I am a Valstrax?
by Xeno Emperor
Summary: In this story i will be talking about how i became a Valstrax and my life as one. Story is inspired by Kill Streaks' I am a Rathalos! Story. Great story!
1. The beginning

ok so this is my first time making a story and i want your opinion on this.

Enjoy!

So here i am walking to the guild to see what quests are up. I was with my friends Roger,Dan,and Voron;we had just finished a gathering quest and we really wanted to hunt something. It was quiet for some time untill we reached the guild.

Roger said:"Hey Xen,what are we hunting today?"

"We shall see in a few minutes."i replyed as i was walking twoards the quest manager.

I said:"Hello! What hunting quests do you have today?"

She replyed:"Well a Rathalos caused some trouble near the village so-"

The Guildmaster got in the room without letting her finish the sentance

He said:"Xen listen i need your team's help! We discovered a new monster! I need you to investigate its habits and study it!"

"Alright.But if i am going to just study might as well not tell them since its a simple quest"i told him.

"If you want to do this alone, so be it, but i suggest you should tell your friends about it so that they know where you are going".

"Fine" i replyed.

"Ok guys so it turns out a new monster was discovered,and i am going to study it for a while"

Roger said"What about us?"

Dan continued:"Yeah what will we do?"

Voron silently nodded.

"Well there is a Rathalos who has been causing some trouble near the village, so you could go for him" i replyed.

"Ok fine" said Dan and Roger while Voron nodded in silence.

The next day

"Alright im ready to go!" i said to the Guildmaster.

"Be carefull out there!" he replyed.

As i was heading out in the forest twoards the mountain i noticed some medium-to-big footprints on the ground.

I walked forward and saw my friends fighting the Rathalos wich was losing.

I continued walking a path that would lead to the top of the mountain.

The trip took some hours but i was finally at the top.

I looked at my map and said "This must be the Ruined Pinnacle!".

I continued to walk against the strong wind untill i saw some hunters trying to fight a black and red creature.

"This must be the new monster the Guildmaster talked about"

There were 2 hunters and a palico.

The monster was way faster than the hunters, dodging their every attack. It also had rocket-like wings wich let it fly fast.

It eventually charged at the hunters and made them fall off the mountain. After that it left the area, but i saw something fall of it.

As i aproached the black scale like object it started to glow with black and red energy.

I grabbed it and at first there was nothing different. After 5 minutes i was noticing that i could not let it out of my hand like it was fused to me or something.

I felt a sudden surge of power going trough me.

"What the heck is happening to me?"

I started to lose control over my body and fell on the ground without knowing what happened to me.

I was very tired for some reason and fell asleep.


	2. The waking

**Here's chapter 2****Enjoy! :)**

As i woke up from my slumber i noticed that i can smell all sorts of smells and can even hear and see better.I tried to get up but for some odd reason my body would not let me.

"Oww,what the heck... why can't i get up?"

Then i remembered about the interesting scale i found earlier and tried to find it.

When i looked down to search for it i saw two massive claws under me.

"Oh ,some claws ,ok... WAIT CLAWS?

I look around but i do not see any monster.

"Wait, are those mine?"

"Oh god they ARE MINE..!"

I freak out and try to see the rest of my body.

"I think i turned into one of the new monsters!"

"Man,i need to get back to my old self before i get killed."

I try to walk but end up falling down.

"I need to get used to this body in the meantime..."

"I wonder how these wings work...?"

As i say that i try to pump energy through them.Big mistake.I fly up into the clouds without knowing how to stop.

"OH NO, HOW DO I STOP THESE?"

In a few minutes i start running out of energy.

"Phew,i am stopping thats o-" i stop as i have a realisation.

"WAIT I AM STOPPING."As i say that i start falling to the mountain that i came from, crashing at the top.

After the crash i open my eyes to see another Valstrax,as the Guild was calling this new species, wich was fightng the two hunters and the palico i saw before turning into the monster.

I try to call them.

"Heyy ! Over here!" But all i hear is the hunters yelling something ,probably not understanding what i was saying to them, and ran off.

The other Valstrax started growling at me with a feminine voice:

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I was shocked to hear a monster talking.

"Nothing,nothing! Sorry to interrupt your fight!"

"Then why are you in my territory?"

"Uh i got kicked out from mine and woke up here"

"Get out!" but as she was saying that, she fell on the ground. Her wing appeard to be injured ,not to mention the deep gashes.

"She is wounded!I should help her!"

Even though i did not know how to use my wings i thaught to myself(Maybe i can help her recover !But i do not know how to use these wings yet.).

Luckily i found some kelbi nearby and made short work of them with my big sharp claws.

My stomach growled.

"What do you know,i am hungry too.."

As i was thinking that i started to eat one of the four kelbis i killed.The other three were for her.

When i came back with the kelbis i found her on the stony floor still unconcious.

I saw that she was shivering to the strong winds.

"I should find her shelter."

The search for a shelter did not last long and i found a big cave that could fit two Deviljhos.I dragged her and the dead kelbis in and fell asleep at the entrance of the cave so that no wind or other monsters shall enter.


	3. The Hunt

**The next day**

Uhh"the other Valstrax sighed.

"Oh she's waking up now!"

"Where...where am i?"

You are in a cave.**"**

"I see that.Wait,I THAUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF MY -" .She stops talking realising that she is still injured.

"Yeah you did tell me that but i couldn't let you suffer in that strong wind.Not to mention you were unconscious. "

"Uhhh..."

"Now eat up,you need to recover."

"Why would you care about me and why have you hunted for me?"

"Well...uh...i thaught you might need it... and...i don't know..."

"Thanks..."

"No problem.. Now eat and get some rest .I will go hunting again soon."

After an hour or so i walk out of the cave leaving her behind.

"Alright,lets see maybe i should try to get something a little bit bigger then a kelbi...hmmm"

After saying that i started walking into the forest.Trying to be sneaky as a black and red beast in a green forest is near impossible so everytime i get close to something thay could be edible it runs off.

"Oh look a herd of Aptonoth!"

Right as i say that,one of them smells me and alerts the others wich end up fleeing right away.

"Not again...hmmm...maybe i can use my wings?"

Again i try to pump power through them wich ends up boosting me twoards the running Aptonoth.

"Now we're talking!"

It did not take long untill i killed two of them.Now another problem:How do i get these two back at the cave?

I start thinking of any possible solutions besides my wings,i wouldn't want to crash again.But seeing as there are no possible ways i could get there fast i decided to try flying with the two carcasses.

"Alright,here...goes...noooooothiiiinngg!"

~Hunter POV~

"Man,i cannot believe there are two of them!The guild did not mention two Valstraxes,right Ron?"

"No they did not." responds one of the two hunters.

"Then do nya think there are two of them Master Vilrex?"says their palico.

"I do not know Tiger but we have to notify the guild about this right away.."

~Xen POV~

"Oh wow this is a tall mountain,no wonder i was tired...".

With my powerfull wings i managed to get at the cave in no time,dropping the two Aptanoth beside the entrance.As i enter the cave i find her still sleeping in the same place so i decide to sleep aswell but this time a little bit further from the entrance since the wind got stronger .

~Unknown POV~

"Alright! Now that they are asleep i can finish the quest and kill it!"a person said slowly approaching the female.

"Wow,this male is a big one! It has to be a gold crown!Maybe i can hunt this beast too...sometime later..."

~Xen POV~

I talk in my mind(Hmm? I think i hear something...).Thinking that, i open my eyes to see a hunter with a Teostra great sword ready to decapitate the female.

"NO!"

As i say that i pump energy in my wings again and turn them backwards this time releasing eight dragon energy blasts at the hunter killing him.All the ruckus wakes up the sleeping Valstrax.

"So...you are trying to kill me and take my teritory?Eh?"

"Well if you would've looked to the left of you,you would have seen that this human nearly decapitated you."

"So you saved me?"

"Yeah,i guess"

"...Thank...you.And i never asked you but, whats your name?"

"Umm...my name is...Zenix."

"Mine is Star."

"Nice to meet you!Now eat up and rest for a bit,i think you're hungry from all of that ruckus."

"Wow...did you hunt these?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much."

As she starts eating i started to fell sleepy again since all that dragon power wasted my energy so i fall asleep.

~Star POV~

"Wow he hunted these two for me and brang them up here? He's quite powerfull".

I felt very tired and decided to go to sleep again but this for some odd reason it was very cold so i got closer to Zenix.


	4. The Battle

In the next morning i wake up to feel a warmth body beside me.It was Star!

"Oh wow,i was really tired yesterday,i have slept untill morning..." *Yawn*

"Maybe i shouldn't wake her up,i see she is comfortable staying like that." but my stomach begged to differ."Shush you...i will eat later...*yawn*"

But the second i put my head down to sleep a loud roar destroys the peace and quiet of the peak.That roar was not an ordinary one,it was a Deviljhos...I try to get up without waking her up and walk to the entrance of the cave.

"Now where did that roar come from?.." i say as i scout the area with my good eyesight. I did not have to look for long since the Deviljho was nearby.I could sense its presence.

I stealthly walk so it cannot hear me but that doesn't last long since i hear some loud thumps.

**Thump thump thump**

Its coming this way! It must've smelled Star's wounds...

**Thump Thump Thump Thump**

What do i do now.?... Think Xen,think!

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

Well well well! What do we have here? A Valstrax,huh?it said with a male voice and an evil look in his eyes.

"A Deviljho,huh? What brings you around these parts?"

"I got hungry and i smell fresh meat..." it replyed already salivating.

"Well there is no fresh meat around here!".What am i thinking hes like two times bigger then me ,maybe hes considering me as dinner or he could smell Star?

Either way i have to get him out of here.

"Oh but there is! Right in front of me to be exact!And even better! I smell blood coming from that cave..."

"I am not going to let you eat me or her!"

"Well,i like to play with my prey and ,after all,two elders are better than one..." he says that while licking its mouth.Right after he said that he leapt and knocked me down.

"Lets see how good you are without your wings!". After saying that he bit my right wing and slashed my left eye with one of his mouth spikes.

"Aghhh.." i growled in pain.

Too bad for him my left wing was still free so i pump all my energy through it and release a powerfull dragon blast right in his face blinding him .

After that i get up and push him with all of my power off the cliff leaving him to fall to his doom.

"Hes gonna feel that in the morning, if he is still alive that is-"i stop talking as i remembered about my slashed eye and injured wing.

"Well i shoud get back in the cave before she wakes up" but right as i enter the cave i fall to the ground unconscious.

~Star POV~

"Where *yawn*is he ?"

Maybe hes hunting.He did say he will do that.

After a few more minutes i hear a loud growl and some blasts,then some rocks falling off the cliff.

I run to the cave's entrance just to see Zenix unconscious at the entrance.

"Oh this is not good."i say in fear."He's injured, i need to help him!".I drag him at the back of the cave,and then go hunting since now i was fully recovered.


	5. Recover

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I thaught i was doing this all for nothing..**

**Well on with the story i guess!**

**The next morning**

I wake up in the back of the cave to see Star dragging her prey in ,well, with my good eye at least.

"Uhhhh...my eye hurts..." i say and then try to get up but remember about my injuries and fall down again.

"You are awake! What happened?" said Star looking worried.

"Uhh...it's a long story..."

"Well i got time since i just came back from hunting. Now tell me what got you these injuries?"

"Ok,ok i will tell you...Yesterday i woke up beside you and tried to get back to sleep but a loud roar came from outside so i decided to check it out. "

"And then?"she replys.

"Then i got up and moved slowly so that you would not wake up ,since for some reason that roar did not do it and i saw that you liked sleeping like that, and so that the beast that made the roar would not hear me."

She blushed.

"Then i see a Deviljho coming straight for our-i mean your cave ,probably smelling your wounds,and ,when he saw me he leapt and slashed my eye and bit my wing but i manage to blind him with a dragon blast with my wing and then i pushed him off the cliff.After that i remember going to the cave and then falling down.And now i am here."

"So you protected me?Thats quite the story...Here.Eat up and rest."

"Thanks.."

~Roger POV~

"Man where could he be?"

"I do not know Roger" replyed Dan.

Voron appeard to be in his world,thinking.

"What about you Voron? Where do you think he could be?"

Voron just moved his shoulders in a way that it would suggest he doesn't have any idea.

Arriving at the Guildmaster i shout.

"Do you know where Xen is?"

The Guildmaster replyed"I do not know what is taking so long.Maybe he just likes the creature so much? I mean the hunters that were sent to hunt it came back saying that there are two of them,not to mention one was missing."

"So what do we do?" i shout again.

"We will search for him.Gather your friends and go to the Ruined Pinnacle.He should be there."

"Yes sir!"

"Xen...Xen...Xen...where could you be?"

~Star POV~

(Wow he killed a Deviljho?Even for an elder Dragon thats something.)

"So...Can you still see with that eye?"

"Barely..."he responds.

"You should get more rest."

"Ok.."

(I never actually noticed but he doesn't look like a normal Valstrax,he has golden scales wich are cute-Wait did i just think his scales are cute? uh anyway his blasts seem to be blacker then a normal ones too.)

Then i tense up hearing some footsteps.

It was a cat-like creature wich goes with human hunters.

~Unknown POV~

"Now where could Master Xen be? Xen are nya there?" As i say that i hear a growl from the cave .

"NYAA,it sounded like one of those Valstrax meownsters! I need to hide!".

I hid in some bushes and to my delight the meownster continued going down the path.

"Great,now i can get through the cave and see if hes there."

After i say that i take a few more steps and see a golden Valstrax sleeping at the back.

"Nya?This one looks shiny.I never seen one this color.I think this is why Master Xen did not come home,becouse he was fascinated by it!"

**ROOOAR***

"Oh fiddlesticks! Its the other one!"as i say that the other one wakes up and stares at me with his left eye.

(Wow thats great!Two meownsters are in the cave with me..)

To my surprise the golden one growled at the smaller one something,then it moved to the side,almost inviting me out.And then the golden one nudged me with its snout almost like he wanted me to go outside,and so i did.

"I need to report this!"

~Xen/Zenix POV~

"Let him out. All that he did was to wander in. "

"Wander in our cave!"she replyed

"Our?"Why did i ask that?

"Well,fine i will let him out."she said while trying to evade the answer.

While Shadow fled out of the cave,he was my palico but i was not in a state that he could understand me in,i was thinking about what she said.

"Now,get some sleep you need to recover."

"Fine..."

I put my head down coiling myself so that it would not be that cold but, i suddenly fell a warm body beside me.I for some reason i felt more comfortable and quickly fallen asleep .

**Phew .**

**Wow that took longer than i thaught.I hope you like it .See ya on the next one!**


	6. The Search

**Now i know,im making two chapters this time,but i dont have anything to do right now so here i am!**

**Anyways lets start the show!**

~Roger POV~

"Alright guys are you ready to search for our friend?" i said while putting my great sword on my back.

"You bet!" said Dan doing the same thing with his long sword.

Voron nodded equipping his gunlance.

After that we headed in the forest following the map to the Ruined Pinnacle.There were lively birds and small mammals everywhere.

"Wow he really walked to the top of the mountain?"

Dan agreed"Man Xen has powerfull legs i swear...*huff*"

As we were complaining about the long trip Voron just walked ahead without stopping.

"And so does Voron it seems..."i continue.

"Lets follow him.At this rate we will stop every five minutes and we will never find Xen."

We walk for around ten to twenty minutes and then hear some small footsteps.

"Hey its Shadow! What are you doing here buddy?"

"*Huff huff* I tried to *huff huff* find meowster Xen but *huff* the only things i saw were two Valstraxes, and one of them was big with golden scales. "

"Most likely mates..." Voron talked.

Me,Dan and Shadow nearly jumped out of our armors when we heard him talk.

"I haven't heard you talk in so long Meowster Voron!" meowed Shadow.

"Well you heard me now so lets continue, we need to find him fast."

"Mind if i tag along?"meowed Shadow.

"Not at all old friend" we all say in unison.

"But wait a second golden scales?"

"Yeah! I was shocked too Meowster Roger!"

"This must be a rare subspecies then."

After a few hours of walking we reach the base of the mountain and stumble ipon a Deviljho carcass.

"Wow he had it pretty bad" said Dan,carving some materials.

"Yeah,when i first saw him i nearly jumped out of my fur ,nya!"

When we finish carving we start to climb the mountain.

~Xen/Zenix~

The next morning i wake up to see Star cuddled with me beside her.

"Uhh...wait...whhaaat"i say as i open my previously injured eye.

"Hey i can see with my right eye again!"

"*Yawn*Is that so?" Star says while waking up.Then she cuddles to me even more and licks my right eye .

For some odd reason that felt really good almost amazingly good.

"Why did you want me to let the felyne thing out?"she says yawning one more time.

Think Xen,think!

"Becouse it reminded me of me when i woke up here.."

"Okay...if you say so..."

Then i remembered about what she said about the cave.

"Why did you call this cave, _our_ cave?"

"Umm becouse we were here for the past week?"

"Ok."

"Now get back to sleep if you want to recover your right wing too" she says while purring beside me.

"If you want me to, then, sure".

I yawn then go back to sleep only to feel her closer to me.

But the second i close my eyes i hear some distant footsteps.

Star and i imediatly lift our heads up and gaze at the entrance of our cave.Literally three seconds later we see four black figures,three tall and one small.

"I will handle them this time."i say as i get up.

"But your wing is not fully healed!"

"I will be fine."

(Lets see how this will turn out.) i say in my mind.

**Here** **you** **have it the second chapter of the day.**

**As** **always** **reviews** **are greatly apreicated.**

**See ya in the next one!**


	7. A friendly reunion

**Here's a new chapter for a new day!****Now let the story go on!**

~Roger POV~

"So ,Shadow, is this the cave that you were talking about?

"Yes!The golden one was at the back of the cave and the smaller meowster patrolling the entrance."said Shadow while licking his fur.

"And you say that they just let you out? Just like that?"i ask again.

"Yeah.The golden Valstrax probably told the other to let me out."

"Maybe it considered that you were not worth the fight and probably they were not hungry" said Voron.

Voron was the quiet type in our group,but every once in a while he would speak.Epecially with Xen since they were brothers.We continued walking to the cave and when we reach the entrance we get our weapons out.

"I wonder if Xen wondered too close to one of the monsters.?.."whispered Dan.

"Maybe but i doubt it ,nya!"meowed Shadow.

"Quiet!" we whispered to Shadow.

"Ok,ok!" said Shadow with a lowered voice.

"Hey isn't that the missing hunte--oof he had it bad too." said Dan.

As we continued walking down the cave,we eventually get to the back and find one of the Valstraxes sleeping.

We don't even get to say something becouse in the next minute we are face to face with the golden one. Altough it scared us,it did not attack but just stood there and inspected us...

"What the...?" said Dan and i in unison while Voron just stepped back followed by Shadow.

"Be ready for a fight!"said Dan.

Even though we had our weapons out the Golden Valstrax just looked at us with a surprised look.

"Something is wrong about him.Why isn't he attacking us...?" said Voron.

Then i notice that the female wasn't actually asleep ,she was just pretending.Then she walked up to the golden one and growled at us.After that the other one looked at her and at us again and then growled at us aswell.

Then we stepped back and ran to the cave entrance but the Golden Valstrax was faster and caught up to us.It then caught each one of us and our weapons then flown with its left wing to a lower point of the mountain.It did not carry us for long and dropped us on the rocks.

It then got down on a higher rock and looked at us.

"Umm what is he doing? He did not attack us." i say panicked.

"Hmmm..." sighed Voron.

Then the monster got down from the rock to us and got one of his claws out and scratched the ground with the word: S.O.R.R.Y.

"Sorry?" said Voron surprised.

But just as he finished his sentance the Golden Valstrax let out the most ear-breaking roar i have ever heard.A Tigrex would be proud!

Then he shot some black dragon blasts at the wall blocking the path to their cave but knocking us back aswell.After that it just made a low screech like it was trying to tell us something.

~Xen/Zenix POV~

As i walked to the cave entrance i hid in a crevasse of the cave so that they would not see me.

"Wait is that Voron i see?And Dan,Roger and Shadow too?"i say to myself .

"Wait, are they hunting Star?Or are they trying to find me? I...need to stop them...".As i say that i put my paws in front of them,clearly startling them.

While i was in front of them Voron and Shadow stepped back and the other two were scared to death."Oh Rathalos armor, huh?"i say to myself.Then i hear Star getting up and coming to me .

"What is taking so long ?"she said.

"Well i think i recognize these humans..I think they came after me a while ago."What should i say to her?That i am a human too?She would kill me.

Hearing that Star growles at the hunters.

"I should get them out of here"i say to myself.After that i let out a loud growl then grab them and try to fly out of the cave with my left wing.

I manage to get them to a lower point of the mountain letting them fall on the hard rocks.Then i go up to a higher rock to let them catch their breath.

After a while i go up to them and draw the word S.O.R.R.Y in the dirt.

"I am sorry guys but i can't come with you but you need to stay away from this."i say to them.They probably did not understand what i said but at least they saw the word.

After that i let out a very loud roar then i go up the path and shoot some blasts to make the rocks block it.

"Goodbye...It was nice seeing you again." i said with a low screech.

After that i run to the cave only to find Star gazing at the entrance,waiting for me.

"So...are you hurt?"

"Well besides my bitten wing im fine."

"Thats a relief.Now can we go back to sleep?"

"Well, i blocked up the path to the cave so we probably won't be seeing any humans or monsters anytime soon ,so i guess yeah."

After that i go to the back of the cave and coil up since it was still cold.Then Star came to my harmed wing and started licking it ,after that she cuddled up to me again,warming my body.

"God,why do these licks feel so good?" i question myself then fall asleep.

~Voron POV~

"Hmm...i wonder why did he let us go without a battle..."

"I do not know ,my friend,i do not know..." replyed Roger.

After that we head to the village thinking of this encounter.

**Again, phew...**

**A long-ish chapter, i hope you like it!**

**See ya in the next one!**


	8. Confessions

**Here's today's chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**Btw this chapter is filled with romance so be prepared!**

~Roger POV~

"Wow...that meeting was... unexpected." i said while trying to catch up to the group.

"It seems that the Golden Valstrax let us go...Again?" meowed Shadow in confusion.

"I don't know what it's deal is, but it clearly doesn't want us near that cave." said Dan.

Voron just continued to walk,in his thaughts.Something clearly was bothering him.He looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Hey!Voron!What's your opinion?"i asked but got no response.I get close to him and shake him so that he would stop living in his thaughts.

"What?"he asked with a distressed voice.

"I asked you what is your opinion about our Golden _friend_ out there?"

"Friend?Gold...ah yeah the Valstrax subspecies...yeah pretty weird that it carved the word S.O.R.R.Y. in the dirt."

**After a few hours of walking...**

"IT DID WHAT?"said the Guildmaster very surprised.

"It carved the word S.O.R.R.Y in the dirt." responded Voron.

"I think it might be intelligent." said one of the researchers.

"Well,it IS an Elder Dragon." said the other one.

"Woah,woah,woah so we ere actually face-to-face with an intelligent Elder Dragon?"said Dan surprised.

"As it turns out yes.A new subspecies to top it off" said the Guildmaster.

"We need to study the couple more!"

"I am afraid that is not possible,it blocked the path to their den with some destroyed rocks." i interrupted.

"So it really does want to be left alone." said Voron in a low voice.

"Any news on Xen's search?" asked the Guildmaster.

"No,actually,we do not know where could he be.I hope he was not eaten by one of the Valstraxes." said one of the reaserchers.

"Don't be a fool! He would not be killed so easily!" is said angered.

"We will continue the search tommorow. But for now get some rest."said the Guildmaster.

"Yes sir!" we all say in unison.

"Oh meowster where could you be?" whispered Shadow to himself,while Voron just nodded as a sign that he approves.

**The next morning**

**~Xen/Zenix POV~**

I wake up at the back of the cave still cuddled with Star.I do not know why but she looks beautifull from this perspective.Wait what am i doing? Why am i still here? This is her territory not mine.

As i yawn my stomach begins to growl. Oh yeah, i forgot i was hungry.I wonder if my wing is fully healed.As i try to move my wing i notice Star's right wing is coiled up with mine. Just great. Now what do i do? I don't want to wake her up. Wow,i have a deja vu sensation right now. At least this time there is no Deviljho around.

She suddenly wakes up.

"Oh,hey, good morning!" i said to her.

"Good morning to you too Zenix." she says still yawning.

"So..."

"So...?"

"So i am sorry i invaded your territory.I guess you are fine now so i will not bother you anymore."

She stares at me like i stole her prey.

"You can stay if you want..."

"Really?"i ask surprised.

"Well, i don't mind as long as i have someone to keep me warm-".

She suddenly blushes.She's cute when she blushes...Wait! Did i just say that to myself?

"Oookay,thanks for letting me stay here and i am going to hunt."

"Has your wing fully healed?"

"For the looks of it,yes."i say as i inspect my wing.

"Can i come too? Maybe we can catch something bigger if we hunt together?"

"Umm,sure."

After i say that she gets up ,yawns one more time and prepares for the fly. Wow,shes even cuter now...God damnit i should stop saying that, why do i keep thinking like this?

After a few minutes of scouting i spot one of the biggest Aptonoths i have ever seen.

"Oh,that one should do!" i say to Star.

"It should last some time."she quickly responds.

After the talk we both dive straight for it with our claws out.When the herd of Aptonoths finnaly spotted us it was too late for the big guy.His death was quick becouse of our speed and sharp claws.

"Lets get it back to our den!" Star quickly said.

"Okay."

Then we lift the huge carcass off the ground and fly up in sync to the cave. Wait, did she say den?

After a few minutes we reach the entrance of the cave and get down from the air.Then Star goes into the cave leaving me to do the dragging for some reason.

After i drag the huge carcass to the back of the cave i notice Star is looking at my wings with a weird experession.

"Umm did something happen?" i ask her nervously.

"Your wings have grown! Now you have five jets on each wing.Not to mention i think your growing another set of mini-wings."

"Huh?" i say as i looked at my new wings."Oh i never actually noticed that. Weird..."Why am i growing? I knew i am still an adolescent-to-adult but wow.Then i remembered humans do not know much about this species.

**~Star POV~**

After yesterday's human encounter i wake up beside Zenix's warm body.It feels so good to be beside him,but i do not know why I see him looking at his formerly injured wing,probably wanting to know if it has healed.

After that he notices that i am awake and bids good morning.

I yawn and do the same thing.

Then he says something wich was quite shocking to me.He said that he sees that i am fine and doesn't want to bother me with his pressence on my territory anymore,wich for some reason brakes my heart.

I assure him that he could stay if he wanted to.

He thanked me and told me that he would go hunting. In a matter of seconds i ask if i could tag along.I want to say how he hunts and i wasn't so sure about the previously injured wing.Thankfully Zenix accepted the offer.

I yawn one more time and begin to fly with him.It only took a matter of minutes for him to find a big Aptanoth. Even if it was big i still did not see it.He has a very good eyesight despite his eye injury.

Then we both dive for it killing it in no time.I tell him to help me take our prey back at our den.He accepts and we both fly in sync to the den.

After that i go alone in the cave leaving him to drag it in.He was powerfull since he dragged it at the back in no time.I notice that his wings have now had five jets instead of three on each wing,and another pair of mini wings on his back.

He looks shocked about it and weirded out too, but i found his expression cute and his wings hot.

I have decided. I want him as my mate.

I wonder close to him and ask:

"Do ...do you like me?" with a smirky voice.

When he hears that question he stops eating and looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Sorry i did not hear that well.Did you ask me if i like you?"

"Yes..."as i responded he bagan to blush.

"Y-yes... i do..." he responded. "Do... you... like..me?"he then said a with embaressment.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." i said while getting closer to him.

"Ummm?..." he said while blushing.(Wow...he's so cute when he's blushing...)

"No i don't like you."

"Oh...okay...then..." he said looking a little dissapointed.

"I love you!" i said and tackled him to ground falling beside him.

"Woah..!" he said surprised while falling to the ground.

"Surprised?" i ask with a smile and then lick his snout.

"A little.."he softly responded.

"Well, do you want to eat ?" i ask him.

"Yeah,but,beside you..." he said while getting up.

"Then lets eat!" i say excited.

**~Xen/Zenix POV**

After she told me about my new wings i start eating from the carcass. When a few moments pass Star comes close to me and asks me a strange question.She asks me if i like her. I wasn't sure about what i heard so i ask her to repeat the question.She asked again.That left me shocked.I did not think i would hear that from her.She is attractive and i do like her.I told her i do and asked if she liked me too.

Her response was a little dissapointing,but hey i was not that good with females of my pre-species sooo,yeah,I was expecting that answer,but then she tackled me saying she loved me.I was very surprised and let out a surprised growl.She asks me if im surprised so i just say a little.Heck! I am fully surprised by this.She even licked my snout ,that felt better then the last one...I did not think she would love me..

After that she asked if i want to eat and i said yes but with her beside me since ive fallen in love with her.She then accepts and we start eating together.

When we stopped eating we were a little tired so we decided to go to sleep,only this time i coiled around her to keep her warm.She let out a small growl in sign of pleasure wich for some reason made me fell good..

**Now that's a lot of romance!****Anyway i finnaly finished this chapter of the story .**

**It took some time since i needed to work on something but i managed to do it.**

**With that being said i will see you in the next chapter.**


	9. History repeats itself

**Hello!**

**Howzit going?**

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Yes? Ok then!**

~Voron POV~

"Oh brother where are you..."

"Huh.You've been talking a lot more lately.."said a known voice

"...*sigh*...so?"

"So..what has happened?"

"Well ,Jack, as you probably know Xen is nowhere to be found and i am trying to find some tracks that could lead me to him."

"Then, can i help you?"

"Yeah,that would be appreciated ."

"Ok so when do we start searching?"said Jack getting his stuff ready.

"Tonight."

"Tonight??"he said surprised."But we are not allowed to hunt at that hour."

"So what? I need to find my brother! And i have a feeling that our _Golden friend _up there can help me with that." i said while pointing at the location where the cave would be.As i say that i go to my wardrobe and get my best armor.A full set of Chameleos armor with a Chameleos long sword.

"What ,are we going to fight the beast?" said Jack surprised."You only put that armor on when you are serious about a fight.."

"No. But it is just in case."

Yes i do put it on when its getting serious but it was just in case the monsters think of battling us.So might aswell be prepared.Xen and i fought 2 Chameleoses to get this armor and he gave it to me.

~Star POV~

I wake up beside Zenix,coiled around me wich kept me warm.It was so good.His golden scales were shining in the moonlight and his mini-wings appeared to be growing as well,they were now half the size of the first pair. His wings are giving me a warm feeling in my stomach.The mating season isn't too far with it just being less then a month away.I then hear him saying something in his sleep.It sounded like he was trying to run away from something or rather trying to catch something,i was not sure.What i was sure about though is that he looked cute doing it...After a while he whispered my name in his sleep so i decided to go back to sleep so he would not wake up.

**A few hours pass...**

**~Voron POV~**

"Wow this was a long path...*huff* *huff*" said Jack.

"Yeah, *huff* we should rest a bit...Hey,look ! Thats an odd looking leaf...?.."i said a little confused.

"Ok,lets rest under it.It is windy around here."

But as we were about to lay under it it suddenly dissapeard into the other leafs.

"What the?"Jack mutters surprised.

"I don't think that was a leaf Jack..." i say a little freaked out."From here it looks like a-"i don't even get to finish my sentence when a long tongue comes out of the leafs and goes right for Jack.

"Jack! Look out!" i shout pushing him aside but it took me instead.After that it retracted in the woods taking me aswell.

"Voroooon!!!"Jack yelled trying to come after me but got slapped by something invisible.

"Wow.Great.Just great."I was still being dragged with that long tongue to a den lower in the mountain. The tongue streched to cover more of me since it was slippery and made my long sword fall off into the distance.Probably off the cliff too. I then found myself at the back of a cave.

"Now what...my long sword is long gone,and if this is a Chameleos,wich im sure it is by the looks of that long tounge,im screwed."i say as i was put gently down for some reason.

"Okay...This is weird". Then a small-ish Chameleos became visible before my eyes.Well it wasn't baby-small but not that big since i fought bigger ones. It then started to sniff at my armor,and then lick it..

This is the first time this happend to me but i am thankfull he or she did not eat me.

Then a scale dropped off its skin onto the ground.It was shining like a newly sharpened weapon.The Chameleos then yawned and took me with its hands and started to sleep.

An hour passes.

Ok,this is the weirdest Chameleos i have ever seen.By now it would have killed me,i know that too well.Then i turned my attention to the scale that dropped off of it. It just looked beautifull. So I try to grab it and with in mere seconds it sticks to my hand.

"What the heck?"

I try to wiggle it off but can't and notice that other scales started forming on my hand.Ok this is getting weirder by the minute.I then started to feel a pain in my forehead . My forehead started to get longer eventually forming into a big horn.There was one feeling to describe that:Ow.It seems that i was undergoing a transformation,a loud one to be exact,but the other Chameleos was out cold and did not wake up,so thats a plus.

Then my leggings start to crumble untill they eventually break causing my newly formed tail to become visible.After that my eyes feel like they got bigger causing my vision to blur ending up in me falling unconscious..

~Jack POV~

"Wait...wha-what happened..?" i ask myself.As i open my eyes i suddenly remember about Voron and our search for Xen.

"Now i remember...we were going to rest under that weird leaf...why on earth did we wamt to rest there?"then i remembered about Voron being dragged by a tongue in the leafs.

"Oh gods, Voron! Voron!Where are you!?"i started yelling out loud.

I run through the forest only to find his long sword at the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no...thats not good."

**Meanwhile at the Chameleos cave**

~Voron POV~

"Oww...my head..." said as i woke up.When i opened my eyes they seemed weird.I could hardly see anything becouse of the cave but my vision clarified after a short while.

"You are awake."i hear a voice out of nowhere.

"Um who is that?"

"Guess who?"as the voice continued talking,it gave up a hint of feminism.

"Uhh i do not know..."i respond even more curious.

"The one that saved you from that hunter perhaps?"

Wait if what she said was true ,he was talking to the Chameleos that kidnapped him.I am talking to a monster.Am i dead?

"Oh.Uhm...thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Then i have a realisation.If i am able to understand her words that means i either learned monster language or transformed into a Chameleos. I don't even know wich one to believe.I bolt out of the cave running to the water to see my reflection.

"Oh no i am a Chameleos..."

"Yeah,me too,what about that?"she said suddenly materializing out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" i shout with a small growl and then fall to the ground statled.That made the other Chameleos chuckle.

"Are you new around these parts?I haven't seen you around here."

"Neither have i."i respond but suddenly my mouth opens up with my tounge lounging up in the air.I suddenly become embaressed,but i do not know why.

I then got control of my tongue getting it back in my mouth.

"Well ,someone is hungry..."she said while approaching me.

"Eh,im not hungry."Right as i finish saying that my stomach rumbles.Wow,just wow.This just keeps better and better.

"I see your stomach beggs to differ.Wanna go hunting?.."

"Fine,i guess."What do i do now.I know this species ony eats bugs and meat.But as i think of meat i start to salivate but quickly swallowed it so that i wasn't noticed.

We finally found a herd of Aptonoth.When i spot the herd i turn to find the other Chameleos but she is nowhere to be found.Maybe she turned invisible.But somehow i feel her pressence around here.If she can camoflouge so well then why shouldn't i?

After thinking that i try and compress my energy into my scales and quickly dematerialized from vision.Now no one could see me.I could escape.But then thaught if i can sense her pressence then she surely can sense mine.So i came back to the hunt approaching an unsuspecting Aptonoth.

I instinctivley slashed at it with my claws and strangled it with my powerfull tongue.I didn't notice at first but we attacked simultaneously making the herd flee in many directions.

After that i started eating it.I should despise the taste and smell but somehow it felt normal to eat raw meat.

After getting full i got sleepy vibes from the air.Probably becouse i was tired.I instinctively coiled up in a ball of scales and tried to sleep making myself visible again.

When i finnaly started to fall asleep i hear some thumps beside me.

**thump thump**

I open my left eye to see the female Chameleos just standing down and staring at me untill eventually coiling up aswell beside me and falling asleep.Why was she beside me? Well i guess i couldn't complain,her body was warm and in that area the temperature wasn't exactly warm.

This was the weirdest day of my life.

**Allright!**

**This.took.long.**

**I needed to think about what would happen next.So sorry for the late update.**

**See ya in the next one!**


	10. A Gorey encounter

**Here we are again!****Lets what this chapter has to offer!**

~Jack POV~

"Now, how do i find Voron?... I hope he wasn't thrown off the cliff by that Chameleos." I decided to look around for footprints and found some in no time.These footprints appeared to lead to a cave in the mountain.If Voron WAS eaten at least he could avenge him buy hunting down that Chameleos.

As i entered the cave there were no sounds at all.Just my footsteps.No breathing,no moving in the dark it was just painfully quiet.

After a while i decided that the Chameleos wasn't in the cave so it was safe to traverse. I then found some armor pieces.Chameleos armor pieces.

"Oh no these were Voron's...". I looked closer and deiscovered his book.He always had a book with every monster's data.He would never leave it alone.But Voron was nowhere to be found so that meant one thing. He got killed by the Chameleos.

"I am going to avenge you my friend...And i promise i will try my best to find Xen."

After a few minutes i go out of the cave in the search of the killer and leave Voron's remains to rest in piece.

At least there were footprints that i could follow,but this time there were more like there were two of them.

"Weird...i remember only being on of them...It doesn't matter,i will take them on."i said proudly.

I follow the footsteps to a clearing in the forest where i see two big figures resting on the ground. I get my binoculars and try to see if they were my targets.

"Bingo!"

I got my Tigrex Greatsword out and approached the two sleeping Chameleoses.But the unexpected happened.Just as i was like three meters away the birds took from the trees like something big scared them.

Thankfully they were still sleeping so at least i did not lose my chance. I got my Greatsword out preparing a full-on attack on the smaller Chameleos' head.

The birds were spooked again,but this time the source was showing itself.I couldn't believe my eyes.It was a Gore Magala!

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Now what?"i say surprised.After i said that the two Chameleoses got up. The Gore Magala appeared to look at them intensely altough i couldn't see it's eyes.

The smaller Chameleos was preparing an attack while the big one was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok this is bad."When i finish my sentence i get grabbed by something sticky and get dragged into the bushes.It was the bigger Chameleos.While i was waiting for it to finish me,since i was at its mercy,it put me down.Then it pointed the opposite direction of the Gore Magala and nudged me in that direction.

I was very surprised by this behaviour.From what Voron told me these creatures were smart but i did not think it would be that smart.

I pointed in that direction aswell and it nodded its head.It appeared to understand me,and i did not want to make it angry so i decided the best option was to be obidient and go away from that place.I ran a few meters away when i noticed that it dissapeared again,probably taking off to the Gore Magala.

I decided to watch the battle from afar so that neither tne Chameleoses or the Gore Magala would notice me.

As i laid my eyes on them the battle already started. Maggy,as i called it to shorten its name since always saying Gore Magala was a mouthfull ,started to cast purple energy orbs to the Chameloeses,but they quickly eveded it.After that they dissapeared from our vision.Maggy was quite surprised about their move,and quickly looked around to find the two Elder Dragons. In merely seconds the two dragons cornered the Magala.The smaller one fired blobs of poison,the bigger one mimicking the move with bigger blobs after a while.

Maggy,seeing that it had no chance took off in my direction.

"Phew,we will not have to hear from Maggy anytime so-"but i stop as i have a realisation.

"WAIT ITS COMING IN MY DIRECTION."

When i said that Maggy quickly noticed me and dove to get me.Well if that Chameleos did not kill me ,Maggy will surely do it.

The least that i could do is get my sword out and block the attack. I embraced myself but the Gore Magala missed its attack.

"It...missed?"i questioned myself.Maybe it was too tired to aim properly.But i suddenly felt my body weakening.

"This day just improves by the minute,doesn't it?"i whisper to myself wobbling my legs.I look for Maggy but i cannot see it,maybe it crashed somewhere in the forest.

"I need to find shelter...If i stay like this i would be a standing target."I then try to find a cave to rest in but stumbled upon the Magala.

"Wow,great sense of direction...".After saying that i quickly try and walk away.I was lucky it was still dazed.

After a few minutes of walking i find myself in front of the big Chameleos again.

"Wow,i am really bad at directions"i say as i fall to the ground,too tired to move.

"If this is the end so be it."Those were my last words before losing my conciousness.

~Voron POV~

As i was beginning to wake up i heard a loud roar coming from the woods.I lift my head up just to see Jack standing thre with his greatsword ready to kill the other Chameleos.Just before he was finishing his charge a Gore Magala got out of the woods making me and my sleeping friend to get up startled.

"Whha-what is happening ?"said the female but she suddenly realised the situation and got in a fighting posture.

This was going to turn out bad so i took Jack with my tongue and put him in a bush.I pointed him to get away.At first he did not umderstand but he understood what i was trying suggest so he took off running away.

I then made myself invisibe and approached the female.

The Magala fired purple energy orbs at us but we quickly dodged them.

"Well?Are going to help me or what?"

"Umm sure...".

After the short chat,she fired some posion at the black creature making it flinch.Then i try to mimick her move throwing out a bigger blob of posion then hers making the Magala fall to the ground.

She appeared to be satisfied with my attack and then turned herself invisible.

When the Magala got back up it was looking around trying to spot us. I got close up to it and tackled it to a corner surprising it.Then the female Chameleos fired posion blobs again finally poisoning the beast.

The Magala realised it has no chance against us so it flown away and crashed into some trees where Jack was apparently hiding.Smart move Jack.Smart move.

After that the female Chameleos came to me .

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome."

"What's your name?"she asked .

"My name...is...PurpleScale..."

"Mine is Clearskin."she replyed.

"Nice name."

"Thank you .Yours aswell."

"Thanks.."

"Lets go back to the cave.This is not a safe place to sleep in."

After she gets in i find Jack collapsing beside me.I then grab him and put him in a bush full of null berrys.

" PupleScale, are you coming?"she asked.

"Yes Clearskin".

I then tried to sleep near the entrance of the cave.Clearskin just looked at me surprised that i chose to stay near the exit .

She then got near me and coiled to sleep.I tried to stay awake to see if Jack would wake up but he clearly needed more time.So i had no choice but to sleep.

**I tjink this is one of the longest chapters i have ever written but ,oh well,i hope it is good.**


	11. The Brother Reunion

**Hello! Thank you for the comments and reviews!**

**I will try my best to make the chapters as long as i can.**

**Now,enjoy!**

~PurpleScale/Voron POV~

When i woke up from my slumber i noticed Jack trying to get closer to me. So,i think that means he's better now.

I lift my head up startling Jack.Then an idea hit me.I know we could not communicate with words but i could try and write on the ground. I took a look at my feet to see if my claws were good enough.I then scribbled the words: Hey Jack!

When Jack saw my "words" he actually got confused,and then said something,to wich i gave a confused look aswell.

I then wrote:Look i am Voron.I transformed into this state by a scale.

Jack excitedly read my words and then he hugged me.He got a stick and started to write something:Man,i thaught i lost you! Do you know how to change back?

When i saw the question i nodded in a sign that i had no idea.Jack then sighed and proceeded to write something again:Who is the smaller one? Then he pointed at the cave.

I wrote:She is Clearskin. One of her scales transformed me into this,but im not complaining.

Jack looked surprised when he read that.

I then had another realisation.What if Xen was the Golden Valstrax and he was in the same situation as himself. It was a bold thaught but could be true.

I have to test this out. I then got my tongue out and pointed in the direction of the village.

Jack understood the point but wrote:I can't just let you here like this.

I then scribbled:Well i survived a day out here and i think someone has my back. I then gazed in to the cave seeing Clearskin sleeping beside me.

Jack nodded and then wrote:I will be back later.

I approved by nodding then licked Clearskin to wake her up.

She woke up and said"What is it?"

"I will go now."

"Already?"she said cuddling with me.

That took me by surprise.She took her tongue out and licked my face. Ok that felt weirdly good. I shook my head.

".*sigh*...I won't be gone for long."

Clearskin then stopped licking me.

"So you will come back?"

"*sigh*.. Fine i will come back."

She then licked my face one more time and coiled up to sleep.

Ok now i need to get up to the Valstrax den. This will be a long climb even if i walked on the walls.

~Xen/Zenix POV~

I woke up cuddled with Star. Her body was warm and when i tried to move she shivered so i licked her wing. She then started to get comfy again and drifted off to sleep. I stealthly snuck out of the cave to look off in the horizon.

"Wow,this is such a nice view..."

Then an familiar voice talked:

"Yeah,thaught i would never get up here again."

I look around startled but don't see anyone. I shook my head then looked around one more time and saw a Chameleos randomly sitting beside me.

"Hey."he said indifferently.

I stepped back and took my fighting posture.

"Don''t worry,im not here to harm you nor your girlfriend,Xen."

I shook my head again.Did i hear that correctly?

"Did you just call me Xen?"

"Yes.I thaught brothers should recognize eachother." the Chameleos said and turned to me.

"Voron? Is this really you?"

"If not me then who else?"

I then tackle-hugged him.

"I missed you dearly brother."

"Me too Xen, me too."

"How did you manage to transform into a Chameleos?"

"Well a scale from a lady Chameleos helped me do that.You?"

"Same here. Star's scale turned me into this Golden Valstrax."

"Star?"

"Oh.I live in her cave."

"Oh okay. Do you know a way that we could turn back?"

"I have no idea. But i kinda accepted it."

Voron looked at me surprised with his googly eyes.

"Yeah i like the way i am. We were wrong about monsters.They are intelligent creatures and lovely aswell."

"Hmm..."said Voron while looking at himself. "I guess it isn't that bad."

Then i hear a voice come out of the cave.

"Zenix?"said Star with a worried tune.

"Zenix?" said Voron surprised .

"Yeah.I thaught the name Xen did not suit me anymore."As i was saying that Star came out of the cave.When se saw Voron she quickly growled at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"she said with an angry voice.

"Do not worry i am not here for a battle."

"Then leave! You are trespassing on our territory!"

"Our?"

She blushed .

"Star please settle down. He is one of my old friends. Uhh and his name is..."

"Purplescale. Nice to meet you."

Star looked confused but didn't like him so she stood beside me.

"Anyway i think i will go now.Clearskin probably wonders where i am right now."

"Clearskin?"Star suddenly asked.

"Yeah.Do you know her?"

"Well,it is a long story but lets just say that we are friends."

"Ok.I will tell her about you aswell then."After saying that Purplescale went invisible and down the cliff. After a minute he suddenly returned saying:"Oh by the way there is a Gore Magala nearby.So be carefull."Then he went invisible again.

"How do you know a Chameleos?"she then asked me.

"Lets just say that we were friends from birth."

"Ok."After that she went back in the den to eat from the Aptonoth carcass.

I followed shortly after,but just sat on the rocky floor looking at the sky.

After Star was done eating she came up close to me and then licked my face.

"You know,you could have warned me that you were meeting a friend."

"Sorr-" but i was cut off by another lick to the face. She was doing that a lot more lately.I decided to return the favour and she let out a small growl.

"That felt good..."she whispered to herself but i heard her so i licked her one more time then decided to eat from the carcass.

After that i coiled up to sleep again. This time Star came up close and mad her way under me and decided to sleep like that. It was a little weird but i was not complaining since it was good having a warm body beside you at this altitude.

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

As i got down to the cave i saw a Zinogre staying in the bushes.

I tried to hide my pressence but it already saw me.It roared once and bolted to me. Seeing that it was charging at me i quickly got out of its way making it crash into a wall. After that i fired a blob of poison making the thunderwolf scramble.

I walked to Clearskins cave,to find her sitting down waiting patiently.

"Where have you been?"she asked worried and angered.

"To a friend."As i said that i pointed to the cave that was high in the mountain.

"What friend?"she then asked now more curious then angered.

"Zenix the Golden Valstrax."

"The new gold guy around these parts?"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen another Valstrax there?"

"You mean Star?"

"Yeah...How did you know?"

"She said she knows you.I would like to hear that story."

"Maybe another time.."she said while yawning.

"Fine then."i said while yawning too.

I got to the back of the cave since i wanted to be alone for a while and sleep well but i couldn't get comfortable enough.

After a few minutes i see Clearskin coming to me. She stood beside me warming me up and making me comfortable enough to--

Yawn* I don't even finish my thaught being tired i yawn one last time and go to sleep,failing to notice that Clearskin put her tail on mine and cuddled with me.

**Alright!**

**Another chapter done!**

**Let me hear your thaughts on this!**

**Untill next time lads!**


	12. Magala friendship

**Hello lads!**

**Welcome to another chapter of this story.**

**I want to thank you tor the attention aswell.**

**Without further ado,lets get the chapter rolling!**

~Dan POV~

I woke up in my comfy bed to see the sun rising.

Yawn*"Alright...need to get prepped for the day."

I took my Rathalos armor and my new rathalos dual blades then took off to the guild.

After about ten minutes i meet Roger beside the guild.

"Hey Roger? Wassup?"

"Nothing new.Do you know where Voron is?"

"Umm...No.I thaught he was already here."

"Me too.He usually is the first one to show up aswell."

"Weird.."

"Maybe he's inside?"

"I doubt it but worth checking it out."

But just as we were about to enter we hear someone calling us.

"Hey! Its Jack!"

"Guys! You will not believe this!"

"Believe what?" me and Roger asked.

"Me and Voron went to look for Xen last night."

"But you are not allowed to-"

"I know we are not allowed to go out at that hour but Voron insisted. Anyway we were heading for the cave that i presume housed the Golden Valstrax, but we were tired and decided to rest under the folliage. Just as we were going to lay down under a weird leaf,it dissapeared,then a tongue caught Voron and kidnapped him. I tried to stop it but was kicked out by something invisible."

"Ok,that must be a Chameleos...What happened after that?"

"I followed the footsteps of the Chameleos and found a cave. There were remains of Voron's armor so i presumed he got killed and went to avenge him.

I walked for awhile and i finally found two Chameleoses sleeping in the open. I tried to decapitate the smaller one but i got interrupted by a Gore Magala. After that the big Chameleos caught me ,put me in a bush and pointed it's tongue in the other direction,obviously wanting me to leave. I watched from a distance the battle. The two Chameleose managed to drive off the Gore Magala ,but it had flown towards me poisoning me with its virus. I then walked around for some time ending up at the cave again,in front of the big one,then fallen unconscious. When i woke up the big Chameleos walked towards me,looked at its claws and scribbled the words:Hey Jack! Then we comunicated by writing words in the ground and gound out that he was Voron,and transformed into a Chameleos with the help of a weird scale of the other Chameleos wich was a female. It then wrote that i should go back to the village.So here i am."

"Wow...Thats a lot to take in." said Roger dazed by the amount of words that could come from a man.

"Umm,okay...Are you hurt?"i asked him.

"No. I am fine but we need to find a way to get him and Xen back."

"Well since he got transformed by a scale maybe if he touched another one he would turn back."i suggested.

"Probably won't work becouse he said a weird scale not just any scale."

"So what? Are we going to have a friend Chameleos?"i asked.

"It seems like it."

"Well at least we can visit him right?" Dan asked.

"Him.But he lives in a cave with a female and she does not take kindly to humans from my experience."

"Then we will visit when shes not around!"

~Xen/Zenix POV~

Yawn*

As i opened my eyes i noticed that Star was cuddled even more around me,she even coiled her tail around mine! She was still asleep though so i did what i did the best i closed my eyes and tried to sleep but just when i was about to put my head down on the ground Star put hers under mine. That startled me a little,but seeing that she did not mind it i closed my eyes.

After about half an hour i hear a roar from outside. It sounde like the Gore Magala Voron warned me about. I noticed Star's eyes suddenly opened up staring at the entrance.

"What was that?" she asks.

"I think it is the Gore Magala Purplescale warned us about...I will go outside and take a look."

"I will come with you."she said with pleading eyes.

"Ok...fine.But if it is nearby please go back in the cave. I can't watch you being hurt."

"Sure."

After the chat we walked to the entrance of our den but there was nothing. We waited a few minutes and it finally showed up.

"State your business!" i warned it with a growl.

Then it sensed me and took a fighting posture.

"Uhh...i am Blackscale. Sorry for trespassing.I am just looking for shelter.I got attacked by two Chameleoses and i got poisoned.

"You tried to kill them!" i said angered.

"Wrong. I was just passing trough and hunting for prey untill they just sat up and took a fighting posture."

"But you were the first one to attack."

"Its called auto-defense."

"Hmmm..."

"Do you know a good cave to sleep in by any chance?"

I tried to think of a spot but i did not know the terrintory really well so i turned to Star with a questioning look.

"Zenix,no. "she said.

"Please? Look at him ! I helped you when you were injured."i implied.

"Hmm...Ok fine he can stay."she finally gave in.

"Thanks."

"But im doing this just for you."she wihspered to herself but i heard it anyway.

"You can stay at our cave untill you recover."i told Blackscale.

"Thank you so much! I am forever in your debt! I promise i won't be a nuisance."

"Then follow us."i said while looking at Star.

When we were back into the cavs Blackclaw just hid in the crevasse i hid in when my friends came here,and coiled up to sleep.

I did the same thing at the back of the cave. Star just walked towards me making her way under my wing,coiling her tail around mine,and putting her head under mine.

I then proceed to lick her head making her growl in pleasure.

"I see you like this.."i told her after i gently licked her again.

"Yess..."she slowly responded,nuzzling me with her snout.

Then we both put our heads down and tried to sleep while i kept an open eye on the crevasse. I hope he doesn't think of some funny buisness.

**And that wraps up this chapter!**

**Its a short one ,i know,but meh what can you do**?

**Thank you again for the support and i will see you lads in the next one!**


	13. The fight between the Gold and normal

**Hello lads!**

**Welcome to anither chapter of this story.****I know its kinda late buy i was busy with studying soo sorry about that.**

**Anyway the story must go on!**

~Blackscale POV~

As i woke up from my sleep,i looked around to see if they were still there. Ok,they were still there and now my scales feel very weird. I looked at myself and saw that i was molding. I was finally molding! I could not believe my eyes!-well,antenae. I somehow knew that i had to go to a bigger place to fully mold my scales so i got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Oh wow,my scales are starting to look less black and more yellow!"

After a few more minutes of molding my scales ,the process finally finished.

"Now i am a Shagaru Magala! And its all thanks to them! I swear i will protect them untill death."

After saying that i suddenly felt a bit dazed.Maybe becouse of the molding process? I turned back to the cave leaving my old skin at the entrance. But as i was about to lean down i hear a climbing sound from outside. A human? Or another monster? Either way if it comes here this cave this will be my chance to pay back the favour.

The sounds were getting louder and louder untill a familliar face showed up. It's that darn Chameleos.

"Oh, aren't you a familiar face?" i say,clearly startling him.

"What are you doing up here? I hope you don't try any funny buisness with Zenix unless you want to have a bad time."

"Wait,how do you know him?"

"We are br-... old friends."

As the Chameleos was saying that i heard two familiar voices in the cave.

~Xen/Zenix POV~

I was woken up by some growls at the entrance of the cave. I lifted my head up from Star's and tried to spot the source from there but to no avail.

"Man,just when i was sleeping good."

Then i hear a voice beside me.

"Hey...*yawn* what's the matter?"said Star waking up.

"I heard some growls from the front of the cave. I think i might check it out."

"I will come with you,just in case."

"Ok.Sure."

She was coming with me wherever i went to lately.I know she loves me but i didn't think it would be by that much.

We both got up and headed to the entrance of our den.

(I swear if this is another male...) i thaught to myself. Wait,what? What did i just say in my mind. Weird. Very weird.

When we reched the front i saw Purplescale and Blackscale. The only thaught that came to my mind was: Oh boy,this will not end up good at all.

"Hey! Blackscale! You molded in a Shagaru Magala!"

He looked at me surprised to see me.

"Hey Zenix!" Blackscale said.

"Good morning sleepy birds."said Purplescale.

"Hey,do you know this guy?"asked Blackscale.

"Yeah he is an old friend of mine.."

"Hey Chameleos. I wanna say im sorry for starling and fighting you and your girlfriend then. I was just looking for some prey."

"Meh,its nothing. " he responded. "But she's not my girlfriend.." he whispered to himself.

"Really?"said Blackscale clearly surprised by his response.

"Yeah.But you don't need to apologize to me. You should apologize to Clearskin since its her territory."

"Oh,ok then."

"What is happening?" said Star coming beside me.

"Nothing.Just two of my friends befriending."i said happily.

"Hey,where is Blackscale?" Star asked.

"I am right here."

"But you had black scales not golden ones if i remember correctly."

"I molded my scales and became a Shagaru Magala. By the way that name doesn't suit me anymore so from now one call me Sun.I will always be at your service since you guys helped me mold."

"Ok Sun." i said with a grin on my face."Now,Purplescale,what brings you up here?"

"I just wanted to check on you.I have a bad feeling but seeing that he is okay i don't knw what it is." Purplescale said while pointing at Sun.

"Just call me Sun.Magalas lack genders so it's kinda awkward."

"Oh,sorry."

"How's Clearskin?" asked Star.

"She's sleeping right now."

"Or am i?" a familiar face talked as Clearskin began to materialize into existance.

"Oh Clearskin? I thaught you were sleeping?"

"Did you really think that i did not hear you when you snucked out of our cave?"

"No?"

"Hey Clearskin!"

"Hey Star! Howzit going? I haven't seen you in a long time! I see you have been busy..."

"Yes..."she said while dropping a glance at me. "You too i guess?"Star pointed at Purplescale with her eyes.

Clearskin blushed.

"Well it's time to go,and i forgive you...Sun,was it?"

"Thanks and yeah."

"But we just came here.."Purplescale quickly pointed out.

"I need to make sure our territory isn't taken by another Chameleos or another monster."she said while taking off in the air.

Purplescale soon followed and sai to himself:Our territory?

"I'll see you around! See ya!"

"See ya!"i quickly responded.

After that i soon remembered that i had not eaten for some time and the big Aptonoth carcass wasn't good anymore.

"I see someone's hungry.."said Star while licking my snout.

"Wanna hunt?"i asked Sun and Star.

Star nodded quickly but Sun said he will go alone smirking at her for some reason.

We went out to find some prey on the fields beside the mountain.

The search didn't take long and we soon found a similar Aptonoth with the last one so we quickly dove for it. The creature did not have a chance and it go0t killed in an instant. After killing the creature i soon hear a roar coming from the sky. The source looked like another Valstrax wich was diving towards us. No, more like towards me. I realised the situation i was in and quickly moved out of the attack range.

The Valstrax crashed down splitiing me and Star, but got up instantly taking a fighting posture. He was giving me a death-stare even though i had not done any harm to it.

After a few moments the Valstrax looked at Star behind him and growled.

"She is mine!" the Valstrax said while making his wings look like some sort of spears or tridents. Star looked at him and back at me with a pleading and fearfull stare.

I understood her point and took a fighting posture aswell. Folding my four wings into tridents.

"If you want her you will go through me first!"i growled.

The other Valstrax wasn't too scared that i was bigger than him.

He let out a very loud and furious roar before charging at me with his wings.

I was not to be outdone as i let out and even louder roar then charging at him aswell.

"You will not take Star!"

Then a ferocious fight began between us. He lounged his trident at my chest clearly aiming to kill me with a single blow but i was too fast for him.I evaded his attack and aimed for his wings with mine to slash them. I somehow knew that i needed to fight with my wings folded. Maybe it was instinct? I catch him with my front legs and slash his right wing with my right wing. When i tried to do the same for the other he escaped my grasp and managed to slash my forrmemrly injured eye.

After that we both stop for a moment to take air in our lungs. After that we boosted into the sky to try and kill eachother wth our speed. I manage to hit his forlegs but my tail gets hurt too. After we were at a very high altitude we then wreslted to the ground trying to impale eachoher with our tridents.

He does so with his left trident to my right wing and arms leaving me to fall to the ground.Hopeless.

"No...I can't lose here...Star...needs me..."

After a few minutes i suddenly feel a surge lf power in my body and boost up to him and manage to impale his neck and left wing. Now we were both falling to the ground. Only the survivor will take Star. 'Take'? 'Keep' goddamit!

The ground was quickly approaching us so at the last minute i tried to soften my landing but the other Valstrax just put himself above me to ease his fall.

We both fall to the ground with him on top of me.

After he got up he put his claw on my head and let out a deafining roar. But you know what they say,never let your guard down when you are beside your enemies..

"I...AM...THE...WI--"

His roar was short lived as i impaled his lungs with all four of my tridents making him fall beside me. I then get on top of him and charge up one final dragon blast in my mouth. This was the biggest dragon blast i would ever shoot.

"Never.Let.Your.Guard.Down." Then i fire the blast into his face killing him in an instant.

I then noticed that my body was emanating some sort of black dragon energy from my head and wings.

"*Huff* *huff* He was something brutal..." I tried to walk to Star but i was too wounded.

"ZENIX!"yelled Star."Are you alright please don't die on me now!". Then i heard her crying and one of her tears got in my face.

"You...can't...get away...from...me...that ...easily"

"Zenix! You are alive!Thank Fatalis for that."

She then started to lick my wounds wich felt very good but i was still unable to walk.

I had a lot of wounds.My right eye was slashed again,and i dont know if it will recover this time. My front legs and right wing are imapaled,not to mention my tail was in a horrible state. But i was alive.

She then dragged the Aptonoth carcass beside me encouraging me to eat but it wws painfull moving my body. I manage to eat a few chunks of the meat before dropping unconscious on the ground. The only things i remember from that is Star calling my name one more time.

After that i wake up in our den besides her,looking at me closely.

"YOU ARE AWAKE!I THAUGHT I LOST YOU!"she yelled then hugged my head.

"I...told..you...i would...protect...you..".

"You've done enough! From now one me and Sun will hunt while you recover,"she said while licking my slashed eye.

"I...love...you.."i said with all the power i had .

"Me too."she said then coiled around me to keep me warm wich made me fall asleep.

**Now thats a lot of ****_bo_****_dy_** **damage!**

**Anyway sorry for the late upload again.**

**I was busy studying.**

**Untill next time lads!**


	14. Chameleos showdown

**Greetings!**

**Time for another chapter!**

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

As me and Clearskin were heading back to the cave i couldn't help but wonder why did she say the cave and territory are 'ours'.

"Hey,Clearskin?"

"Yes?"

"Umm why did you say the territory was ours? From what i know this is _your _territory not mine."

She blushed again.

"Well..you see...umm...i...decided to share my territory with you...and...uh"

I was surprised. She isn't keen on losing her territory nor sharing it with other monsters.

"Ok.?..."

As we were heading down to the cave we encounter that same Zinogre that was there last time.It growled at me and Clearskin.

"Get off my territory!"

"I could say the same thing."replyed Clearskin.

The Zinogre charged at Clearskin howling. He then jumped on her and began to howl again.

This won't end very well.

Clearskin looks at me then at the Zinogre then back at me.

When the Zinogre finally stopped howling ,now fully charged i lounged at him impaling his neck with my horn. The Zinogre fell on the ground growling in pain while i took Cleaeskin away. I know that Chameleoses can make mist if they want to so i should use that to my advantage.

I compressed my scales and let out a thick mist.

"Where are you coward!?" howled the angered Zinogre.

I took Clearskin to the cave and told her to stay there. Then i returned to this annoying menace.

"You are powerfull Zinogre. But you lack intelligence."i mock him.

"How dare you!"he said then he let out one of his loudest of roars.After that he charged aimlessly to where my voice came from ,making him crash in a rock.

Seeing i had a chance i attack him with my horn then fire a blob of poison in his deep wound.

The Zinogre growled in pain before he just fell to the ground lifeless.

Turns out my horn reached his heart.

"Now we won't have to deal with you anymore." Wait.Did i just say _we_ ? I shook my head then cleared the mist just to see Clearskin staring at me with a satisfied look.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"i asked .

"No.."

"Then? I thaught i told you to stay in the cave."

"Well,i wanted to see if you are alright."

"Okay,if you say so."

Then Clearskin turns back to the cave twitching her tail in sign that she wants me to follow her. I followed her to the cave and entered but no one was there visually.

I sensed her pressence around me. She silently coiled her tail around mine, put herself beside me and started licking my face.

I understood thet she was beside me and decided to lay down aswell.

"Might i ask why did you save me from that hunter?"i asked after some time.

"Becouse i couldn't bare seeing another one of my kind being killled by a human that will eventually wear its skin.."

"Another one?"i asked surprised.

"My mother and father got killed by two humans a year ago. Even though i could care for myself and started a life on my own it was hard seeing them dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And when i saw you i thaught that i could at least save something."she continued.

"Well now i am here. And i want to thank you for that" (Even though she didn't really save me)

"Your welcome" she said while licking my face again.

I see she does that more then usual.

"Hey,ive got a question for you too."

"And what would that be?"

"Ever since i saved you from the hunter you've been proving to be a strong and gentle Chameleos. Do you like me?"

I was shocked by that question.

"Well...uh...y-yeah..."i said while blushing. Then out of instinct i asked:"Do...you...like..me too?"

She imedietly blushed and made herself visible.

"...Yeah..."

I gently lick her face since she did that so many times i thaught that would satisfy her. She let out a small growl and coiled herself around me tighter,then proceeded to lick my face aswell.

After that we both cuddled even more and tried to sleep.

But we don't get to sleep for too long since we hear a loud roar from the front of the cave. It was another Chameleos. Another female to be exact. She charged towards us splitting us then coiled around me in a possesive manner. After that the female Chameleos hissed at Clearskin:"Get out.He's.mine.now."

I gave her a surprised look and don't even get to say a word when the female Chameleos starts licking me on the neck.

Clearskin starts to hiss at her. "No.He is MINE."

After saying that she pounces at the female Chameleos taking her down from me. They began to fight with their horns and occasionally their claws. I tried to help Clearskin but everytime i do she won't let me. They duel with their horns for what seems like an hour then thay take a short brake. Clearskin tries a new tactic: She lounges at the female and bites her neck then fires a poison blob there. Not to be outdone the female Chameleos impales Clearskin's neck then poisons her as well. Now they were equally harmed. The female Chameleos and Clearskin let out a very thick mist around the area outside the cave.

I just watched them, and i couldn't do nothing. I was,useless. A hear them clashing their horns and scratching eachother.

"You won't take Purplescale from me!"I hear Clearskin say . After that i hear a loud growl from the other Chameleos and a big thud on the ground. The mist then cleared up and i could see Clearskin limping towards me clearly very injured but alive.

"What were you thinking!? You could've died out there!"

"I wanted to... show you...how much i... cared...for...you"

"You don't need to show me anything .I know how much you care about me.And i feel the same way."

"Then you want to be mates?"

That question came out of nowhere.

"Y-yes"i responded.

She was very injured.The other female Chameleos has wounded her soft belly and her wings not to mention her tail and neck were gashed and her horn scratched.

Then total silence. After a short while i proceed to lick her wounds to wich she twiches painfully and pleasurey.

"Please don't ever do that again. I don't want to see you injured like this."

Her only response was cuddling tighter around me. I eventually coiled around her as well and covered her wounds with my wing and tongue to ease her pain.

A tear escaped my eye and fell on her face and then she licked my face one more time. After that we both fell asleep keeping her warm.

~Sun POV~

"Is he going to be allright Star?"

"I hope. He looks very injured. That Valstrax was tough though."

"Is there anything i can do to help?"

"You could hunt for him. I need to make sure he is safe from other creatures since in this state he's helpless."

"I will do my best."

After talking to Star i head out to find some prey. In a clearing i eventually find an Aptonoth herd to wich i dive and kill 3 of them. After that i bring them one by one to the Valstrax den. I then stay at the entrance as a guard.

"I hope you get better soon Zenix."

**And that wraps up this chapter! Woo!**

**See ya in the next one lads!**


	15. Being Hunted

**Hello laddies!**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

~Roger POV~

Me,Dan and Jack ran to the guildmaster's headquarters.

"Guildmaster sir! We have huge news!"

"Oh? Someone is excited."

"We have bad and good news." continues Jack.

"Fill me in then."

"Ok so the bad news are that Voron is now missing aswell. And he turned into a Chameleos..."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Yeah,he turned into one. I witnessed a fight between him ,a female Chameleos and a Gore Magala."

"Oh boy. And the good news are?"

"Well we think that the same thing happened to Xen." said Dan.

"Ok... But how exactly did Voron turn into a fucking Chameleos?"

"He mentioned a weird scale from the female Chameleos."i replyed.

"Hmm...Well i guess there is nothing to do now. We need to report this to the Schrade."

"Ok sir!" we all say in unison.

**_After some time_**

"High comander. I require your attention."

"Yes? Whats the matter?"

"Two of our guild hunters have turned into elder dragons."

"Oh? Interesting...Thank you for telling me that.And who did turn into monsters to be exact?"

"Two brothers sir. Xen and Voron."

"Hmmhm.Ok..."

"What are we going to do sir?"responded the guildmaster.

I was evasdropping on the door and telling my friends the conversation.

"We are going to capture them or if they are stubborn slay them."

"But sir,they are still human beings!"

"No buts! If they were still humans they would've come back for help and thats it. This means they became monsters. They chose a side.

Now,send your best hunters to capture or slay them!"

"Ok sir."

Then i heard some footsteps heading for the door.

"Guildmaster sir! What will we do?"i ask nervously.

"We are going to hunt them. Its beyond my decisions.

Listen up,i will send my best hunters after them but i will send you guys first to warn them. Got that?"

"Yes sir!"

After an hour we head out to the Chameleos cave.

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

While i was sleeping with Clearskin i suddenly hear footsteps. Human footsteps. Not the best of times to show up but okay .

I gently leave Clearskin to sleep peacefully and i head out of the cave just to find Jack and Dan.

I then scratch the ground with the words:What brings you here?

Then Jack scribbles:Listen. You and Xen are in trouble. The high comander made the guildmaster to send some hunters after you guys. They will try to capture you or slay you.

I shook my head in surprise then i write:Thats worrysome. I need to warn Xen about them. Please keep an eye out while im gone. Clearskin is injured.

After that i try to fly to the Valstrax den. Although it was my first time flying i moved pretty fast and smoothly.

When i reached the entrance i found Sun sleeping.

"Sun!" i yell at him.

"Wh-what's the matter Purplescale?"

"Humans are coming for Zenix and me.You need to warn him right away. I need to head back to the cave before they find Clearskin."

"Understood."

I headed down to our cave and to my delight there were still no hunters.

I wrote to Jack and Dan:Alright.Thanks for the warning. Now go before they see you!

After they read that i erase our conversation so that the hunters wont know about it.

"Hey Clearskin! Wake up."i say as i gently lick her face.

"Yeah Purplescale? What has *yawn*happened?"

"Can you still camoflouge?"

"Yes but not for long. Why?"

"There are hunters after us."

"Then we need to fignt them!"

"Not in this state."i said while pointing at her wounds."We need to lay low so that they won't find us."

Then i hear some footsteps from the entrance of the cave.

"Quick! Camoflouge now!". After saying that we both dematerialize from visual existence.

"Any sign of them Alvin?"said a hunter with a greatsword on his back.

"Im afraid not,Rune. We need to search elsewhere. They clearly are out hunting or something."

"Ok then. I hope Jax and Sono are having better luck than us."

After a few more words they left the area.

"Alright,we are clear now."

Just as i said that Clearskin's invisibility wore off.

"*Huff* *Huff*i hope they won't come back." She clearly did not have any more energy.

"Me too. But for now,let's go to the more dark side of the den. They won't find us there."

I help her get up and we both head to the very back then cuddle since it was very cold there for some reason.

"Now,we need to get some rest and you to heal aswell" i say while i lick her wounds.

"But what if they c--"

"Im going to keep an eye out if they do."i cut her off.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to.Just seeing you happy is enough."

She then licks my face and cuddles with me.

"I hope Zenix is allright".

~Jax POV~

"You know Sono?"

"Know what Jax?"

"I don't even know why they want us to capture or kill these elders. I mean they did not cause any harm. Not to mention if they are humans that would be a genocidey type of thing."

"Yeah.You are right but we can't really do much anout that. The high commander said to hunt them so that's what we will do.Remember they picked their side."

"Well humans aren't godly to decide everyone's fate. We are not the 'apex' predators and we need to remember that."

"Anyway we are not too far from the entrance from what the map is showing me."said Sono.

"Then that means we need to get prepped."i say with an anxious tone.

~Sun POV~

If Purplescale is right and there are humans coming for us this is my chance to repay the favour.

"Star!"

She quickly got up and looked at me.

"There are humans heading here. I will try to hold them off but take Zenix to the back of the cave just in case. "

"Thank you for telling me!"she replyed before she dragged Zenix to the dark back of the cave then she put herself in front of him becouse trying to hide a big golden monster in the darkness isn't really easy.

After that i took off to the entrance of the cave just in time to see two humans climbing up the cliff.

I roar at them umfolding my wings. They were very freaked out like they had never seen a Shagaru before.

Seeizing my chance i tackle them making them fall of the cliff.

"This will surely deal with you!"

I then head back to the entrance of the cave,fold my wings on my shoulders then stand guard if they decide to come back.

~Alvin POV~

"Alright then lets try and find the Golden Valstrax ."

"From what i remember they live high up on this mountain."

Then a faint sound of screaming began to be thrown across the sky.

"Hey aren't those Jax and Sono?"

Rune doesn't even get to respond as Sono falls on him and Jax on me.

"A Shhaa-gaaru i-is u-u-p there..."said Jax clearly scared.

"He's right..."Sono agreed.

"Well now what?"i asked angered. "We can't tackle three elder dragons in one go!"

"Well...there is a way...but we need the high commander's approvement."responded Rune.

"No.Not THAT thing. We don't need to use it."said Jax.

"If we want to capture them then we need to i am afraid."responded Sono.

"Ok,fine use THAT against your friends."

"They are no longer our friends.They are monsters." replyed Rune with a weird tune. "It will take some time for it to arrive at the Schrade then here but we will use it".

**Phew. This chapter will be uploaded early becouse the last two were kinda late.**

**Anyway thank you so much for the reviews.This means a lot to me!**

**I will see you in the next one!**

**Ta-ta for now!**


	16. A Horrifying Idea

**Heyyo!**

**Want anither chapter?**

**Here you go.**

~Xen/Zenix POV~

I woke up being dragged by Star to the back of the cave for some reason.

"Wh...what's...going on?"i say still dazed by my sleep.

"We need to hide. Humans are comimg for us. Here,quick!"

I was put by her at the back of our cave then she stood in front of me with her wings unfolded to hide me.

"Thank you."i tell her while laying low.

"It's nothing. After all i do have to pay back your favour."she says with a smirky look.

"Oh...yeah..i did save you from the hunters once or twice,didin't i?"

"You sure did."she said while blushing.

A loud roar came from the entrance,along with some human screams.

"Oh,someone is scared."i joke.

"And presumeably dead."she replyed.

I hear some footsteps coming from the entrance, Thankfully they weren't human ones but just Sun's.

"Are you alright?"i ask him.

"Yeah. The screamed like scaredy Aptonoths."

"Already?"i say surprised.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Well i have a feeling we will hear from them again."

"Untill then,you need to rest and recover. Need i remind you of your injuries?" said Star while leaning beside me and licking my slashed eye again.

"Ok,ok."i said beaten.

"Sun?"

"Yeah Zenix?"

"Thanks for protecting me and Star."

"You are more than welcome my friend." he said then he finally leaned down closer to the entrance.

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

Sleeping with an eye out proved to be a challenge so i instead watch her sleep andmthinkmof any possibilitys on why would the Guild attack,us. I mean we did not do anything wrong ,did we? I shook my head and layed it down.

Probably sensing that i was distressed Clearskin put her head next to mine curling her body around mine.

"Um...?"i groan.

"Did you really think i did not notice when you left the cave again?"

"But i needed to warn the others about the humans."

"I know Purplescale,but it is nice to cuddle with you."

"I could say the same thing.And-"i try to say but get cut off by Clearskin licking my neck.

I lick her wounds wich have started to heal when she slept,ten covered her with my right wing.

She licked my snout one more time then she coiled her tail around mine tighter,and fell asleep.

Now i suddenly felt very sleepy and the second i closed my eyes beside her i fell into a deep sleep.

~Alvin POV~

"So...are we heading back to the Schrade?"

"Well,how do you think we will be able to use that weapon if we are the only trapped here?"replyed Rune.

"Good point. Let's head back."

"Now,keep in mind that we will need all of the Elder Dragon materials we can get" said Sono."So,what materials do we have?"

"I have skme Teostra scales,fur,and some horns."replyed Jax.

"I have Kushala scales and i think a gem or two"said Rune.

"I have Alatreon scales,two horns,an Alatreon gem and Chameleos scales aswell."i said proudly.

"Well then. I think when we are back we can show our plans to the smithy and start working at the dragon." said Rune.

"DRAGON?"me,Jax and Sono yell in unison.

"Yeah. I thaught i made that pretty clear."

"So are we building an artificial Elder Dragon?"i ask.

"Yes but with some twists. You'll see."said Rune with a diabolical look on his face.

~Jack POV~

"What are they talking about? An artificial Elder Dragon? Have they gone mad?" i ask Dan and Roger.

"I think they forget that we do not control nature." replyed Dan.

"We should warn the Guildmaster about their plan." said Roger. He whisled ,then a hawk came out of nowhere and landed on his arm."Do you have some paper by any chance?"

"Here,knock yourself out."i reply as i give him a sheet.

He then writes a note,wraps and ties it to the hawks right leg then lets it fly off in the direction of the guild.

**An hour later**

~Guildmaster POV~

"Well,well a message! I wonder what is it about".

I put my hand out and the message hawk lands on it.

When i unfolded the sheet and read the words i was shocked.

"For fuck's sake, are they mad?"

Just as i said that the front door opened letting me see my best hunters.

"Welcome back! How did it go?" i asked nonshallantly.

"Well we found out that there is a Shagaru Magala at the Valstrax cave, so we could not continue then an idea struck me."said Rune very excited.

As Rune was explaining his almighty plan i became horrified.

"That's enough. Why do you insist on building this..._thing_?" i ask again.

"Becouse if we want to study these beasts we need them to be captured." Rune respomded,then headed to the High Comander.

"High Comander sir!" he saluted.

"Yes? Is there something you want to tell me about?"

"Yes sir!".Then he showed him the plans.

"I see. You can build it,i hive you permission,but by the looks of it it will take a month."

"No bother! We can build it if we work hard enough!"insisted Rune.

"Now that's the spirit! You know you remind me of me when i was a young hunter...Oh memories..."

"Thanks sir!"

"Guildmaster!" the High Comander shouted.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you mind taking these plans to the smithy?"

"Will do,sir."

After that i quickly headed out of the room and threw the plans on the smith's table.

"We need this done as soon as possible."i quickly tell him.

The smith nearly jumped out of his boots when he saw them.

"In a month or so this will be done,but it will require more materials."

"Ok good to know."i say thej head back to the High Commander.

"Now we need to wait a month or so."

"Ok then."said Rune.

"But we need more materials."

"Thats not a problem!"Rune says proudly.

I then put my arm on his shoulder.

"You know what,kiddo? You have the spirit of a true hunter."

"Thank you sir!"he responded.

"But please Rune,at least try and don't hurt them too much. Remember they are still humans at heart."

"Sir,but-- Ok i guess you are right.I think i got ahead of myself. Well we still need to,wait for it to be made."

"Guess so. Thats the answer i was looking for! Now get something to eat you look like you are starving!"

**Another one done!**

**Phew. Again i appreciate the support on this story.**

**See ya !**


	17. Mating season(Warning ahead)

**Hello and welcome to another magnificent chapter of** **this story.**

**(I have to leave a quick warning though. Although the story is rated M, i want to warn some viewers that the content of this chapter is 18. I don't want to take anyone's innocence! There may be some of you out there that aren't exactly 18 so you have been warned! Btw i will post another ****clean version of this.)**

**And without further ado let the chapter roll!**

**_After a week_**

~Star POV~

As the days continued Zenix became healthier but also more hard to resist.The "Urge" was taking over. He recovered his slashed eye again surprisingly ane his wings and legs were healed up pretty well too. His tail,although not fully healed,was on it's way to recover aswell.He was harder and harder to resist. How could he control himself so good?

"Hey Star?"Zenix asked.

"Yes?"i reply.

"Thank you for everything."he said with an embaressed but cute tone.

I blush deeply.

"Y-your welcome." Now i wasmthe embaressed one.

"Is everything okay?"he asked looking cuter than ever.

"Y-yeah.."i say shyly.

He came closer to me ,and embraced me withnhis huge hot wings.

"You know...you can tell me anything that bothers you...right?"

"Y-yeah you're right."

"So...what has you you worked up on?"

"Well...remember when you confessed you love me?"i ask sheepishly.

He blushed more than me.

"Y-yes,i do remember. Wh-what about it?"

"Well i did not get the chance to ask you the second question."

"And that would be?"i said with a curious tone,wich made him even cuter!

"D-do...you...want...to be...my...mate?"i ask him with a shy tone.

"Yeah...I...do. Do...you?"he said more embaressed than ever.

"Yes!"i say as i tackle-hug him. This took him by surprise and we landed down in an awkward position.

I blush hard. So hard that you'd think i had a volcano in my mouth. He blushed even more.

"Wa-want to...um...go for a fly...?"i ask emaressed.

"With you,anywhere" he said licking my snout.

That felt better than usual and it even made me moan a little."Mm~"

As we were preparing to take offni see him prepare his wings wich is cute. I can't resist him for much longer.

We both took to the sky leaving our den behind and flying at the same speed up to the moon.

After reaching a certain point in altitude we both stop in the air.

I licked his snout and he hugged me wich surprised me and made us fall. But i did not complain since feeling him embracing me,touching me made me feel warm inside..

Then we fly as one making the courtship ritual take place.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life..."i tell him.

"So do i,Star."he responded hugging me even tighter.

"Mm~"i groan.

Then we come back to the den.

"You are the best thing that happened to me..." he said.

"No... You are!"i say tackle-hugging him again..into the same position as before. This time we blushed even harder. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"You know...mating season is going on...and...Do you want...to mate...with...me?"

He remained silent for a good minute. Come on! Say yes! Please.

"Y-yes" he said the most embaressed i have ever seen him be.

Then i alligned myself with him so that we could connect.

"Mmm~...do...it..i...beg...you" i plead.

After this he finally started the motion.

"Thanks...mmh~"

We finally started mating.

After half an hour we were slowly stopping.

"Give...me ...nhh...your...ngh...ngh...babies!"i could barely speak.

After that he finally seeded me making me fall beside him.

He nuzzles me with his snout.

"All good now?"he jokes.

"Mhmm.."i groan feeling warm inside..."Im..ready..for..round..two if you want.?"

"Ready when you are"he replied then nuzzled and licked my snout.

~Xen/Zenix POV~

When she asked me if i want to be her mate,i didn't know what to answer,but i did not want to make her sad so i said yes.

When i asked her she tackle-hugged me saying yes,landing in an awkward postition.She then asked for a fly so i granted her wish. After flying to z certain altitude we both stop.She licks me and i hug her,making us fall as one...

She then comfesses she wants to be with me for the rest of her life. I then hug her even tighter saying the same thing.

After that we get to the den and say that we both are the best things wich happened to eachother. She tackle-hugged me again falling into the same position as before,only this time she wanted to mate. I again,grant her wish and after half an hour later we end the session and start another.

**_Meanwhile at the Chameleos cave_**

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

Clearskin's wounds have been healing great so in no time she was back as her former self.

"Thank you for takinh care of me..." she said..

"Well,that's what mates are for,right?"

"Yeah...But not only that..."she said wrapping her body around mine ,exposing herself..

"Umm...?"i groan.

"You know what i want..."

"Yeah...i guess so..."

"Then let's do it."she says with a hungry look.

"Ok fine."

After an hour of this stuff we both end up exhausted and sleep the night curled up with eachother.

**Aaaaaand thats enough. I can't write that much about this. But i think this will do.I will try to upload a cleaner version,thiugh it will be much smaller in comparison. And to those who did not listen,I WARNED YOU.****Anyway see ya in the next one.**


	18. Mating seasons(clean)

**Here's the clean version.**

**After a week**

~Star POV~

As the days continued Zenix became healthier but also more hard to resist.The "Urge" was taking over. He recovered his slashed eye again surprisingly and his wings and legs were healed up pretty well too. His tail,although not fully healed,was on it's way to recover aswell.He was harder and harder to resist. How could he control himself so good?

"Hey Star?"Zenix asked.

"Yes?"i reply.

"Thank you for everything."he said with an embaressed but cute tone.

I blush deeply.

"Y-your welcome." Now i was the embaressed one.

"Is everything okay?"he asked looking cuter than ever.

"Y-yeah.."i say shyly.

He came closer to me ,and embraced me withnhis huge hot wings.

"You know...you can tell me anything that bothers you...right?"

"Y-yeah you're right."

"So...what has you you worked up on?"

"Well...remember when you confessed you love me?"i ask sheepishly.

He blushed more than me.

"Y-yes,i do remember. Wh-what about it?"

"Well i did not get the chance to ask you the second question."

"And that would be?"i said with a curious tone,wich made him even cuter!

"D-do...you...want...to be...my...mate?"i ask him with a shy tone.

"Yeah...I...do. Do...you?"he said more embaressed than ever.

"Yes!"i say as i tackle-hug him. This took him by surprise and we landed down in an awkward position.

I blush hard. So hard that you'd think i had a volcano in my mouth. He blushed even more.

"Wa-want to...um...go for a fly...?"i ask emaressed.

"With you,anywhere" he said licking my snout.

That felt better than usual and it even made me moan a little."Mm~"

As we were preparing to take offni see him prepare his wings wich is cute. I can't resist him for much longer.

We both took to the sky leaving our den behind and flying at the same speed up to the moon.

After reaching a certain point in altitude we both stop in the air.

I licked his snout and he hugged me wich surprised me and made us fall. But i did not complain since feeling him embracing me,touching me made me feel warm inside..

Then we fly as one making the courtship ritual take place.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life..."i tell him.

"So do i,Star."he responded hugging me even tighter.

"Mm~"i groan.

Then we come back to the den.

"You are the best thing that happened to me..." he said.

"No... You are!"i say tackle-hugging him again..into the same position as before. This time we blushed even harder. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"You know...mating season is going on...and...Do you want...to mate...with...me?"

He remained silent for a good minute. Come on! Say yes! Please.

"Y-yes" he said the most embaressed i have ever seen him be.

~Xen/Zenix POV~

When she asked me if i want to be her mate,i didn't know what to answer,but i did not want to make her sad so i said yes.

When i asked her she tackle-hugged me saying yes,landing in an awkward postition.She then asked for a fly so i granted her wish. After flying to z certain altitude we both stop.She licks me and i hug her,making us fall as one...

She then comfesses she wants to be with me for the rest of her life. I then hug her even tighter saying the same thing.

After that we get to the den and say that we both are the best things wich happened to eachother. She tackle-hugged me again falling into the same position as before,only this time she wanted to mate. I again,grant her wish and after half an hour later we end the session and start another.

Meanwhile at the Chameleos cave

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

Clearskin's wounds have been healing great so in no time she was back as her former self.

"Thank you for takinh care of me..." she said..

"Well,that's what mates are for,right?"

"Yeah...But not only that..."she said wrapping her body around mine ,exposing herself..

"Umm...?"i groan.

"You know what i want..."

"Yeah...i guess so..."

"Then let's do it."she says with a hungry look.

"Ok fine."

After an hour of this stuff we both end up exhausted and sleep the night curled up with eachother.

Aaaaaand thats enough. I can't write that much about this. But i think this will do.I will try to upload a cleaner version,thiugh it will be much smaller in comparison. And to those who did not listen,I WARNED YOU.Anyway see ya in the next one.


	19. Worrying too much

**Hello beautifull people and welcome back to this story.**

**Here's a late chapter,becouse studies.**

**Enjoy.**

~Xen/Zenix POV~

Ever since me and Star did it, she has been laying beside me for the past week days. Im starting to get worried about her.I saw that she just stood beside me cuddling,alyhough she has not eaten in so long.

"Hey..Hey Star...Wakey-wakey."

"Mhhm.?"she groans probably stil dazed by the sleep.

"We haven't eaten in five days. Don't you think it's time to hunt?"

"Go back to sleep,Zenix...Your body is too warm to give up..."she said while wrapping her tail around mine.

"But-"I get cut off by her licking my snout.

"...Go back to sleep... we'll hunt another time..."she said then licked my snout again.

Damnit shes seducing me!

"Fine..You are lucky i love you."i say then start licking her snout aswell.

She then practically pushed us both to the back of the cave,then she got under me.

"I don't want to let you go...ever."she said nuzzling me.

"Me neither...I swear i will protect you my whole life."

She then laid her head next to my body,then i embraced her with my wings,tail and head.

"It feels good to be this warm..."she said yawning.

"I guess *yawn* yea..."

Then we both drifted off to sleep..

~Sun POV~

"And there they go again. That have slept for the past week! How long can they stay without food? Honestly i don't understand this couple thing,but oh well i can't complain aince i don't have a gender."

After saying that i decide to go for a fly to clear my mind.

"At least the night is beautifull."then i hear a rumble from my stomach."But i need to eat now. Great."

As i flew downwards i noticed a herd of Aptonoths,and since they are quite the meal,i decide to dive for one.

When i got one i killed it with ease makijg the others flee away.

"Tasty."i say as i begin to eat from the carcass. When i just got a piece from it i hear a loud roar coming frommthe forest. It was a green wyvern.It just looked at me salivating,with spikes around it's mouth slowing the saliva down.

"Don't.Even.Think.About it"i roar at it.

But the beast responds.

"I am not thinking about that..."

Why do i have a feeling hes talking about me?

It then roared and charged towars me.

"You!"

I fly up out of it's range of attack and fire frenzy orbs at it. It then fell down on the hround screeching in pain before eventually stopping.

"Good."

In a matter of seconds the green beast got up ready to fight again but stopped and fell to the ground lifeless.

"Now,i need to wait."i said as i dragged the Aptonoth carcass to the green beast's.

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

I woke up curled with Clearskin. She was so into her sleep that she was literally under me. How could she even sleep like this? I quickly get off her in hopes of not crushing her with my weight,but she suddenly shivered and curled herself with me again.

"Clearskin?...Hey..."i said nuzzling her.

She woke up amd returned the favour.

"...Yes...?"she asked.

"Are you hungry?"i reply.

"Well,i could use some food,but id rather stay with you..."she said licking my neck.

"What if i get some food then we could resume our sleep?"i suggest then get up and head towards the entrance.

"I will go with you! -"she said but suddenly felt a pain in her stomach.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?"i come to her quickly sustaining her.

She then looked at her belly and then at me.

"Is your stomach alright?"

"Well...i think we are going to have babys..."

I have a sudden realisation.

"I will become a father?..."

"Yes..."she said while licking my snout."Congratz..."

I then hug her with my wings.

"Stay here. I will come back with food shortly. Please do not make any efforts. I don't want you to be in pain again."

She appeared to be sad becouse she was with him all the time,and nkw she had to waiy for him to come back. Through her sadness she nodded and corled herslef into a ball.

"I will come back soon. Promise."i say then i lick her snout again and head off.

**And thats it for this chapter.**

**I apologize for the short size but i sadly havebto study for an exam.**

**Expect a longer one maybe 4-5 days later,but untill then i tjink i will continue the short ones. Anyway see ya!**


	20. Its called mating season for a reason

**Hello peeps!****I would like to thank you for the support.****Now lets see what this chapter has to bring.**

~Sun POV~

I waited a day beside the green beast's carcass,eating from the other one. Since i now am a Shagaru Magala,i can reproduce using my virus. So i was waiting for my children to come out of the beast.

Suddenly i hear something moving the foliage.

"Whoever is out there,will feel my wrath if it tries eating my food."

But i had nothing yo fear since the one that came from the leafs was no other then Purplescale.

"Sorry,sorry."he said.

"Purplescale! Whats up?"

"Searching for food. You?"

"Attending to some important buisness. Here. You can take this Aptonoth i hunted. It's not much,but it should sustain you and Clearskin for a while."

Purplescale looked at the carcass then started to carry it.

"Thanks a lot! And nice job killing that Deviljho! But why don't you eat it?"

"Well...it's for my young ones."

"Congratulations then!"He then stopped with a confused look.

"But how did you even-"he tries yo say.

"My virus works as a reproduction mode too."i cut him off.

After i finished saying that some sounds started to come from the Deviljho. Thankfully the beast was dead a long time ago, so this could only mean one thing.

I approached the carcass,tearing the flesh to see a little baby Magala.

It screeched a little then jumped pn me cuddling.

Im going to call this one Echlipse.

Then another screech came from the carcass revealing another Gore Magala.

The second one jumped on my face,

screeching like the other one before cuddling with me.

"Good luck with them!" Purplescale said again.

"You seem eager to get back to Clearskin. Has something happened?"

He blushed.

"I may be in the same situation in a few weeks..."he says.

"Good luck to you too then. I look forward in meeting your hatchlings."

He waves his tail in a sign of goodbye since he was dragging the carcass.

Now i turn my attention back to mine as i soon discover that they are lucking me with their small tongues.

"Now,now little ones,its time for dinner!" i say then push them gently to the 'Deviljho' carcass.

At first they were reluctant butvwhen they took a bite,they imedietly started eating it.

I look at the younger Magala and decide to call it Shy,since it was very shy when it was eating the carcass,letting Echlipse eat more.

I then lay my head on my claws and watch them eat.

When they ate their fill they got close to their parent and laid down aswell.

The jungle was getting full of life . Scavangers started to come for the carcass so to be safe i took Shy and Echlipse in my front claws then grab the carcass in the other two claws then flew to the Valstrax den.

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

As i finally reached the cave i find Clearskin still sleeping in the back.

I nuzzle her again wich made her wake up.

"Time for breakfast."i say then i bring the carcass to her.

"Thank you."she replied nuzzling me aswell. "Want to join me?"she then asked.

"Anything for you."

After that we both started eating from the carcass.

When we finished Clearskin moved to the back of the cave,slowly,but surely.

She then laid down and twiched her tail in a sign that she want to be followed. And so i did.

I coiled myself around her and hugged her with my wing.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Purplescale."she condesses.

"You too." i say then start to lick her snout again.

She put her head under mine.

"Are you sure you are vomfortable sleeping like this?"i ask nervously.

"I am more then comfortable..."she says while she wraps her tail with mine.

"Ok,if you say so."

After that i put my head on hers snd drifted to sleep.

~Xen/Zenix POV~

I wake up hearing some loud flaps,little screeches and a loud thud inside the cave.

"Hey Sun.*yawn*What are those noises...?"i ask.

Then two Gore Magalas appear out of nowhere.

"They are Shy and Echlipse.My young ones."

"Oh? Well hi there little ones!" i said with a low screech myself trying not to wake Star up.

Then Echlipse went in front of me and jumped between my arms cuddling then fell asleep.

"It seems that it likes you. Thats a good start."said Sun laying down aswell.

Shy,as its name would suggest, came to Star's snout with steady steps then licked her wich made her wake up.

"Hey...Zenix what's going on-"she then stopped. I think she thaught i licked her. "Who are you ?"she asked Shy.

The little Magala then ran off scared to her parent.

"Ok...?"she said surprised.

"It is my kid ,Shy. And the one that is with Zenix is Echlipse."

"They are cute." i said in unison with Star. Then sbe put ber bead beside me.

After a little while Shy came go Star's snout again. It then got between me and Star to get warm.

"If you are hungry i brought a Deviljho carcass."

"Thank you Sun."i reply then gently put Echlipse beside him and heading the carcass to eat.

"Star? Are you hungry?"i ask.

"Kinda."Then she puts Shy beside Echlipse and slowly goes for the carcass aswell.

But just as she was about to reach the meat she fell down with a pain in ber abdomen.

"Ohghh..."

I stop eating then quickly help her get up.

"Are hurt? Is everything alright?" i ask panicked.

"Yeah. I guess those little ones are a good exercise for us." Star said.

"What do you mean?"i ask.

" It looks like i bare your eggs."

Then silence insues.

"Wait...IM GOING TO BE A FATHER?"

"Yeah..."she said licking my snout again."After all its called 'mating season' for a reason."

I then lick her abdomen. " I promise to protect all of you. From anything.Untill my last breath."

"That's why i love you.You are a good mate and care about me. Now lets eat!"

"Ok."i reply excited.

"Oh my god this is one of the best days of my life."

"First of many i hope.." Star replies lickinv me once more.

After we ate our fill we cuddled together again and fell asleep. This time the little Magalas sticked to Sun to sleep.

**And thats it for this chapter.****Phew...****Now back to studying. (/)****See ya in the next chapter.**


	21. Little Surprises

**Heyoo!**

**Next chapter coming in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Go!**

**Three weeks later**

~Alvin POV~

A month has passed since the beginning of the construction of The

Alateos Daorium. The Artificial Elder Dragon. Although we have been working hard ,killing Kushalas, Teostras,Chamrleoses and sometimes an Alatreon or two we still have ways to go.

"Rune! How much do we have untill we complete the damn beast?"i shout.

"By my calculations we will complete the Artficial Elder Dragon the next week."

"Finally! I am tired of this!"

"Me too!"said Jax,Sono,Jack,Roger and Dan in unison.

"QUIT WHINING WILL YA?"Rune suddenly yelled."IT IS ENOUGH THAT ALATEOS DAORIUM WILL NOT BE COMPLETED IN ONE MONTH BUT AT LEAST IF YOU STOP WHINING AND WORK BETTER WE WOULD BE WAY AHEAD IN THIS PROJECT."

"Ok ok,sheesh."

Then Rune went into his dorm.

"Soon. Soon there will be the time. Xen,Voron you will pay for choosing that side."

"Thats exactly what i was thinking."said the High Commander.

"You can't scare me.I already knew you were there."

"You can't blame a man for trying though,can ya?"

"I guess.. Sorry for taking this long."

"I kinda expected it to take a longer time so as long as it does it's job it's okay."

"I hope so."

~Xen/Zenix POV~

After i learned that i will be a father i was more wary with Star. I did not want her to get hurt by anything.

In a morning i wake up to see Star moving in her sleep. She seemed to be whining.

"Star...hey Star..."i say while nuzzling her.

But she kept whining.

"Hey..Star wakey-wakey.!"i say now licking her face.

"*pant*pant*Whats going on?...*yawn*" she said with a fearfull voice.

"Its allright Star. I think you had a nightmare."i say continueing the licking.

"Ok..I thaught i lost you.."

"And what made you think that?"i say worried.

"In my nightmare i saw a giant monster eating you with some weird mettalic tentacles...And i thaught you were gone...*sob*"

"Well im here. No need for that. Ibam with you and will never let anything hurt you. I will never leave you."

She then nuzzled me and cuddled beside me.

"Thank you.."

"Now,are you hungry?"i aske her.

"Yeah.."she responded.

"Ok i will go hunt".

"Ok. But come back fast! ".she yelled.

"Of course!"i say preparing my wings.

"..I might have a surprise for you...when you come back..."

Since Sun was out hunting aswell Star was left alone with Echlipse and Shy.

After 15 minutes i find a quite big Aptonoth and decide to go for it.

I dove with a very high speed killing it in an instant.

"Now to get ya to Star."

The trip back didn't take long sinxe i flown with full speed.

"Star i am back! How are you and the Magalas?"i say while dragging the carcass in.

"Star! Where are you? Star? Sta-"i stop as i see her at the back of the cave with her coiled around three eggs and the Magalas around her.

"Star? Are those?"

"Surprise!"she suddenly talked.

"Wow...no wonder they held you down."i said licking her snout.

"I told you i had a surprise."

"They look so fragile and light..."

"They are actually quite hard to pick up...nevermind laying them."she said looking at the eggs.

"Are you okay? It must've hurt a little..."i said wrapping myself around her to complete a full circle around the eggs.

"Im fine as long as you're with me..."

she said while licking my snout.

"How long untill they hatch?"

"Considering i just laid them probably a week or two."said Star holding the eggs closer to herself.

"I can't wait."i say excited.

The little Magalas suddenly tense up while a big thud came from the entrance of the cave.

"Sun!Sun!Sun!" i hear Echlipse say.

"Sun?Sun!"Shy quickly follows.

And they were right Sun was dragging his kill in the cave.

"Good morning Sun!"i greet it.

"Good morning guys! Oh. I see you have been busy Star.."

"Y-yeah.."she said while blushing a bit.

"These little guys syarted talking by the way."i continue.

"Is that so? Shy? Echlipse?"

"Sun! Sun!" they said in unison while cuddling with their parent.

"In that case im proud of you."he said licking them. "Here eat up."

Then he showed his killed Aptonoth.

The little Magalas wasted no time in eating the kill.

I look back at Star and discover that she fell asleep.She must be tired. I soon follow her.

"Guys,its morning and you went back to sleep?"is all i heard Sun say before falling asleep aswell.

~Voron/Purplescale POV~

I wake up to see Clearskin moving around the cave.

"*Yawn* Clearskin? Is there something wrong?"

Clearskin suddenly stops and nuzzles me.

"Evwrything's fine Purplescale. Don't worry."

"No it is not. I see you are shaking. What has you so worked up for?"

"Uhh..."

"You can tell me anything that bothers you. "i lick her snout reassuring her.

"Okay...i think i might lay the eggs soon..."

"Okay. Thats normal to be like that."

"It's just that it will be my first time being a mother and i don'r want to end up like my mother letting the hatchlings on their own."

"Who says you will be alone? Remember im jer to protect you AND the hatchlings. You can count on me."

"Thank you Purplescale."

"Im going out hunting now.Stay put and don't move too much,okay?"

"Okay."

I head out and find an Aptonoth in no time.

In twenty minutes i was already dragging the carcass back to our den.

"Clearskin? I brought breakfast!"

"Hey Purplescale? I wanna show you something."

"And what would that be?"i ask approaching her.

She then lifts her tail revealing two purple eggs.

I look at the eggs and then at her.

"You bring me happiness. You know that?" i ask her.

"Yes!"she says jumping on me.

"Well i think its time to heat up the eggs."

"Yeah!"

We then coil around them making a body heat circle around them.

"They'll hatch in about two weeks i think."

"How do you know?"

"Mother told me when i was younger."she said while putting her head down.

"Well i guess we can tell that to one of them of they are female."i say licking her one more time before moving my head beside hers.

I look at the eggs for about two more minutes then seeing as she fell asleep i do the same.

**Anddd thats it for this one.****A lot of little sutprises. ;)**

**The next chaptet will be a little more action based.**

**Anyways see ya in the next one.**


	22. In the Belly of the Beast

**Hiiiii!****Welcome ladies and gentlemen ro this wonderfull chapter offff...**

**ok i will stop now.**

**This is getting cringey**

**Here's your chapter for today.**

**~Xen/Zenix Pov**

The next morning a loud roar could be heard from outside. That roar woke all of us up and even made the little Magalas hide behind Sun.

"I'll go check. Stay here."i tell them.

"Be carefull!"Star warns me.

"I will. Don't worry"

When i get outside i am greeted with a horrifying view. There were huge tornados travelling aroumd the Ruined Pinnacle. And with that roar thic could only ,eam one thing.

I flew up in the sky to spot the source but the winds were too powerfull to maintain an akyitude so i had to keep moving. Eventually i spot an Amatsugamatsuchi.

"One of you?Here? Thats new."i tell muself.

I fly to see what is up with it.

"Hey! Can i help you?"

"..."it stays silent.

"What's the matter?"i continue.

"Dragon...hybrid...redmane...black scales...3 large horns."

"Where? Did it hurt you? Are you okay?"

"No. But it seems that it's following me. Please go away. I don't want to get you into trouble fastscale."

"I want to help though. Where is it?"

"I think it's about to reach the mountain you came from."

"How do you know?"i ask surprised.

"I can feel it within the air."

"Oh no..Star!"i say quickly boosting my way to the cave.

I get there in no time just to see a massive monster flying towards the cave. It had six wings. Different pairs. Three large horns as the Amatsugamatsuchi said. It seemed to resemble a hybrid between a Chameleos,a Teostra,a Kushala Daora and an Alatreon. It was an abomination.

I quickly fly in front of it syopping it in it's tracks.

"Who are you?...No. _What_ are you?"

The beast suddenly roared. That roar is the strongest i have heard in awhile.

I fly towards its face tackling it my body. I then flew back to the cave.

"Listen to me carefully. I want you to run. Fly away from here.Now."

"Why? What is happening?"Sun and Star asked.

"A huge dragon is heading our way and i have a feeling it won't ,eave without a fight."

Then Star took a look outside the cave and looked at me fearfully.

"No i won't let you fight that thing! It lookes just like the creature from my dream. I don't want to lose you!"

"For now we need to protect you, the eggs and the little Magalas."

"Echlipse,Shy listen up. I need you to go with Star whereever she goes untill i come back. Got that kiddos?"

"Sun! Sun!" they both said and turned to Star.

"Alright.Sun? Are you ready?"

"Lets go."

After that, me and Sun flew out of the cave to 'greet' the dragon with dragon blasts and purple orbs. The dragon seemed unfazed by them. It then firedmsome weird looking tentacoes at us. Wait,those are not tentacles. They are chains!

Then i had a sudden realisation. We were not fighting a real creature. It was simply a mechanism. I looked back to see if Star hadmflown away andmto my delight i saw her take off with the eggs in her front hands the baby Magalas in the other.

Now our only concern was the big artificial elder dragon.

It suddenly fired some chains at Sun but i quickly pushed him out of the way leaving the chains to go amiss. After a short while i nitice that the tornados feom earlier started to approach the beast.

Then a loud roar came behind us. It appears that the Amatsu from earlier was tired of running away.

"Die abomination!"i hear it say with a feminine voice.

Then she unleashed a mega tornado on the beast making it lose altitude.

"Way to go!"i say while firing some blasts of my own. Sun was actually oh the beast trying to find its weak point. Then the Abomination tried to catch Sun but it managed to get away.

After that the abominztion fired those chains at me.

"Oh no this is bad."i say boosting away.

The chains traveled almost as fast as i flew wich was horrifing. But the chains suddenky stopped. They caught her!

"Save yourselfs! I willmhold it down before it eats me!".

But as stubborn as i always am i fly towards the chains to free her.

"No! You wil not die here!"I say trying to break the chains. Big mistake.I find out that they were made from the hardest material that could fall in a mans hand. Then i soon get captured aswell.The beast's abdomen opens up revealing another Amatsu.

"Storm!"i hear her say.

"Sky?"the other one responded with a male voice.

We both get sucked in then its abdomen closed up.

"What the hell is happening?"

"I don't even know."replied Storm."Sky! Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"Im fine Storm. But we need to get out of here."

I then proceed to scratch the walls of the chamber we were in. Its no use. Then Sky tried shooting it with high-pressure water. Still nothing.

"I hope Star's okay..."i said trying to blast the wall bht fail again.

"Who's Star?"Sky asked.

"My mate..She flew off with the eggs."

"At least she will be safe for now."replied Storm. "I don't think this abomination can move as fast as it used to be now that it has three grown dragons in it."

"SUN IF YOU CAN HEAR ME RUN NOW! FLY AWAY! TELL STAR I WILL COME BACK AND I LOVE HER!"I yell hoping it would hear me.

Atter that a white smoke started flowing through the chamber.

"What the? This...is...new...*yawn*"

"It's trying to get us to fall asleep!..."yelled Storm

"Don't...close...your..."Sky said while falling asleep. Storm quickly following her.

"Well,it *yawn*seems...i...am..the...only..."i try to say but i eventually give in to my sleepiness. "Sun...im...counting...on...you"were my last words before falling asleep.

~Sun POV~

"Oh no! It ate Zenix and the tornadoswimmer! Now what?"

Suddenly i hear Zenix yelling at me to fly away to Star and tell her he will come back..

"I will save you dear friend.Somehow."

Then the abomination started emanating some white smoke.I took the chance to fly to Purplescale's den.

"Purplescale! Clearskin! We meed to evacuate now!"

"Uhm...wh-what..?"they wake up.

"There is a giant dragon outside that ate Zenix! We need to get out of here before we get eaten aswell!"

Not wasting time Purplescale grabs their eggs and helps Clearskin up.

"Where do we go?"asks Clearskin.

"After Star. She glew away with her eggs and my young ones .We need a safe place for everybody unyill we can save Zenix."

Then we all fly in Star's direction,leaving The Abomination behind.

We find Star in a hidden den down in the forest with her eggs and the Magalas.

"Where's Zenix?"

"He...got caught."i tell her.

"Wh-what? No...no..no...no...no."she starts breaking down.

While Purplescale put his eggs with the others Clearskin approached Star embracing her with her wings.

"Stop..crying Star.. He will come back...Don't worry."

Then Star cuddled with Clearskin and the eggs slowly stopping.

"I already miss him...*sniff*"

_**Four hours later**_

I am woken up in a dark and small chamber. All i remember is battling a weird dragon. ans being captured by its belly and...wait where am i?

I look around but don't see anything but a few humans staring at me. I tried to get up but it was no use as i was held down by some chains. And i recognised those humans. They were Rune,Jax,Sono and Alvin with Jack,Dan and Roher behind them.

They said something that i could not understand then Rune fired his bowgun at me. That hurt.

Then i suddenly felt more powerfull but someyhing was wrong.

"What...IS HAPPENING?"I suddenly roar. My head hurts a lot.My...head...hurts...

"That hurts .Stop.Stop.STOP!"i could not control myself anymore.They fell back surprised by my reaction.

"Please...Make...it...stop...I...ki...kill".My mind suddenly blacked out.

"KILL! KILL! KILL! YOU WILL DIE!"

~Roger POV~

"Rune what did you do to him?"

"It is for science."

"Science my ass. Look at him! He is practically losing controll!" said Dan.

"So? It''s just an animal. Nothing more. Nothing less."replied Rune.

"Why you little-"but i get cut off by Xen.

"He's not himself anymore! What did you give him?"

"Alatreon blood."

"Are you nuts?!"i yell at him.

Suddenly Xen broke the chains with an evil look in his eyes. Then he started crunching the cage bars.

"This is what happens when you stay in the wild too much."said Rune.

"NoThis is what happens when you inject a different beast's blood into another one's."i say slightly pushing

him towards the cage with my index finger.

But slightly as it was blinded by his rage Zenix tore Rune's head off before gulping it down.

"Uhm...Did i do that?"i ask still suprised by what just happened .

"He deserved it."all of the other hunter said in unison.

Then Xen finally calmed down. Now he was licking his mouth probably wondering what just happened. He looked at us with a confused look then at the headless body on the ground.

"Yes.You did that Xen.It is not your fault though."i tell him.I kbkw he could not understand what i was saying but i at least tried.

He looked at me then at all of us and laid down.

"We need to cure him of that blood.If he remains like this it will not turn out good."i tell my friends.

"Hey look!I think i found the cure!"said Sono. "Here.Xen,drink this."

At first Xen did not understand but when Sono showed him the bottle he opened his mouth then gulped it down.

Then Xen looked clamer and back to his former self.

"Not so fast hunters. He is under my controll now."said The High Comander approaching them.

Xen growled at him.

"Shut up beast! You have chosen a side and now you will pay the consequences of your actions."he said while throwing sleep arrows at Xen with his crossbow. Then Xen slowly fell asleep again .

"Put him with the others."he said to his soldiers then looked at us and yelled

"DISMISSED."

**T****hats it for this one.**

**And i managed to make it longer.Yaaay.**

**Anyway see ya in the next one lads!**


	23. Trophy Room

**Hellooooo!**

**Welcome back!**

**Here's the chapter for today.**

**Enjoy.**

**~Xen/Zenix POV**

"Wh-what...happened...to me...? i say waking up in a rather large chamber.

"Look,he woke up."i hear someone talk. I lift my head just to see an Alatreon staring at me. It appeared to have lost his left horn.

"Uhm...hi?"i greet.

"Why did they capture you?"i hear another voice this time a female,but i couldn't make out the species.

"I don't really know why to be honest."After saying that i see a Golden Kirin coming to me."Hello?"

"I haven't seen one of your kind to look like this.Who are you?"

"Zenix."

"Hmm..."

"D-dad...?"i hear a little female voice. "Is...that...you?". Then i see a little Valstrax slowly approaching me.

"Um...should i know you?"

"Oh...Sorry to bother you..."

"Wait! What's happening? Where am i exactly?"

"You are in the Chief's chamber."replied the Kirin.

"Okaay?...But why are we here?"

"For him we are just trophies.Some 'animals' he conquered."

"How do you know miss?"

"Well let's say i understand many diallects of many species." responded the Kirin.

"So...do you know...where could Dad be?"the little Valstrax asked again.

"Im sorry little one but i do not know any other fastscales other than me and my mate. What happened? Why are you here?Did that man do something to you?"

"*sniff*He battled Mommy and although she fought fiercely she died protecting me. *sniff* And Daddy got captured by other humans. He has a scar down his nose and a dull beak.And i got caught by that human after he killed Mommy. I miss them so much...*sniff*"She says while hugging me.

"There,there young one. It's going to be alright.I said hugging her with my claws. That man is going to pay for what he did. I will make sure he will."

"You will really do that for me?"

"Yes little one. Now get some rest. I see that you are quite tired."

She then cuddles up with my feet. When i moved away to talk to the Alatreon she shivvered so i took her with my big right wing and put her on my back. After that i folded my wings and covered her to keep her warm.

"Mhm...Thank you."she said before she fell asleep.

"So...uh...why are you here?"

The Alatreon looked at me for hot minute then sighed.

"I was just patrolling my territory when, suddenly i feel something on my back. The man that closed us up here broke one of my horns wich made me fall down and then captured me."

"When did that happen?"

"Twenty five winters ago."

"Woah.I hope that horn can regenerate eventually."

"It is very rare for that to happen but i guess it is possible.I can't controll my elements without my second horn."

"Im sure it will!"

"Thanks pal.."

"You're welcome uhh-"

"Midnight. Im Midnight"

"Im Zenix,nice to meet you! What's the little one's name?"

"Sparkle."responded the Golden Kirin."And mine's Shine."

"Nice to meet you too then. I guess i have to take care of her untill we find her father."I slightly unfold my right wing and look at her to see if she's still asleep. "She's cute."i say seeing her sleep then folding my wing back.

"Have you seen some TornadoSwimmers being dragged in aswell, by any chance?"

"Yes,but they have beeen placed further down the corridor from what i know."

"Sky? Storm? Are you guys out there?"

"Fastscale? Yes we are in a dark chamber! Are you alright?"replies Sky.

"Yes. How are you guys holding up?"

"Could be better.."responds Storm.

"Okay they're fine."

I then go to a more retreated corner to lay down and clear my mind. But as i was about to lay on the ground i then notice that there was actually another monster there. A baby monster.

"Hello?"i greet it.

It then notices me and lifts its head. Oh my god that's a baby Dalamadur... The baby Dalamadur was almost as big as me. It then nudged me with it's snout.

"He's Nameless"said Midnight.

"Wait,so he doesn't have a name?"

"No,his name is Nameless."

"Ohhh. I understand now."

Nameless just looked at me into the eyes.

"You have been through a lot fastscale..."he suddenly spoke.

"Okaaay? Sure?"

Midnight and Shine gave him a surprised looks.

"I thaught you couldn't talk yet."said Midnight. Nameless just put his head back down and went to sleep.

"Me too."said Shine.

"What is you're story?"i ask him but get no response. "I guess you don't talk too much ,do you...Uhh,you remind me of my brother."

After that i lay down beside a wall and proceed to sleep.

"I hope Star's fine..."

Just as i was about to fall asleep i hear a massive door opening.

"What's that?"i ask surprised.

"Shhush"Shine quickly said.

Then chain sounds could be heard coming from the entrance. Twenty hunters were dragging an alive Kushala Daora to our chamber. No. It did not look like a Kushala Daora,it resembled it in it's skeleton but it had different wings,spikes with a membrane in between.Was that a Rukodiora?

"Prepare yourselfs."Midnight suddenly warned.

"Why tho-"i say but suddenly get stabbed in the chest with what it seemed like a spear with a substance in it. For a second i was unfazed by it but in a matter of seconds i fell asleep.

**_After an hour_**

I wake up again seeing Sparkle beside me trembling.

"Wh-what...Sparkle? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes...but...who is he?"she said pointing at the new Elder Dragon. Then i suddenly remembered everything and put Sparkle behind me. The Rukodiora looked at all of us then laid down and said:"If you are going to kill me,please do it quick."

"Who said we are going to kill you?"i ask him.

"Well then what are you going to do with me? I already got defeated by Metalskins and some of my kind."

"Nothing. Why would we do something to you if you did not do something to us?"

"Good point,i guess...Ok, my name is Zukeri and...wait a second! Why are we caged up in here?"he says while looking around then stops as he probably realised."Oh...him..."he said while looking at the door. "Uhh...i hate that chief human." he continued.

"You're not the only one lad."i respond.

"Is it okay now?"Sparkle asks shyly.

"Yes you can come out now..". After i said that Sparkle came from behind me and coiled herself between my legs still looking at Zukeri. I coil around her to keep her warm and calm her down by licking her.

"We can sleep now young one."

"Okay...da-"she suddenly stopped. Then she put her snout between her claws and started crying.

"Hey-hey. No need to cry! Im here,im here."i said licking her again.

"...*sniff*..."

"There,there. Now are we calm?"

"Yeah...*sniff*..."

"Good. Im here for you just so you know. We will find your father okay?"

"...Okay.."

"Now let's get some rest.After all, you need to become a powerfull fastscale,right?"

"..yeah..."she said finally calming down and falling to sleep with me coiled around her.

"Now thats my girl!"i say falling asleep aswell. I then cover her with my wing to keep her warm in there.

"...Thank you..."i hear her little voice say in my ear.

"No problem sweetie."i say finally falling asleep.

~Star POV~

"Zenix...please come back."

**Okay. That's it for this chapter.**

** It took me awhile to make up my mind on what to write for this chapter.**

Here are s**ome answers to some future questions:**

**Is Shine a Thundergod Kirin?**

**Yes** **she is.w**

**What is a Rukodioora?**

**An Elder Dragon from the Frontier series,similar to Kushala Daora in it's skeleton.It can also controll magnetic pulses.**

**Oh and one final thing,im working on another story and the main character is present in this chapter. Can you guess who it is?**

**Anyway that's all for now.**

**-XenoEmperor signing out**


	24. Twin Valstraxes

**Hey again!**

**Im back!**

**Time for another chapter!**

**E.N.J.O.Y.**

~Xen/Zenix POV~

I wake up early, since i saw the sun just siding flrm afar in the window with bars.I look around and see Shine and Midnight sleep in a corner,while Nameless was still in the position i saw him in when i first met him.Sparkle was just cuddled with me still sleeping while Zukeri was sleeping beside the bars of the cage.

"*yawn*I guess i woke up too early..."i whisper and just as i pit my head down again i hear a little door opening and i tense up.

He was the High Comander holding a chain with a collar. Oh boy.

"Hmm...i see you have acomodated with my other trophies." he says and gestured at the other elder dragons in the chambers.

"Back off!"i growl.

He then proceeded to shoot something at me.

"..what..??...did you do to me...?"i said with my head falling down .

"Zenix?"i hear Zukeri say for a brief second before i fall asleep.

**_After half an hour_**

I wake up again in a place similar to the arena i used to train in.

"What?The heck? Why am i here?"

I turn around to see the High Comamder with his Charge blade out.

"You have chosen a side but i decided to give you one last chance of redemption.Obey my commamds whenever i tell you or you will end up like him."he says pointing at a dead Valstrax.

"Oh no!"i screech then approach it. He had a dull beak and a scar down his face."No..."then i hear a little screech from the corpse. Apparemtly there was another thing under him so i lift the carcass. I can not believe it! Another little Valstrax.

"No!No more hurting...please...*sniff*"he cried.

"Hey hey. What happened? Is he your daddy?"

The little Valstrax opened his eyes and when he saw me he lounged at my chest crying.

"Help me...weird big human killed daddy...and stole my sister..."he says still crying.

I then put him down as genyly as i could.

"Hey buddy,is he the human?"i asked while pointing at the comander.

He silently nodded.

"Stay here.I will deal with that scum."i told him.

He then hid behind his dead parent.

**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

I let out the most ear-splitting roar i could.

The High Comander had no choice but to cover his ears while i charged at him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS **T**OO INNOCENT HATCHLINGS.I.WILL.END.YOU!"i growl.

He blocked the charge just in time then slashed at me with his sword. I fire dragon blasts at him making him fall on his back. Then he fires something in my neck with his little crossbow.

My senses started to go wild untill the point where i could hear everything.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

"So.cool!"the little one said.

"KILL.KILL.KILL."i said enraged. I felt more powerfull like more than when i got injected with that substance.

I then lounge at him hitting him with my right wing.He gets thrown inyo the wall like a ragdoll.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ALL OF THESE MONSTERS.THE LITTLE ONES. THE OLD ONES. ME."i roared again then slashed him with my claws and fired a big black dragon blast into his chest wich threw him in the air. He was falling down at a fast pace.I will not make his landing a good one.

I catch him in my mouth then crunched his armor. Eventually the armor tore apart and i was able to bite him in two.

Then i looked at the corpse pf the dead human. He wasn't the commander ,he was just ankther soldier.

My rage started to go away.

"*Huff*Huh...Poor man.I guess he did not know what he was getting into."

"SO COOL!!!"i hear the little one say then fly to me.

"Cool?.."i say surprised.

"Yes! Not even dad was this powerfull! You are amazing!"

"Unfortunetly this human wasn't the one we are looking for."

"hmm...you're right! Oh come on! Why can't that guy just die!"

Then we both get shot by tanquilizers.

I wake up in the chamber and see Sparkle in front of me.

"He's awake!"she suddenly yelled amd started licking my snout.

"Hey Sparkle."i say getting up.

"Nova! He woke up!"

Then i see the other little Valstrax i found.

"Thank god youre okay Da-"but he stops with a tear escaping his eye.

"So,Sparkle i take it you found out about your father.Im so sorry."

"Yeah...*sniff* what will we do now Nova?"

"I don't know...*sniff*..."

"...You know what? I feel responsanble to take care of you. I can't just let you go like this."

Then their snouts beamed towards me.

"You would really do that for us?"asked Sparkle.

"Yeah,you've grown on me."

"Are you sure we will not be a burden to you?"asked Nova sheepishly.

"Im sure young ones."

Hearing that they both looked at eachother then ran to my chest embracing it with their wings.

I did the same thing with mine.

"Can we call you Dad?" Sparkle asked.

"Sure.Call me whatever you want."

"Ok Dad."said Nova.

"Will we ever get out of here?"asked Sparkle.

"We will in time.For now we must think of a way to get out."

"Hey are you alright?"asked Zukeri.

"Im fine. Did anything happen while i was gone?"

"No.But Sparkle was freaked out."said Midnight. Hearing that Sparkle cuddled with my chest.

"Where did he take you though?"asked Shine.

"To some sort of arena where i killed a human."

"Did he inject you with a substance?"she asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Although it makes you very powerfull,it can override your senses if you're not carefull. Im speaking from personal experience."

"I will be carefull."

"So,whats the plan for escaping?" Nameless suddenly asks.

"Well,im not sure, Nameless.Im still trying to think lf an option. Have you guys tried digging out?"

"We tried but it seems the floor is made of a tough material."responded Midnight.

"Anyway we should sleep so we can clear our minds. We did have a pretty rough awakening."i told them.

Then i lay down in a corner and put my head down.

"Kiddos,if you want to stay awake tell me now."

"Id rather sleep.I haven't sleep for four days."said Nova wich came and cuddled with me.

"Meh,i guess i could sleel aswell.Im still a little sleepy.."Said Sparkle doing the same thing.

Then i cover them with my wing to keep them warm.

"Then it's decided. I will try to wake up in a few hours but untill then good night i guess?"i said then put my head underneath my wing to complete a full sphere around the hatchlings.

"Hey...One final question is there a third one or just you two twins? I see you look alike."i joke.

"Just us."they responded in unison.

"Ok,now get some shuteye."

"Yes Dad",they said in unison again.

**And this concludes this chapter.**

**The family grows!**

**Oh boy.**

** Anyway we will soon see a particular face around the Schrade,or should i say snout?**

**Take your guess on what it is,but i think we all know its a ***

**Woops almost spoiled it :)**


	25. Fatalis and the escape plan

**First off:****I would like to say sorry for not uploading so much in the past few days but i _again_** **had to study. :(**

**Anyway here's the chapter for today.****Enjoy **

The next day i woke up my mind was all clear but the little ones were still sleeping do i had to keep it down.

"*yawn*good morning."

"Good morning Zenix."responded Zukeri."Any ideas on how to get out of here?"he then asked.

"Still nothing. It would be nice to just break the bars and escape..."

"Believe me we tried all the elements. None of them worked sadly."said Shine.

"Hmm...Let me try..."i say slowly charging my breath slowly releasing a black dragon breath.

When they made contact my breath cut through the bars clean.

Shine's jaw dropped.

"We've tried so many times with dragon energy..How? How did you manage to?-"

"It's a new thing for me too.Ever since ive met Star i started to shoot different dragon blasts."

"Weird.I can't achieve that form of dragon power,even though my mate got killed by those pesky humans...RRGH!"he said punching the ground furiously.

The sound was so loud that it woke up all the other dragons including Sparkle and Nova.

"What happened?"

"Are we under attack?"

They both say freaked out.

"Calm down little ones,there is nothing to fear. It appears that Midnight probably lost control for a moment."

Hearing that they sighed in relief. After that Sparkle climbed my back and started sleeping again. Nova hesitated at first but seeing his sister did not annoy me he decided to join her.

"Comfortable?"i ask them

"Yes!"they say in unison.

After that i folded my wings to help them keep warm and sleep.

A few moments of silence pass.

"So,can we escape now?"Zukeri finally asks.

"In due time,Zukeri."said Nameless.

"Nameless is right,we do need to be stealthy.We will at night."i continue.

"If you say so."he said beaten.

"Now,i hope you don't mind me asking but,Nameless,how did you end up here?"i ask.

To that he sighed.

"Okay,i will tell you. So-"but then he stopped. "_He _is coming.."he said startingnto shake.

"Nameless? Who is _he_ ?"

I looked around amd to my surprise all the other dragons started shaking aswell. Shine looked around like trying to spot something,while Zukeri came to Midnight amd hid beside him. Sparkle and Nova started shaking aswell on my back.

"Guys? What's going on?"i ask nervously.

From the sounds that were coming it appears that Storm and Sky were shaking too.

"Who is _he ?_"i ask again. Then i finally felt _him _too. Then a feeling of fear came into me."Oh..._him..._"i said with a trembling voice. If at first i was fired up to escape with my new friends now i was nkt so sure about it.

"Why is _he _here?..." asked Midnight still shaking.

**_Now.Go and save as many as you can nefore i get bored and destroy this kingdom. I need to balance things out._**

A loud voice could be heard from above.

"Is _he_ going to save us?"asked Nova very freaked out.

"Lets hope so."i respond .

I then started to fire my black dragon breath at the cage bars slicing them in half making them fall off their holds

"Its time to escape everyone! Lets free the other dragons aswell!".

Then all of us started scratching at the other cages. We managed to free Sky and Storm aswell as a Teostra, a Kushala Daora then just as we were about yo go out Midnight spots a last unopened cage.

"Zenix! We missed one!"he shouted.

"Coming right up"i said firing a little blast just enough to open the little cage. It looked like a baby Alatreon. So thats wny he was all fired up in opening that cage.

After that we all run through the giant door breaking it. There were no hunters outside, not even guards. I guess _Fatalis _took care of them. Then i noticed _him _looking at the Schrade like a well deserved meal. Behind him there was a huge Dalamadur wrecking havoc around the Schrade.

"Mother?"Nameless suddenly yelled.

The Dalamadur stopped,looking at him. Then she started rushing towards us giving a warm screech. Nameless returned with the same screech and started slithering towards her.

Suddenly a giant net gets shot at Nameless. Seeing that i imediatly push him out of the range of the net but get caught myself.

"Well shoot."i say.

"Oh no! We are caught again! I don't want to end up in that chamber again..."said Sparkle.

"Don't worry little ones. We will escape this net."

After i pushed Nameless out of the way his mother stopped looking at me then at Nameless. He gave a low screech to her then she approached us and cut the net clean with her massive teeth.

"Thank you miss.Thank you Nameless."i said happily.

Then his mother picked him up and put him on her back,screeching like a goodbye.

"Goodbhe Zenix,perhaps we will meet again."Nameless said smiling.

"Farewell!"i responded.

After that i looked behind me and saw loads of elder dragons flying out of the Schrade.

**_It seems you have finished. Now it's time to kill all of these pesky rodants._** he said starting to rampage around the kingdom.

Then the big artificial elder dragon showed up,controlled by the High Comander.

**_Oh? Is this a new toy for me? You don't need to be so kind._** he said charging at the mechanical beast.

Trying to defend himself the dragon fires its chains at _Fatalis_ but the almighty destiny dragon wields them off like grass. _He_ then crunched the neck of the mechanical elder making it split in two.

**_Wow.That lasted longer than i thaught._** _he _said amused after grabbing the comander in his claws.

"Everyome! Thks is out que to leave!"i yell.

**_Not so fast Zenix. I got a present for you._**I turned my head to the imposing god dragon.

How does he know my name? Can _he_ read my-

**_Yes,i can read your mind. Now,before i destroy everything id like to tell you you've been doing a great job at keeping everyone safe. So for that i will grant you the permission to kill this little son of a bitch._** He said showing the high commander in his claws.

"Thank you soo much!Ive been waiting to sink my claws into him..."

_He_ threw the comander to me so i caught him in my claws.

"I will deal with you later.Alright! Shine,Midnight,Storm,Sky,Zukeri;time to get out of this mess!"

"Farewell good friend." said Midnight flying away with the little Alatreon.

"Maybe we will se eachother again?" Sky asked.

"We can visit them if you wish,dear"replied Storm. "Unyill then,farewell my friend."

"Goodbye everyone!"

Zukeri just standed there seeming like not knowing what to do.

"Zukeri? Don't you have someplace to go?"i asked him.

"No actually."he said sad.

"Hm... Why don't you come with me? We could use a new friend to tell this story."

**_Perhaps we will meet again fastscale._**

"Perhaps...we will but untill then, have fun with the kingdom!"

**_Oh i surely will._**

Then me and Zukeri headed off to my old nest high in the clouds.

After an hour of flying we finally get there.

"Man...*huff* can't you slow down a bit please?"he said worn out .

"Don't worry Zukeri we are nearly there! Just a few tail-lenghts away and...here we are!"i say landing in front of the cave."We can rest here for the night."i told them.

"It's so nice up here..."Sparkle says amazed.

"Yeah...the sky is wonderfull..."continued Nova.

"You look like you haven't been at this altitude before."i say confused

"We were but...you know the story..."said Nova.

"I will make sure you will know this sight very well little ones."

"Thank you!"they said jumping on my face.

"Now,its bed time so we need to sleep."

"Okay Daddy.."they said in unison.

Zureki follwed us into the cave shivering to the winds.

"You know,if you feel cold you could sleep with us."i suggest.

"Im fine thank-"he gets stopped by another shiver."On second thought i thinkmi will accept."

Then we laid down at the back of the cave drifting off to sleep.

**And thats about it for this chapter. Phew! What an adventure! I'd like to announce we are nearly at the end!**

**Of the first arc.(Haha got ya)**

**Anyway since there has been a lot of speculation that Fatalis will appear in Iceborne for MHW i decided to make a chapter about him and who knows?**** Maybe we will see him in world. And maybe later in the story...**

**_What? Don't tell me you did not expect me to come back later. After all i need to keep an eye on my new friend._**


	26. Reunion anf hatchlings

**Hellllllllllllllo!**

**Wassup?**

**Ready for the end?**

**Of the first arc? :)))**

**I for sure am.**

Next day i wake up to see the High comander trying to wiggle out of my grasp.In a few moments i tighten my grip making all his efforts futile.

"No,no,no you pesky bastard,you are not getting away that easily."

I then yawned and woke up Zukeri and the little ones.

"Time to head out you three. We still have to get to the new nest."i told them.

"Ok Pa"Sparkle said licking her scales.

"Sure thing Dad" Nova said doing the same thing.

"Well,good morning to you guys too then"Zukeri said smiling.

We waited a few more minutes then took off searching..

"Nkw,if i remember correctly she flew around here...Hmm...Aha! Here it is!"i said discovering a cave.

"Are you sure Zenix?It smells like a Shagaru to me."Said Zukeri nervously.

"Don't worry.It'l be fine."i assure him.

I walked to the end of the cave. Slowly but surely with Nova,Sparkles,Zukeri behind me and the comander in my claws.

"Who are you?! State your buisness or experience my wrath!"a known voice talked.

"Star? Are...are you there?"

Then the voice fell silent.

"Z-Zenix? Zenix i-is that you?"

"I said i would come back so here i am."

Then she came out of the shadows and tackle-hugged me tk the ground.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! NEVER EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN."she yelled.

"Don't worry...That won't happen again. I promise."i tell her.

Then i feel tears escaping her eyes falling on my scales.

"It's okay,it's okay love...i am here,i am here"i said licking her snout."Here. I need to show you something."

I then let her see Zukeri and the twin Valstraxes.

She then started to growl at the Rukidiora.

"He's a friend.It's fine.Zukeri doesn't mean any harm."

"Dad? What's happening?"asked Nova.

"DAD?"Star asked very confused.

"Their parents were killed by this guy.The human comander."i said showing him."They were lonely and couldn't survive on their own,so i decided to adopt them."

"Oh..."Star realised.

"Mommy?"Sparkle said shyly.

Then Star looked at me and licked my snout."You sre the kindest fastscale i have ever seen. " After that she turned her attention to the baby fastscales.

"Yes dear?"she responds.

"Are we going to be safe?"

"Of course,as long as me and Zenix live."

Both Sparkle and Nova ran between us and coiled up.

"Oh no young ones,the ground is too cold to sleep on."she said picking them up and putting in her nest with the eggs.

"Oh! I forgot about the eggs! How are they doing Star?"

"They should hatch tommorow."she said licking Nova and Sparkle.

"Im glad i escaped in time then."i say licking her.

Then it hit me.

"Wait. Where are Sun,Clearskin,Purplescale,Shy and Echlipse?"i ask worried.

"We are here dear brother"i hear Voron.

"V-Purplescale! Everyone! Im glad you are all okay!I got a gift for you..."i say throwing the high comander in the center of attention."He is the one that captured me and these guys."

Then Purplescale took him with his tongue and started throwing him into walls.

"He is all yours."i say mischeviously then turn my attenhtion to Zukeri.

"Now,Zukeri.Get comfortable.You need to meet all of my friends.We will be like a big family"

He laid down between Sun and Purplescale.

After that i return to Star to find her coiled around the eggs and hatchlings.

"Come.I was so lonely while you were missing..."she says licking my snout again. I coiled around her aswell.

"I missed sleeping with you Star."

"Me too."

Then a cracking sound came from the middle of our nest.

"Star...Star!The eggs are hatching!"

Me,Star,Nova and Sparkle were looking intensely at the eggs. Two of them were cracking up. After a short time two female golden-to-black Valstraxes were born.

"They are so cute!"i telk Star.

"I know,after all they are ours,right?"she asked nuzzling me.

"Of course... Let'see...Hm...i will call these two Lana and Kira."imrespond nuzzling them.

Then the last of the three started to crack aswell.In a few minutes a white little male Valstrax was born.

"He's just as cute!"she says licking him."Lets call him Platinum."

"One of the best names my love"i praise her.

"Mom-mah"the two females were trying to say.

"Look!They are trying to say Mommy!"i told Star.

"Aww..."she said then started licking them.

Platinum then tried getting up and he did!...for a few sconds then fell down.Nova approached him and helped him up.

"Hey.I guess we are siblings now,so we should help eachother."

"Sibalnigs?"Platinum tried to say.

"Yeah,Sibalnigs.Lets leave it at that."

Then they both cuddled with Star,quickly followed by Lana,Kira and Sparkle.

"You guys make me happy."i say putting my head beside Star's.

"The feeling is mutual love."Star replied nuzzling me.

Then i turned my attention to the other guys.

"Having fun guys?"i ask them.

"You bet! Look at Shy and Echlipse go!"

Then i look at what remained of the comander.

"Good job guys! Hey i would like to show you my kids aswell!"

"You're not the only one!"said Purplescale showing me two little Chaneleoses.

Then all of us got aquainted with the little ones.

"Alright kiddos,time for sleep."i tell my kids..

Then i put them back to the nest.After that we all went to sleep.

"I missed this."

"You already said that dear."Star responded.

"And i will say it untill get reused to it."

"Well i will make sure that happens soon enough."she said nuzzling my snout again,then coiled around the now sleeping hatchlings.

I quickly followed.

"I can't wait to se what the future brings."

**And that concludes the first arc of this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


	27. Author's Note

**Ok first off,I AM NOT DEAD and I AM NOT SICK.**

**The reason i've been absent in uploading in the past month is actually quite simple.**

**A very big exam is coming up somewhere in June,and im studying very hard,so thats that.**

**I will most likely not post anything untill then,but since i have a 2 week break,i will try and make chapters.**

**No promises though. I still have things to do regarding school.**

**Anyways,i sincerely apologize for the lack of chapters again.**

**Godspeed to you.**

_-sincerely,Xeno Emperor ;)_


	28. Pressing matters part1

**Hewoo. Id like to say sorry for not uploading for more than a month but again i need to study a lot.****Heres a chapter for those who have been patient. Enjoy :)**

The next day

I wake up,still at the makeshift nest where my friends have established themselves over the time i was gone.

I glance beside me and realize that Star and the hatchlings are still sleeping.Even Sparkle and Nova!

I decide to get up and see whats really outside the cave. I haven't had a chance to explore this part of the territory,since we mainly dlept at the top of the Ruined Pinnacle.

I take a few stealthy steps,well as stealthy as you can be as a giant dragon, and slowly approach the exit.As i exit the cave, in front of me Voron randomly appears.

"Well,good morning."**i **whisper.

"Where do you think you're going? Leaving _again ? _"

"Um...?"That was unexpected.Ive only just arrived yesterday

"Don't worry, i was just messing with you."

"Ok.."i say relieved.

"But seriously though,where are you going brother?"

"Well i wanted to explore the turf.I haven't had a chance to do so since i arrived with Zukeri and the hatchlings."

Hearing that he sat beside me.

"Ok.Please don't get into more trouble. Star will kill me if so."

"Heh.I can only imagine what she was like while i was gone."

"Oh you don't even want to know."

"Anyway, im going see you in a bit."

"Okay,see you."

Then i began strolling into the forest nearby. It was full of endemic life. Like any forest should be. As i was walking through the foliage i couldn't help but wonder what monsters live in this part of our territory?

Suddenly some leafs rustle. I turn my head to see a faint grayish-blue blur dissapearing through the leafs.

This can only mean one thing.

Im being hunted by a-

I dont even get to finish my thought as a Cat-like monster jumps through the leafs and tries to slash at me.

But as it was merely centimeters in front of me,i manage to catch it's wing in my mouth and throw it to the ground.

"What do we have here?"i ask a little angered.

"Rrrr..."the Nargaciga retorted.

"Dont'cha know how to talk?"

After that it quickly shook its tail,flying spikes at my face .

Luckily i managed to block them with my sharp wings. Then i noticed something.This Narga wasn't normal. It had an odd dark glow all on its body.

The glow was alike the one of a frenzied monster. Maybe there was another Gore or Shagaru Magala nearby?

Anyway i quickly put it out of its misery severing the jugular. After that i practically left the corpse there. The scavangers have to eat too you know! Plus,im not even hungry. That was a very fast battle so i did not get any hunger from it.

But i did want to gind out about the frenzied Narga,so i would have to ask Sun about it later.

I continued my stroll calmly,inspecting my surroundings,i don't want to get ambushed again now do i?

Nothing major happened on the rest of the walk so i decided to turn back.

To my surprise a herd of Aptonoth was passing by and i thought i should get some breakfast. I swiftly killed five of them and managed to drag them to the mouth of the cave.

Then i slowly but surely made my way to Star who was still asleeo with the kiddos.

I nuzzled her to wake up.

"Hey...Star...wakey-wakey."

"Z...Zenix?Good morning.."she said nuzzling me.

"Have you slept good?"

"Yeah,you?"

"Yeah. Are you hungry? Ive brought sime Aptonoths."

"Well i am but,i don't want to wake the hatchlings up. "she said looking at them.

I then dragged a carcass to her to eat.

"Now you can eat."i said ripping the meat apart.

"Thanks."

"You are very much welcome."

After that i woke up the rest of the dragons and offered them the food.

Purplescale/Voron POV*

After the talk with Xen i quickly got back to Clearskin to see how she's doing.

"Hey... Cleo..."

"Good morning..."

"How are Chamia and Cameron doing?"

"Still sleeping. They're so cute...Welp now i know how my mom felt when i hatched.."

"And you're still cute."i said licking her.

"Aw thanks. You are as sweet as ever."she said returning the favour.

"I think im going to see what Zenix's up to."

Just as i said that he came in the cave with five Aptonoths.

"Well that solves it i guess."

She chuckled.

*Zenix/ Xen POV*

"Sun? I need to talk to you for a second."

After awhile the Shagaru came to me as requested.

"Yes Zenix?"

"I need to show you something."

After Sun left Shy and Echlipse at the cave i showed him the dead Nargacuga.

"Does this seem like the work of a Magala to you?"

Sun frowned.He thaught a little then turned to me and said:

"N-no. Its not a Magala. Ive never seen this kind of thing before"

"I don't even know why it attacked me. Aren't they supposed to run away from us?"

"Yeah.Perhaps ot was being controlled."

"I don't know."

"Lets leave it for now. I am getting a bad vibe from it."

"Yeah.Lets get back at the cave we still need to eat."

"Yeah"

We said as we both walked off.

_To be continued..._

**And that settles the first part of the chapter.****Again sorry for the lack of uploads.****I'll see ya next time.****-_XenoEmperor signing out_**


	29. Clarification(this is not a chapter )

**Okay guys,so im back for a short time.****My exams are in a few days so im on full study now.****Here are some responses for some questions on My IaaV? story.**

Isolono:Yes this is like a I am a Rathalos story.

Yes this is inspired from it. Seeing the author wasn't uploading anytime soon i thaught i could do a story of my own.

I thaught it would be a good idea at that time.

Anyway,i tried updating my desc 4 the story ,mentioning the inspiration from I am a Rathalos from Killed Streaks but it did not update and im only now seeing this.I will update the desc soon

The Lazy Dragon: Thank you !

Monstersooorustrex:And thank you kimd sir for reviewing every now and then!

Anyways id like to know your opinions on Iceborne. I really like the reintroduction of Narga,Tiggy and Glavey.I also like Velkhana aswell.(maybe ill introduce a character later,who know?)

I hope they add the other fated four.(Gammoth is a must for obvious reasons)And Amatsu since its majestic.

Banbaro and Beotudos are cool i guess though i like Banbaro more since Beotudos is a Jyura clone..

All right,with that being said im out to study!(again...uh)

PS:I promise i will update as soon as i can!

-Xeno Emperor signing out


	30. Pressing Matters part2

**Hello everyone! Im officially back! No more exams! Finally!**

**Ok to be honest ,my exam ended on the 21st but i wanted a day off for myself**

**.****But now im back on track!(But don't expect me to go hardcore with chapters everyday again,well at least untill a month passes. It's still summer,ya boi's got places to visit.)**

**Aaaanyway here's the next part! Enjoy!**

**~Zenix POV~**

"Allright. We're back!"i screeched.

We were basically at the front of the cave,but still. We made our way through the foliage and finally got into the den.

"DADDY!"some screeches could be heard.

I suddenly see Nova and Sparkle running towards me.

"Hey kiddos! How are ya?"

"Im fine!"Sparkle screeched happily.

"Me too!" Nova aswell.

"Allright,let's go to Mommy and see how she's doing."

"Ok!"they respond in unison.

But,in all this commotion i forgot bout Sun.

"Sun?" i screech. But i immediatly see him with Shy and Echlipse.

"Okay,i'll leave you to them then."

Sparkle and Nova got on my back on their now 'usual' spots and we were walking towards Star.

"Hello Zenix!."she greets.

"Hi Star! How are you doing?"i ask putting Nova and Sparkle down.

"Im just watching the kids play."she said while turning her head to see Platinum,Kira and Lana nibbling eachother's wings.

"Aww... they're cute." I normally don't do that. But,hey,they are my kids. And they ARE cute.

Then the hatchlings stop and finally notice me.

"Da-dd-y?" Platinum tries to say.

"Oh are you trying to say Daddy?"i ask surprised.

"Daddy!"He responds.

"Oh Fatalis! You actually spoke your first word! And it's Daddy!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"Lana and Kira intervene.

"And you too! Im proud of you."

Then all three of them jump on my head. They start nibbling my beak and scales. After that ,just like Sparkle and Nova who climbed on my back while i wasn't aware, they got on my back aswell and fell asleep.

"I love these little ones."i say covering them with my wings.

"Me too." Star replied laying down beside me. I proceed to lay down aswell."I feel like im forgetting someone.But i can't put my claw on it..."

"You'll remember im sure of it. Anyway,what did you want Sun to see?"she asked.

"Well,this morning i was exploring our territory and marking it ,here and there, then suddenly i get attacked by a Nargacuga. I killed it no problem. But it's color was weird so i thaught that it got infected by Sun's virus."

"Weird.They normally run from us. So,did it get infected by Sun?"

"Unfortunetly,no. It is something else. Sun says that it's not even a Magala's work here. And i'm very worried about the ecosystem if that's the case."

"Should we go to our nest tommorow then?"she asks while licking my beak.

"Maybe. I don't want the little ones to get infected. And i surely as hell do not want you or everyone here to get infected. I DID promise Sparkle and Nova that we'll stay there."

"Okay so tommorow we go back."

"Yes we will."i clarify"BUT before that happens let's take a nap,shall we love?"

"Yes we shall."she accepts.

**~Purplescale POV****~**

"Wow,Zenix's hatchlings are a clawfull,aren't they?"i ask no one in particular.

"Well thay have five hatchlings to take care of so,yes they are a clawfull."Clearskin replies while randomly materializing beside me.

"Speaking of wich. Where are Cameron and Chamia?"i ask not seeing them anywhere.

"Right under your nose,silly!"she replies while chuckling,or the equivelent of chuckling by Chameleos standards.

I was laying down so i didn't get how they were under my nose. I look down see my little ones sleeping in my paws.

"Huh. Weird. They weren't here a second ago."i reply.

"I guess they finally unlocked their invisibility organs."she replies proudly.

"I guess so."i say licking them."Let's take a nap aswell. If what i heard from Zenix and Star's chat is correct, then tommorow we are heading to their den,up on the mountain."

"Why though?"she asks.

"Well apparently Zenix got attacked by a Narga this morning and it was infected by a virus. Zenix called Sun to check it out but he said that no Magala can do that."

"Good point. I don't want the little ones infected."she agreed.

After that we both cuddled and fell asleep.

**~??? POV~**

I've been running away from the chaos so fast that soon i won't have any energy to continue. I can't even summon lightning bolts! Im screwed if someone or something finds me! I run a little more untill i see seven black figures in front of me.

"Aw shit. Here we go again."

**Allright! That was it for this chapter guys!**

**A**** response for the new comment in the comment section:**

**Mrenteria99:Thank you and i hope you'll stick around.**

**And tell me guys,if you know who the character from the end of this chapter is.(no.it's not CJ XD)**

**By the way i MAY add another character to the roster of this story. But THIS TIME i want YOU,the readers to choose an Elder Dragon .(has to be female,and you can give her a name!)**

**Here are the options:**

**-1.Velkhana**

**-2.Kushala Daora**

**-3.Rukidiora**

**-4.Harudomerugu(yes,it's from Frontier)**

**So,please let me know of your choice!**

**-_XenoEmperor signing out!_**


	31. Parting Gift part1

**Oh my Fatalis...****New comment: First things first,id like to thank you for showing up in this comment section and thank you for your opinion on my story! I really appreciate your point of view! This story was inspired by your story after all so getting a pozitive response from the og story author is like practically talking to god! (no joke)**

**Another thing id like to mention...i KNOW,i haven't been uploading! And thats becouse...well,thats becouse...ummm...i was just lazy. XD**

**Ive been playing Mhw online and overwatch a lot so i got distracted and whenever i had time for chapters i was either too tired or didn't feel like it.****BUT TODAY! Im finally giving u another one! WEEEE!**

**On with the show!**

**~Roger POV~**

Ever since Xen and the other monstershave escaped The High Commander's 'trophy room,chaos insued.'Out of fucking nkwhere, a mythologicalBlack Dragon appears! The Destiny Dragon!Fatalis! That's bullshit right there!And that's still not mentioning the Dalamadur!The Schrade is hone,reduced to ashes.The High Commander apparentlygot kidnapped byFatalis wich gave him to Xen.At least that's what i knowfrom eye witnesses.By eye witnesses i mean Sono and Alvin who saw the hole thing.Me,Alvin,Sono,Jack,Dan,Jax and the Guildmaster are the only surviviors. The other people are either melted into The Destiny Dragon's skin or shredded to pieces.

"So...what do we do now?"asked Dan packing his things from what was left of his house.

"I...guess make a new city?"i suggest while doing the same thing.

"Well-"Jaz started.

"Hold your Aptonoths!"

We all turned our heads to the Guildmaster.

"Whats wrong?"i ask.

"Ive been travelling through the city and-"

"The Schrade is huge! How can you do that?"Alvin said in disbelief.

"Kiddo i know this better than the back of my hand.And that means shortcuts."

"Ok,so whats the deal?"

"Well as i said,i travelled through what remained of our city and saw that Xen's house is completely intact!"

"You are joking."Jack said.

"If you don't believe my words,come with me and ill show you!"he said then started walking to Xen's house.

"Okay old man,okay."we say in unison

We started following him through the ravaged city. The buildings were ...urm...adtually they weren't there.

" All has been destroyed there's absolutely no chance that-" But i cut myself out noticing Xen's house.

"See?"

"Okay you were right ,we were wrong. Let's see if we can get some items!" Sono replyed.

As we were scavanging Xen's house,we luckily found a lot of rations,well-done steaks,potions of all kinds and diverse food that would last us for a very long time. But when we were about to leave i see his favourite greatrsword. It was a mix between Nargacuga and Tigrex materials. It is one powerfull greatsword.

"Do you guys think we should give it back to him?"i ask the others.

"What ,the Greatsword?"asked Alvin.

"Well yes,duh."

"And how do you suppose we will give it to him?"asked the Guildmaster."He's a Valstrax so he should be travelling right now."

"Um,i think you're forgeting an imprtant detail"replyed Sono."Me and Alvin did mention he had two Valstrax hatchlings with him,right?"

"Oh yeeah! He did!"Alvin said remembering.

"So that means they would go to a nest."said the Guildmaster while looking at the nearby mountain.

"Do you think they are back at the Ruined Pinnacle?"asked Jax.

"There's a good chance.But,if they have these hatchlings who knows how aggresive they'll be."

"It's just two hatchlings. How aggresive can they be?.said Jax

"How do you know they have only two?"asked the Guildmaster.

"Um. Wait a second are you saying they might have more hatchlings?"i ask him.

"You know how animals have a breeding season, right?"

"Yes."

"Well,monsters are animals."

"I don't think Xen would do that."

"What's stopping him?"

"..."i fell silent,that was a good question.

"Aaaanyway"said Jack"lets pack and go to their cave."

"Allright." we said.

**Later that night**

**~Shine POV~**

Allright.If what i heard this morning was correct then i can get that long claw to Zenix.I don't know why _He_told me to do that but ok. Im not good at silence though.

The big claw was on the side of from what i know Zenix's building,while the other humans were chatting in front. This is going to be very risky. I don't have much energy left.

I approach qs silent as i can and grab the claw with my electricity. By transfering electricty into things i can make them levitate.And i did just that. But,while doing so i didn't realise one of them saw me.

"Ayy! Ain't that one of the commander's monsters?"

The older one approached.

"Yes.It was."he replies.

"Hey! What are you doing with that greatsword!"

I waste no time and run to the mountain.

"After it!"

I run and run and run, untill i think im a good distance away from the burnt city-thing.

"Allright,now i need to deliver this to Zenix"

But when i turn to face the mountain,six black figures were in front of me.

"Aw shit,here we go again."i say as i run away again. i need to get to the top and fast.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**By the way,i need more opinions.(not just one )**

**1.Velkhana**

**2.Kushala Daora**

**3.Rukidiora**

**4.Harudomerugu**

**You know the drill if you read the last chapter!**

**BARIOTH IS COMING BACK! YEEEE!**

**Another thing: Wich monster do you want to see in Iceborne?**

**I want my boi Valstrax.**

**See you next time!**

**_-Xeno Emperor signing out_**


	32. Parting Gift part 2

**Oi! Howzit going?**

**Response to Killed Streaks' comment:Yes good sir,i am indeed writing my stories on my tablet.(1.Becouse my PC is crap; 2.Becouse im too lazy to switch devices.) Oh and you flatter me by saying that my writing reminds you of your first chapter's!**

**Response to Monstersoorustrex's comment**: **Well,this is my fault for not uploading in a long-ass time . But,Shine is the Thunder-God Kirin wich was trapped with Zenix,Midnight,Nameless,Zukeri,Sky,Storm,Sparkle and Nova in the High Commander's 'Trophy Room' . **

**Now that im done with the responses,on with the story!**

**(That same night)**

**~??? POV~**

A young teenager was walking besides a mountain.Noticing a strange,black flower,he thaught he should approach and inspect it.Noticing it getting blacker by the minute though,he decided against it.

"Hmm...Strange.I've never seen this anomaly happening before.Interestinhly enough,it looks like a Magala's blight...Very interesting indeed"

He then proceeded to call his partner.

"Makili!"he shouted towards the sky.

After a few minutes ,a huge and white dragon approaced from the horizon.

"I may need your assistance. Let's consult with the Elders."

**~Zenix POV~**

"Okay kids time to go! Get on!"i said leaning down.

"Um...Daddy?"approached Sparkle.

"Yes,sweetheart?"

"Why are we moving?"she asked while Nova was coming aswell.

"Well...I have a bad feeling about something,and it's for your own good.That,and the fact that it's safer up there and you and Nova wanted to stay up there as much as you like!Remember?"

She then looked at the roof of the cave trying to remember our conversation.

"Oh yeah! Let's go! Let's go!"she said excited.

"Yeah!"Nova added while popping out of the cover of my wings.

"We need to wait for the others. Especially for your siblings and mother!"i reply not seeing any of them.

After letting Sparkle jump on me i search the den for the other dragons.

"Hey! Star! Where are you!"i sceeech."Zukeri?Sun? Purplescale! Clearskin? Where are you guys?"

After a good twenty minutes of searching i find them sleeping in a corner. Platinum,Lana and Kira were sleeping in Star's wings while Shy and Echlipse were staying in Sun's embrace. Not to be outdone,Voron's kids were sleeping between him and Clearskin.

I gently nudge Star with my snout.

"Star. It's time to go. We can all sleep when we are safe..Wakey-wakey."

After a few failed attempts she finally wakes up.

"Z-zenix? We're going now?...But we just started sleeping.."she said with a tired voice.

"I think i already told you we can sleep when we are safe. So let's get everyone else up and ready to go."

"What about the hatchlings? We can't just wake them up...They need their sleep!"she whispers.

"Put them on my back,untill we fly they can sleep there.When we do actually fly ,i'll take them in my claws. Is that allright,love?"

"It is ok then.You are lucky i love you,if someone else woke me up I- "but i stop her with a lick to the face.

"Is that good for an apology?"

"...it is"she said while putting the hatchlings on my back.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Allright,everyone is ready to go." Star announced.

"Say for yourself..."replied Zukeri almost falling asleep.

"Cut that out! You need to be active and strong as an Elder Dragon."whispered Sun.

In the meantime Voron and Clearskin we're taking off with their hatchlings.

"This...is going to be a loong flight...won't it..."i say to myself.

"Yep..."replied Nova.

"Ay,lil bugger. Get back to sleep! You've got growing to do."

"But Daaad!"

"No 'buts' kiddo. Take your sister's example and sleep, you need energy!"i said while Sparkle was quietly sleeping on my back.

"Okay.I'll sleep.But,only if you tell me a story!"

A story? Now that's a new one! How does one tell a story to a hatchling? And more importantly, what story does one tell to a hatchling? I can't just tell him the stories i know! They are all about great hunters wich have defeated mighty foes like Avemki who defeated a Nargacuga with a tied arm,Rok who killed a Deviljho without a weapon or Ronjulio who managed to down an Amatsugamatsuchi with just an arrow and don't even forget about The Great Dhutriggon who supposedly defeated _Fatalis himself _. Now i know that that story is just a legend..Well this calls for made up stories!

So i told him the best story i could improvise. The one where he would be the biggest monster of them all. I know,kinda cliché for a hatchling but,i didn't know anything else.

After a long flight we finally reach the den. Almost imediatly everyone goes to the cave and falls asleep. Well,except me. I sometimes like to watch the moon,and seeing that Star was too tired at the moment,i couldn't just wake her up for a second time just for this. She does need her sleep after all. Having five hatchlings to take care of is energy consuming,to say the least.

Then i put my head down to watch the forest down below. Everything seems fine. No other Valstrax came here. At least i can't smell any tracks. I will have to patrol my turf though.

"Wait...What's that golden thing moving up the mountain?"

**~Shine POV~**

Oh Fatalis... I don't have much energy left. I don't know for how long i can continue running.

"They're gaining on me. Damn it!"

"Faster! It's running low on stamina!"one shouted.

After nearly a decade i finally mastered their language. Im one of a few monsters that can actually understand these creatures.

I run a little longer untill a familiar silhouette appears under the moon's light.

"Zenix?"

"Shine?What are you doing here? I thaught you ran off?"

"_Fatalis _told me to give you this."she said tossing me the Greatsword that i just noticed was floating beside her.

"?...Where...did you get this?"i say in disbelief.

"From them."she said looking behind her.

Just then seven people i know very well appeared in front of us. Jack,Alvin,Sono,Roger,Jax,Dan and the Guildmaster. And Shadow was apparently behind them. So,i guess eight.

"Well,my job is done now.Can i take a breather?"she asked.

"Yeah,go into that cave..It's safe there!"

"Understood."she said while walking away.

After an awkward silence, wich lasted about five minutes,i draw in the dirt: Um?..Hello guys?

Roger just frowned and then exclaimed:"Well,what do you mean ''Hello Guys?' Please explain the apocalypse that hapened a few days ago!"

After hearing that i quickly scribble :Watch your tone! There are five full grown elder dragons in that cave! With hatchlings aswell!

After that he just shut up.

"Is Voron okay? Is he there?"asked Jack.

"Yes he is here and he is okay". i draw in the dirt.

After a few excruciating minutes of explanations,they finally understood the whole point of _Fatalis' _appearence.

"I understamd now. Thank you Xen."the Guildmaster said. "And i truly apologize on behalf of everyone here,about your and every other dragon's slavery."

"Apologies accepted" i scribble."But why the Greatsword?"

"Well"Jack intervened.."You could say it's a parting gift. We are moving in the forest. To start anew."

To that i just frowned then wrote"Is that true guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll miss nya Meowster!"said Shadow.

"Since when were you here?"Alvin asked.

"I've been with nye the whole time! Im just stealthy,nyat's all!"

After that i write down"Ok.Good luck with starting anew. And be carefull! There is an illness going around in the forest! And i know it seems like a Magala's doing,but trust me,it's not!"

"Thanks for the warning,then!" Sono responded

"Very well.Maybe we will se eachother again sometime soon! Untill then. Farewell!".

"Goodbye,old friend"they said in unison.

"Tell Voron we said hi,by the way!"said Jack while turning away.

I approve with a screech.

After that i finally go and cuddle with the rest of my family to eventually fall asleep,while Shine was doing the same thing beside Zukeri.

**~??? POV~**

"Allright then. Thank you for the advice.Untill next time."i say going outside to Makili.

"Okay let's go" i say as we take off.

**Finally done! Took two hours,from 00:00 to 02:00 but it's worth it!**

**LAST CHANCE WHERE YOU CAN CHOOSE THE NEXT CHARACTER TO BE ADDED(has to be female,you can give her a name too!)**

**CHOOSE**

**1.Velkhana**

**2.Kushala Daora**

**3.Rukidiora**

**4.Harudomerugu**

**Allright that would be it for today. See you in the next one!**

**_-Xeno Emperor signing out_**


	33. Something is amiss

**Im bacc.**

**Response to Whizzer96' review: Thanks my guy! Really appreciate the support!**

**Allright another thing i'd like to talk about is the fact that this story has** **22 faves and 25 follows! Wow! Thanks a lot! How ironically that my first story is the best of the 3 that exist right now.(Ill be updating EoF soon and maybe Tlsp aswell,we'll see).**

**As far as why i haven't been uploading much ,well ive been getting side tracked...a lot.****I don't know why,but i just watched a lot of TF2 videos with the Kazotsky Kick.(Old but gold)**

**Aaaanyway you did not come here to see me babbling.**

**Story starts in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Go!**

**~Roger POV~**

After the chase of the golden kirin and our meeting with our transformed friend,me and my friends went down the mountain. It was still night. And im glad that it still was night, becouse if it were otherwise Xen's 'friends' would've gladly killed us. Anyway, as we were heading down i looked at the forest from my high vantage point. It was...silent. Silent. Wait...but now it should be bursting with activity from the nocturnal monsters! Something is amiss here. Are we too high on the mountain or what?

"Um..guys?"i finally broke the silence.

They all looked at me.

"Don't you think its too quiet? In the middle of the night? In the forest?"

The Guildmaster frowned before he replied

"Indeed. Ever since the talk with Xen i haven't heard even the faintest growl of any nocturnal monsters."

The other six nodded their heads before looking at the forest.

"Is it just me,or does the forest seem blacker than usual in the night?"asked Alvin.

"I don't think it's just you ,my friend. Now that i think about it Xen did mention an illness." remembered Sono.

"Do mew think we should camp up here four the night?"Shadow asked.

"I think that would be for the best. But. Let's keep an eye out for any unwanted Elder Dragons"

They all nodded again.

After a few minutes of searching they found a cave that could certainly house them.

**(The next Day)**

**~Zenix POV~**

The next morning i woke up to an...intresting sight. Star was cuddled beside me while all of the hatchlings were sleeping between me and her. But the interesting part comes next. When i move my head to see if anyone was awake i spot my Greatsword...wich was standing in the dirt with its blade into the ground. I quickly reached out for it with my head and picked it up with my mouth before putting it under a hole i dug with my claws. Good thing they won't spot it. I looked around again to see that i was indeed the only one who was awake at that hour. After yawning once or twice i put my head beside Star's to eventually fall asleep yet again.

**~****Jack POV****~**

The next morning i woke up, i was in a cave besides Shadow,Xen's palico. For a minute or so i was actually wondering why where we here. But it all came back to me in a short while after.

I looked around and realised that everybody else was waking up aswell.How convenient.

"Good morning to ya lads."i greet.

"G'morning..."replied Sono and Alvin at the same time.

Roger and the others did the same before getting up. Then i realised something. Where is the Guildmaster?

I looked around again. No sign of him. I looked out of the cave. Then i saw him doing exercises.

"Good morning!"i greet.

"Aye,morning! Took ya long enough."

"Judging by the sun, you actually woke up very early Guildmaster sir."

"I am over three hundred years old. How do you think i keep myself in shape?"

"Allright,point taken. Where to next?"

"I say we go back to our camp first. Collect everything then move in the forest."

"Speaking of the forest it looks...weird."I say while looking at it.

"True. We'll see whats with this illness."

After a few hours of walking we finally managed to get back to our camp. We grabbed our weapons and provisions and we headed into the forest. Now,i've headed into this forest many times,and i mean MANY times before,but never have i seen it this dark and...silent. The silence was the most disturbing thing. We finally reached a clearing and what we saw was..geneuenly horrifying. Aptonoths,Velocipreys,Velocidromes, Kut-Kus,a Rathalos and a Rathian,a Tigrex and a Deviljho were all on the ground, dead. Never mind all the other wildlife like birds and rabbits.

Seeing this disturbing image,everyone froze. For a few minutes all was stopped. I glanced at every single monster and noticed something. Their color was darker then usual.The Raths were dark red and dark green. The Deviljho was a very dark green. The Dromes and Preys were dark blue. The Kut-Kus were darker in color aswell. Even the Aptonoth's pale color was now a darker purple.

"Well ... This is certainly disturbing..." i finally break the silence.

The others nodded again.

" Lets not approach them..-" but just when he was about to finnish that a very dark Valstrax appeared from the trees. It was certainly smaller then Xen but it still was fast. As soon as it noticed us it let out an almighty roar before leaping to us. Fortunetly we managed to evade the attack. Unfortunetly though, the Valstrax was quick to realise that and striked again,this time hitting me,Roger,Alvin,Sono and Shadow with its claws while swatting the other into a tree with its tail.

"Ouch... You picked the wrong hunters fool!"i said while charging at him. The others followed suite with their own battle-cries.

Then one of the most fiercest battles began. The Valstrax was very agile and quickly slashed us before throwing us away. Although we were eight versus one, it was still kicking our butts. Fortunetly we managed to escape it by running out of the forestmleaving it behind to wonder where we are.

"Phew. Are any of you badly injured?" asked the Guildmaster.

"Badly? Well, im fine"i respond.

Everyone else seemed allright aswell.

"Ok back to the Schrade i guess."i suggest.

So we get to what's left of the Scrade to get to the other side of the forest.. When we got to the other side we saw that it was infected aswell. We were trapped. The only uninfected place was Xen's mountain.

Great.

**~Zenix POV~**

After i woke up later i still saw my friends sleeping,only this time they were begining to wake up. Heck,Zukeri and Shine were already up. Star was now even more cuddled with me while the little ones moved between the cover of our wings..

A few minutes later Shine walked out of the cave only to gasp at what she saw outside.

"Oh my.."she said.

Hearing that,Zukeri came by her side only to do the same thing. Ok,now im interested. I gingerly get up,not wanting to wake Star or the hatchlings up. After that,i make my way to them to see what seemed to be the problem.

What i saw made chills go through my spine. If you were looking into the horizon you could only see darkness. If you were looking down on the forest yhere was darkness.

I quickly ran to Voron and woke him up.

"Purplesacle. Up. Now!"i told him.

"Uh...what..."

"There's something really bad outside.."

He got up after putting his kids besode Clearskin,then came outside to see the view. He was shocked aswell.

"What do we do?"he asked.

"I...I don't know"

"Zenix?"a faint whisper was heard from the cave.

I quickly ran to her.

"Yes Star?"

"Where were you?"

"Outside.There's something i think you should see though."

She reluctantly got up while gently putting Platinum,Kira and Lana on my back and Nova and Sparkle on hers while they were all still sleeping.

"Holy Fatalis...what is this?"

But before i had a chance to reply a familiar kind of roar came from the forest,just before a very dark Valstrax came out of it. We instantly looked at it,while all of the other monsters woke up. The hatchlings included.

"Mommy? What's happening?" Nova started.

"Im scared..."whimpered Sparkle.

Platinum,Lana and Kira were also stiring on my back, whimpering and screeching.

The other hatchlings in the cave were also distressed.

It came to the point where me and Star had to put them between us again for protection.

"Don't worry.. Daddy and Mommy will protect you no matter what. Shush now.."

They calmed down after a few tries.

As i looked at the sky though i spotted a black dot getting bigger by the minute. Using my better eyesight i realized it was the dark Valstrax. It moved very fast.

"Everyone go into the cave,now!"i screeched.

Zukeri and Shine didn't need to be told twice

"What about you love?"asked Star.

"Ill handle it. Take the kids and whatever you do ,don't leave the cave unless i say so. "

"Ok..Be carefull...and.. i love you!"she said while taking the hatchlings to the cave.

"Love ya too."

Then i jumped and flew towards the new enemy. This will be an interesting fight.

**Aaand thats it for this chap. Hope you like it..**

**Ok so by doing a random number generator i decide that the next character will be a Velkhana that and from Anjanath1021's idea,and the name will be Shard.**

**Allright ,untill next one lads!**

**_-Xeno Emperor signing out_**


	34. Repeling the darkness

**Hi there. IM BACK.**

**Im on a holiday to the beach, so that has to be my excuse.**

**Responses:**

**TheTravelerXB1:I will think about what you proposed but im not promising anything. **

**Now, letz GO. **

**~Zenix's POV~**

All my friends have gone into our den. I was the only one left. The Dark Val was quickly approaching. Some thing was off about it though. Even if i don't have much experience with Valstraxes, its color is not normal. It was not the silver that was normal nor the golden but i guess that would be a special case. It had dark scales with a purple tint. Now its not the time to hold back.

In a split-second i was up in the air and ready for brawl.

The Valstrax gave an almighty roar then charged for me. Not to be outdone i gave a roar before charging myself.

Then the most fiercest fight yet began.

In literally three seconds we made contact. We got higher in altitude all the while clawing at eachother. The other Valstrax was noticeably smaller than me, but was faster, somehow. Judging by the smell it was a female.

"Why are you attacking!?" i growled.

She stopped her attacks for a little while. But no response, only incoherent growling. Her eyes were glowing with a dark purple light and had a faint tint of yellow in them.

But i didn't have time to observe more becouse she flew full force to me.

I braced myself, putting front arms in front to stop her assault.

Just a second after, i manage to stop her charge. Although i stopped her we still got knocked back a few tail-lenghts becouse of her speed.

"Why are you atttacking!? Do you have any reasons? " i growled again.

She stopped pushing for a few minutes, then said something unexpected with a forced voice.

"...h-h-help...m-me.. " she whispered.

After that the purple color in her eyes started fading a bit,but just as fast as it faded it came back.

I was dumbfouded. If she wanted help, then why is she attacking?

She then shook her head and roared before charging again.

I managed to dodge and then looked at her eyes again. They showed hints of sadness, fear and a very little bit of anger.

After that she flew at very high speeds then started firing dragon element at me.

Luckily for me, i am very resistant to those.

While missing several more shots dhr unexpectingly charged towards me. Unfortunetly i wasn't fast enough.,so i gota very deep gash on my face, from my previously damaged eye to the starting of my neck.

I roared loudly in pain.

That actually hurt. A lot. So much so that it made me fall from the sky.

I couldn't see with that eye very well. Only darkness.

I was free-falling. I felt numbness spreading from the gash. My four wings stopped pumping dragon energy. My other eye started to close while my tail swayied uncontrolably.

Then all i could see is darkness. Emptyness.

I was empty... Dark...

.

Empty...

.

Rage.

.

Dark...

.

No.

.

I will not...

.

Pain..

.

NO!

Then it all came back. I was laying on the cold ground. No longer numb.

I could see with both eyes. I looked around and saw the Valstrax slowly approaching me.

I won't let darkness fall upon anyone again.

Out of nowhere i felt a surge of power through my body. In a few moments i was up and ready to fight again.

I looked at the still approaching female.

"No more darkness. No more emptyness. "i whispered before firing a blast at her. What was meant to be my dark dragon blast materialized into a shiny, golden beam.

The golden beam went through her destroying the dark aura she had. After the dark aura left her body she fell to the ground unconscious.

Then the surge of power diminished.

"*huff*i-i did it! I don't know what i did but...i did it! "

But just as i was about to go and tell the others i collapsed from exauhstion.

**(In the den)**

**~Purplescale's POV~**

A very loud and pained roar came from outside. Judging from the sound it was Xen's.

After the roar ended i looked at the other monsters. Star was holding her scared hatchlings in her wings,while Sun waswas keeping it's by it's side. Speaking of harchlings..

I turned around to see Cameron and Chamia beside Clearskin, clearly frightened. I quickly come to them.

"Hush little ones. Mommy is here. " Clearskin growled while licking them.

"It's okay. We will protect you." i crooned.

Although they still couldn't talk and understand us i think they got the message, becouse they stopped trembling and looked at me with what i presume relief in their little eyes.

Then they curled up beside their mother and fell asleep.

"Poor hatchlings. Whose roar was that? "Clearskin growled while covering the hatchlings with a wing.

"I think that was Zenix unfortunetly. "i sadly growled."I think i should help him.. "

" But... It's dangerous! "she quickly replied.

" I'll be allright. Zenix is who i'm worried about. "

" Be carefull. "she continued after giving me a lick to the face.

" I will. "i growl before flying out of the cave.

I flew for some good fifteen minuted before finding my brother, unconcoius, on the ground and beside the other Valstrax, wich now lookwd more normal.

" XEN! "I roared then flew to him.

"Brother! Come on! Wake up! Please!"

After a few nudges he started stirring.

"... uhh... " he muttered.

"Are you allright?" i asked.

"Yeah... I.. I think so... " he replied while getting up.

But just as he got up, he was tackled to the ground by his mate and hatchlings.

"You are allright! Thank Fatalis! " she said while licking him. All the hatchlings did the same.

"You had nothing to worry about in the first place! " he replied.

Then the other Valstrax woke up and stared af Star.

Then it whispered.

"S-sister? "

**Allright thats all for today.**

**See ya next time.**

**_-XenoEmperor signing out_**


	35. The Melody and The White Dragon

**Oi. Wassup?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay. I thaught as much.**

**Anyway, lets keep this short and start the fun, shall we?**

**~Zenix's POV~**

While i was furiously attacked by little tongues, the other Valstrax woke up.

Then it weakly whispered.

"S-sister?"

Star looked with a surprised face at the other she-Valstrax. Then she walked over to her and sniffed a couple of times.

After a few seconds she froze.

"MELODY!!!!" she roared while tackling her to the ground."ITS REALLY YOU!!"

"STAR!" Melody roared happily aswell.

There were a few minutes of licking and cuddling to eachother before catching their breaths.

"Zenix? This is my sister, Melody"

Star happily growled to me.

"Melody? This is my mate, Zenix!"

"Greetings. You may recognize me from our fight earlier. " i greeted.

"It's nice to meet you and i am terribly sorry for that!! I couldn't really think becouse of that black and purple smoke" she replied as she hung her head down.

"Its allright, dont worry! All that matters is that you're safe now."

" Hello there. Im Zenix's brother, Purplescale. " Voron finally said.

"But, how? "she asked surprised.

"Long story" i replied.

"Zenix how did you manage to free me? "she said walking closer to me.

"I... I don't really know how to explain. One moment i was shrouded by darkness like you and the other im shining like gold and cleansing the darkness" i responded.

Melody nodded and then noticed our kids.

"And... These are our hatchlings: Nova, Sparkle, Lana, Kira and Platinum! " Star proudly anounced while coiling around me possesively.

Ok. It seems that Star is very possesive of me when she wants to. Don't worry love, you'll always be mine and viceversa.

The kids ran up to Melody to greet her.

While the kids and Melody were getting acquainted, i looked around the forest around us, with Star softly nuzzling my neck. I realised that all of the darkness has faded from that area. Noticing that i didn't return the favour, i started nuzzling Star's head before licking her.

"So.. What now?" asked Melody.

"Now we'll go back home and rest... *yawn* Im tired"i replied while letting the kids climb on my back.

"Agreed. But first im going to see how much of the area can be explored now. " Voron said.

"Be. Careful. Don't want you falling to that darkness." i quickly told him.

"Sure."

"Would you like to come and rest with us, Sis? "Star offered.

"Yeah, im kinda tired aswell." she accepted.

So we flew up to our den where i layed the hatchlings down and sat down myself.

"Melody?"i asked.

"Yes?"she replied

" Why are you called that? "

At this Melody and Star shared a glance.

" Well, there's something i guess you don't know about females. "Star started.

" We can sing. Although we can start singing when we reach maturity, i for some reason got the hang of it before reaching maturity. So thats why. " Melody conpleted.

" Nice."i said as i put my head down.

And then i heard it. A melody. A wordless, beautifull, calming and... what is that melody?

I opened my eye to see Star and her sister singing together.

The hatchlings were sound asleep while the other elders were staring at them with sleepy looks.

'I... I love you Star.. 'were my last thaughts before falling asleep due to the beautifull song.

**(At the campsite)**

**~Roger POV~**

"Allight. What, in the name ofof the Gods, did we just witness. " i say amazed.

**/Flashback\**

After our escape from the Dark Valstrax we havent seen any sign of it. But when we got back we could clearly see Xen fighting the Dark Valstrax in the sky.

It was truly breathtaking, to say the least. To be honest, Xen wasn't attacking, i think hes trying to pacify the other. Like that is going to work. In the past he always tried to break the fights between hunters, and he did evertime, wich is surprising considering the fact thst they were drunk.

But then the Dark one charged into Xen, managing to take him out of the sky.

To my relief, he got up and fired a golden beam at the other wich knocked it out, but also cleared the darkness around them.

**\Flashback/**

"To be honest im still too amazed by that show. " the Guildmastter finally spoke up.

After his talk, Xen with what i assume are his five kids on his back, his mate and the Valstrax left the clearing and flew towards the mountain.

I love these binoculars!

Anyway, i dont get to say anything else becouse a Chameleos randomly materializes in front of us.

"Oh, Voron! Good to see you!" i greet him.

He nodded as a response.

Just when he was about to scratch words in the ground a bog silhouette passed over us.

Voron looked at it and assumed a battle stance. Taking his example we unsheathed our weapons aswell.

The big monster landed in front of us. To our surprise there was a teenager on his back. He was blonde, had blue eyes and white armor with a greatsword on his back. The monster was a pure white. It had a giant and white mane, two great tusks sprouting from the sides of its face,two horns sprouting from it's head and it had deep blue eyes. It was also a lot larger than Voron, or Xen for that matter.

"I beg you unsheathe your weapons! We come in peace" the teenager said as he climbed down.

"You heard him boys." the Guildmaster called.

"What kinda mewoster is that?" askes Shadow.

"Oh, her? She is a Versa Pietru. An Elder Dragon who rivals the power of Fatalis himself. But i prefer to call her Makili." he responded.

"And, what about you? What's your name, where are you from and what are your intentions? "the Guildmaster asked calmly.

" I am Redan, where i am from is classified, and i am searching for The Black Dread. It is an Elder Dragon that spreads this dark mist, that i presume you have already noticed. "

**~Purplescale/Voron's POV~**

" Interesting... "Voron crooned subtly. No one but Makili noticed.

She then came to him and gazed really hard and deep in thaught.

" Clearscale. You are not what you assume to be. Voron. "

Can she read minds?

"If you are wondering if i can read minds, thats not the case"

I froze for a hot minute before managing to say:

" Have you understood what these humans just said!?"

"No. But i can read auras. Yours resembles that of a Clearscale, but you also have human thaughts." she calmly answered.

"You also have a conflict in your mind, wether to tell your mate you and Zenix were humans who got transformed by their mate's scales. You..." she hummed before continueing "are afraid she will not love you anymore. She and Star to Xen. You are afraid for the both of you."

Now Voron was very, very amazed. Makili could really read auras!

"But i can assure you that even though you probably killed her parents, love doesn't die easily"

"How can you decipher all that information just by reading my aura?" i asked.

"It's really surprising how much information can one's aura give. I take it you have encountered one of the many slaves of the black blight? " she asked.

"Yes Xen cleansed the 'blight' off of Star's sister. "

Makili looked shocked.

"He.. Cleansed it? How? I thaught that only me and my friend could do it. Thats wonderfull! Now we can really stop the Black Dread! "

"Excuse my lack of knowledge, but what is the Black Dread? It seems you know a lot more then Redan. "

"You could say that, yes. I don't know much either, but i do know that it has the dragon element, it has four wings, four horns on it's head, eyes black as void,it is five times bigger then me and it spreads the mist."

"Wow... Five times bigger.. wow.." i said amazed. "I've got to tell Xen...but hes sleeping.. I guess i can tell him in the morning."

"Ill go now, see you soon" i said before turning to the others"

"Goodnight."

I quickly scribbled a good night to them and flew away to the Valstrax den.

**~Redan's POV~**

" Did that Chameleos just write? "

" Long story"the so-called Guildmaster replied." It's getting late, would you like to sleep in our camp? "he asked.

I looked at Makili and saw happiness in her eyes.

" Yeah. But ill sleep outside with Makili. "

"Your choice. By the way the rest of my friends are Roger, Dan, Sono, Alvin,Jax and Shadow"

They quietly greeted before wishing a good night's sleep and went in their tents.

"Allright, im going to hit the hay aswell. See you toomorow... *yawn* Goodnight!" he said before following the example of the others.

I went to Makili's side, burying myself in her mane to try to fall asleep, but i couldn't for a very long time becouse my mind was on that Chameleos.

**~Purplescale's POV~**

I finally got back to the cave to find everybody sound asleep. It seems that they were all tired for some reason. I didn't question it though, so i curled around my mate and hatchlings before falling into slumber myself.

**ALLRIGHT. FINALLY. THROUGH ALL MY LAZINESS. THE CHAPTER IS DONE. phew. XD**

**Anyway, another thing i want to adress is:**

**MY BOI TOBI HAS A SUBSPECIES/VARAINT(idk wich) NOW. WEEEEE. (yyeah i guess Nightshade Paolumu and Coral Pukei are cool too but... VIPER TOBI KADACHI... BEAUTIFULL. especially its eyes. )**

**CANT WAIT FOR ICEBORNE**

**By the way another cool story i found out about is "You got to be kirin me" by** **Fatalis0217. Read it! Its cool!**

**RR**

**Thats all folks. See ya next chap.**

**_-Xeno Emperor signing out_**


	36. Important decison

**Guess who's back? (back, back)**

**Back again**

**Ok, ok i'll stop... for now.**

**By the way i have come to the conclusion that i will finish this story first, before continuing on the others.**

**Onwards to the review responses!**

**Guest:Well i've been thinking about that (for some time actually) and considering that i have three on-going fics, i don't actually know if that will happen any time soon. But it will happen. From what i've noticed in Fanfiction. Net,there aren't a lot of transformation fics, if any at all. The only ones i found and deeply enjoyed reading are:'I am a Rathalos'By Killed Streaks,' Tamamitsune' by Locolo, 'How the dark became brilliant' By Shinyfrogs(isn't neceserally a transformation fic, but cool nonetheless), 'Monster Hunter:Mistery Dungeon' by Shinyfrogs,and the newest one, 'You got to be Kirin me' by Fatalis0217.**

**Killed Streaks: Well thanks for accepting the fact that i am a lazy boi. (i guess that happens when you stay in a comfortable bed, and playing games.. ) Also, i don't know why but the two recent chapters have been written on my phone. Maybe becouse im too lazy to get the tablet? XD**

**Monstersoorustrex: You've beem on my every chapter on my every story! Thanks bro. You're a legend. (brofist)**

**Wizzer96:Yeah i guess i kinda forgot about the opness of frontier monsters. Especially that White Unicorn Fatalis. And Blinking Nargacuga(Man that thing's op as heck)But at least she tries. XD**

**Woah, this is by far my longest response section, yeesh.**

**Now that we are done here let's get to what you came to read.**

**(Morning) **

**~Zenix's POV~**

As i opened my eyes, a view of seven Valstraxes lazily sleeping around me aproached my eyelids. If i would be a human, i would've shat my pants. Anyway as i lifted my head off the ground i saw that nearly everybody was sound asleep. Shine and Zukeri were still in a corner, Sun and it's hatchlings were sleeping at the back of the cave and Clearskin and her kiddos at the other side of the cave.

'Huh.. Weird.. i can't see Voron. Wait..'

I thought as i bit into the thin air in front of me, or so i thaught it was thin air. I managed to lightly bite Voron's nose, startling him.

"I knew it." i whispered.

"Oww..."he moaned back.

" Stop trying to scare me, it ain't working"

"Oof. Fine. Come with me, i need to show you something." he whispered back.

"I can't just leave them here" i gestured to the Valstraxes.

"Come on, Big Daddy Xen. It is important." he growled silently.

'Big Daddy Xen? Oh you will not escape me so easily brother.'i thaught as i slowly got up, not wanting to wake anyone up, and followed him.

Surprisingly he lead me to what remained of the Schrade, where even more surprisingly were my old friends.

"Hi Xen, Voron!" greeted Jack.

We both scratched our greetings in the ground. After a few minutes of greetings, a new face shows up.

"Mister Redan? This is one of our friends, Xen" said the Guildmaster.

'Redan' approached me, with a hand in front of my snout. He had a weird blue stone on his hand. His eyes were just as blue. We looked into eachother's eyes. Then we had a connection.

All of a sudden, i saw all of his emotions.. Fear for human race... Fear for all of the monsters... Fear for... Me?... Makili...

Hope... Me... Hope... Black.. Dread?... Sorrow... Fear... Negativity... Death... Darkness... Emptyness... Hope.

I then retreated from his side.

'What. Was. That? '

Redan took a few steps back aswell.

"Y-you're a human!" he shouted.

Woah, my mind feels weird.

I the scartched a few words on the ground*Tell me something i don't know. *

Redan read the message then called:

"Makili!"

After a few seconds a gigantic, white dragon approached from the forest. Voron didn't seem to want to fight so i assumed a more unthreatning posture.

By the smell, it's a she. She looked at me with big, blue eyes. Her gaze seemed to see through my very soul.

Afte a while, she spoke with a calming and soothing voice:

"Hello, Xen. "

"Hello, Mrs. White Dragon that i know nothing about"

"I am Makili"

Wait. Did she just call me Xen?...

"Yes i called you by your human name."

"How did-"

"She can read auras. She knows about us, brother." Voron cuts me off.

Makili nodded to those statements.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" i asked him.

"Pretty much" he replied.

"Why are you here, Makili?"

"To stop the Black Blight, or Darkness as you call it."

"Then i deeply thank you and Redan, for defeating the Darkness."

"Don't thank me yet, we need your help. "

"Me?"

"Well, i heard you cured your mate's sister from it, is that true?"

".. Yes.."

"How did you do it exactly?"

"To be completely honest i don't have the faintest clue except that it just came to me. I shone a golden light and managed to cure the darkness with a golden beam from what i remember."

"Interesting... Well? What do you say? Will you help us?"

"I... I don't know... I have a family you know? Mate and kids that need protection. My brother, my friends. I can't just leave them."

"Well, think about it this way, what happens if you don't help. The Darkness is spreading through the world, killing monsters and humans alike. I know that you deem yourself powerfull enough to stop it killing you and your friends, answer truly, how long do you think that will last? "

"... I... B-but why me? Why not _Fatalis _? "

" I don't know where _he _is and i don't think _he cares_"

Wow... Never thaught i'd hear that about _him. _

"So.. Do you accept, Zenix?"

"I need to consult with my family and friends, i will give you an answer by dawn. "

"I understand"

After that me and Voron flew to our den.

**~Redan POV ~**

"So, you talked to the Valstrax?" i asked Makili. I was not expecting a clear response, just the jist of it. Me and Makili can somehow communicate in our minds.

She told me about that Chameleos' true identity,about the Golden Valstrax that can cure the Blight aswell. But the Valstrax was a human aswell. I gave a feeling he will help us.

Huh.. He needs to talk to his family? Fair enough i guess.

**(At the den)**

**~Zenix POV~**

"I hope they haven't woken up yet."

"I hope so too brother."

"You better! This was your idea. If they are awake and don't know anything about our whereabouts, you know the girls will be mad."

"I know, i know Big Daddy Xen-" he tries to say but i cut him off by hitting him with my tail.

"Stop calling me that! You are a father too, you know!"

"Dad jokes?"

"Uhh... Since when are you like this?"

"Since someone got transformed into a majestic Elder Dragon"

Just as he said that, we landed silently at the mouth of the cave.

"Be. Quiet" i whisper as silently as i could.

We managed to lay down beside our mates without waking them or anybody else up. Or so i thought.

"Where were you two?" Star and Clearskin looked at us.

I looked at Voron and sighed.

"We need to talk."

**Id like to hear some opinions about the new subspecies and do you guys think the 15th Anniversary theory is true? I sure hope so.****Thats all for today. See you next time.****_-Xeno Emperor signing out_**


	37. Fledgelings

**Oiii. Im. Back.**

**I just noticed, we are approaching the 50k word mark! Weeee!**

**Anyway, on to the comment section.**

**Wizzer96:****No, in my program for this story, the transformations are done. It already seems overkill with two transformations, since the title and photo of the fic scream Valstrax, not Chameleos. I wouldn't want it to be overoverkill, eh? (ok ill stop) And about somehow making a crossover with EoF, well there is no possible way actually. You see the "Fatalis destroys the Schrade" event and "The first defeat of the Black Dread" happened a long ass time before the discovery of the New World, by the fifth fleet, heck even first. Maybe when the Elder crossing happens? When Zenix and the rest of the ED cast are older. I'll have to think about it. **

**HighPaladinRin: As i told you in PM, you should try uninstalling and installing the app, since i made those chapters on my best internet connection.**

**Monstersoorustrex:Thank ya bro.**

**Allrighty with that out of the way, lets get this show on the road. **

**~Zenix's POV~**

"We need to talk"

"About what?" Star replied.

"About the darkness."

"But i thaught you repelled it?"asked Clearskin.

"I did but, it will come back."

"How do you know for sure?"asked Star.

"Well, you did ask where me and Purplescale have gone off to. He lead me to a very big White Dragon and humans. That White Dragon, Makili,told me about the darkness, where it comes from and how to stop it."i don't think she'll want to hear about the human friends.

They seemed deep in thaught.

"Can we meet this Makili?" they asked at the same time.

"I don't see why not." i reply.

But, as were trying to leave everyone else woke up,including all of the kids. Shy and Echlipse were playing by Sun's side, Chamia and Cameron were play-fighting beside Clearskin. Lana, Kira and Platinum were chasing eachother while Nova and Sparkle were sitting at the cave's mouth, stretching their little wings.

Star looked at Nova and Sparkle,then at Melody. Melody glanced at the two of them, then at Star again. After that they both looked at me.

'Oooooookay. What am i missing? Did i do something wrong? Or do i have meat at my mouth..? '

I looked at the two kiddos again. And then observed their wings are more developed. And then it dawned on me... they can probably fly by now. Can they?

I looked at Star with that question in mind.

"Only one way to find out." she replied as she took Nova in her claws.

"Two can play that game. Melody can you watch Lana, Kira and Platinum for us?"

"Of course." she replied.

Then i grabbed Sparkle in my claws and flew after Star.

"Daaaad? Where are we going?" they both asked when i got at Star's height.

"Flying."me and Star replied at the same time.

We flew and we flew, up, up until i think we were probably five killometeres off the top of the mountain, wich from what i knew had three killometeres in height.

And then we stopped.

" Woow! It's soo beautifull up here!" said Sparkle.

"Yeah! It's soo cool!" Nova agreed.

They weren't lying. The view was stunning. Clouds everywhere. Different types. If i could, i would live up here. It's so peacefull.

But that ended vey quickly. You wanna know why? Becouse Star DROPPED NOVA. INTENTIONALLY!

I was so surprised i didn't even realise i dropped Sparkle aswell!

"Whh-wwhaat, why!? We need to catch them!" i stuttered exasperated.

"Let them fly, it's about time they fledge." she calmly replied.

What. In. The. Sweet. Holy. Fuck.

'So you are telling me you want to make a baby fledge, BY DROPPING HIM OR HER FROM GODS KNOW HOW HIGH?'

I still flew after them, with Star following from behind.

'Ok,they didn't seem scared. Really, they were stretching their wings. Breathing deeply in and exhaling out.'

And then dragon energy came out of their wings.

I was astounded. They were flying naturals. They flew and flew untill they noticed us, then came to us.

"WE CAN FLLYYYYY!!!!" Sparkle roared, well more squeaked,while circling us.

"YEEAAAAH!" Nova said shortly after.

Goddamn it Star, next time warn me love.

Then we flew for hours, wich felt like minutes to me. We played tag with me and Star intentionally losing, a game called Monster in wich i was the Monster and had to catch them or they needed to somehow knock me out of balance,or their favourite:hide and seek. They hid surprisingly well in the clouds. Even Star hid well.

Too bad i can smell them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

After that i was silent. If i want to catch them i need to be stealthy, don't i?

Oh, there! Smells like Sparkle.

"Aha!" i said catching Sparkle in my claws,with her giggling in the process.

"The Monster eats you!!!" i said while licking her, wich in turn made her giggle more.

I put her on my back since she was probably tired from flying all day.

One down, two to go.

Next:Nova.

I flew silently between the clouds, sniffing to find his scent.**(AN:Now you probably wonder how does one Jet Engine Rocket Powered Elder Dragon fly silently. He goes on Airplane Mode!!! ... Ok ill stop now.) **

'Very weird. I can' t sense him. And i can't concentrate with Sparkle giggling all the way!

Wait a minute.. '

I flew a little more and then swiftly turned, catching Nova who was behind me all along.

"Nice try little one."

He licked my face in response.

"I tried my best! He said while sitting near Sparkle on my back.

Two down, one to go.

' Since Star is bigger then the two of them, she should be easier to find, right? '

Wrong.

It took sometime untill i finally caught a tint of her smell. And then the most surprising thing happened.

A droplet of water landed on my beak. I looked up. That cloud is too puffy to leak yet.

"Kids, hold on tight." i whisper as silently as i could. They did so.

Then i flew as fast as i could in a short burst, startling the damp Star.

"Gotcha love!"

She giggled aswell.

"You tried hiding your scent by going into water?

Clever girl. But not clever enough!" i said catching her in my grasp while falling.

So we fell from the sky,with the two fledgelings between us. Practically a boundle of Elders flying to the ground.

We fell in silence, living the moment.

'I love my family. Now i decided what im gonna do.'

We didn't realise except when we got back to the den, with an Aptonoth carcass for the other hatchlings and Melody, but it was already nighttime.

'Oh! A full moon!'

When we got back we got greeted by the other Elders and licked by hatchlings.

"Wow. You flew a lot!" Said Voron while coming to me.

"You have no idea brother. They can finally fly!" i said pointing to the now eating fledgelings.

"Congratulations!" he said happily.

"I hope my little ones will too."

"Considering they hatched just a little bit later then my other three i'd say patience is key."

After dinner the Elders were getting ready for sleep.

"Hey Star!"

She looked at me.

"I got a gift for you. But its outside. Get all of our family and follow me. " i said flying to the entrance.

In about five minutes everyone was up and following me.

And then we arrived at the top. The ground was shining becouse of the full moon light.

After admiring the scene we all layed down and surely enough, one by one were falling asleep.

Untill only me and Star were the last ones awake withe our kids between us sleeping comfortably.

She looked at me with her bright, beautifull blue eyes,and then licked my snout.

" Thank you for this gift, my mate." she said as she put her head on my front paws.

"My pleasure, my mate. Goodnight." i said while licking her head aswell, then putting mine ontop.

Tommorow will be a big day.

**Thats all for this one. Thanks for reading! Although i dont think anybody ever reads the ending quotes.****If anyone does tho tell me your opinions on the 15th anniversary theory. Do you think its true? I believe so****Anyway toodles!**

**EDIT: OMG THIS INTERNET CONNECTION It didnt save the end. BRUUUH**

**_-Xeno Emperor signing out_**


	38. Departure

**Oi. Back for more i see! Ok i know watcha want so ill keep this short and simple.****Comment section****Monstersoorustrex:Probably... Im thinking about that..**

**Ok now to da story!**

**(Next morning) **

**~Zenix's POV~**

I wake up at dawn,just in time to see the sun-rise.

"*yawn* Oh lucky me. I wake up just when i said i will. Convenient."

I look around me. And see Star is nearly awake too.

"Hey Star... 'morning".

"Good morning... *yawn*" she replies.

"Look.. The sun is rising!" i tell her.

Just as i said that,the sun illuminated the sky even more.

"Oh.. Beautifull." she said still sleepy.

"Just like you."

She smiled at that.

Sure enough everybody was waking up. Even the kids.

"Allright. Let's meet Makili." Star and Clearskin finally said.

"Purplescale, would you stay with the hatchlings and feed them?" Clearskin asked Voron who was stretching himself.

"Yes dear.." he said as he bounded over to his kids.

After some stretching, me, Star and Clearskin flew down to the human camp.

**~Purplescale's POV~**

Can't believe they just let me here. Even though they are mine, they are still hard to handle.

For example... they like to go invisible... a lot.

Like now.

"Oh not again.. Chamia!... Cameron!" i shout.

Everyone is doing their buisness right now so i can't be bothered to ask for help.

"Chamia! Cameron!"

Gods please dont tell me they want to play right now... Cause if they do... Oh boy, it will be a looooong day.

Last time they did this, they were with Nova and Sparkle, so they were easier to track down, not to mention Clearskin was helping too. But now i was by myself.

'Wait a minute. Oh i know what game they' re playing! '

I stayed still, and turned invisible. Thanks to my Big Googly Eyes, as Xen described them, i had periferric vision. Basically nearly 360degree vision. And i waited.

And waited.

And then! To my delight, i could hear some chirps from my back. 'Wait. The chirps are from my back, wich means--'

I turned my head to spot them sleeping on my back.

"Oh wow. No wonder you weren't responding"i whispered and licked them. Before bringing them bugs to dine on.

Eventually i decided to lay in the sunlight and watch the view, wich was now a lot less darker, thanks to Xen's 'magic'.

**~Zenix's POV~**

So,finally me, Star and Clearskin were approaching the human settlement in wich Redan and Makili were resting.

Sure enough, we landed not far from it. I gave a low growl of greeting,wich was responded to by one of Makili's.

After a few minutes of waiting she and Redan walked in front of us. Initiallly Star and Clearskin growled at the human in front of them, but after some convincing from me and Makili they let him go.

"Thanks Zenix, Makili."said Redan while leaning on said White Dragon.

"Anyway, im Makili, some call me The White Dragon, but you can call me whatever you want."

Star approached first.

"Greetings, im Star, Zenix's mate, nice to meet you."

Clearskin followed.

" Hello, im Clearskin the mate of the Chameleos who you already met. "

" Allright now that thats out of the way, lets get to the important things. I trust that you have already seen how Zenix is capable of cleansing the darkness?"

The two females nodded.

" Good. You see,this Darkness has been spreading through the world, causing mayhem and destruction to both human civilization and monsters alike. "

Deciding that they will have a lenghty chat, i layed down and listened.

Star and Clearskin nodded to the White Dragon's statement.

" I, can cleanse the Darkness aswell, with the help of my friend here"she said while pointing at the blue-eyed rider.

Star shared a glance with Clearskin before starting to talk:" Okay, we now know that you can cleanse the dark mist just as good as Zenix can. Why do you need my mate exactly?" she asked while entwining her tail with mine.

"The thing is, the source of all of this badness is the Black Dread. A monster wich i have already explained to Zenix if i recall, that spreads the dark mist. It can also enslave different types of monsters that it can call to it's aid. We need help beating it, so that's why we are asking Zenix for help. "

Star looked at me, at Clearskin then at Makili again." And what if he doesn't help? "

Makili took a gulp before continuing:" Most probably the end of what we know. The humans will all be killed by monsters, then the monsters will kill eachother to extinction due to the Black Dread's mist. And before you ask, i have a better question, how long can you resist just with Zenix? When there would be only contaminated food to consume, wich will lead to your enslavement. Surely he can resist maybe a couple of months, but what then? "

Star looked at me again with a sad look and nuzzled my neck." Ugh... I hate to see you go.. "

Allright thats my queue.

" Its allright love. Ill come back safe. "i nuzzled her neck aswell.

" Just... Be carefull out there. Everybody is counting on you... Our friends, our hatchlings and fledgelings, humans, monsters and... me.

At that moment i got up and in front of her and hugged her with my wings. "I assure you, love, ill be okay. Promise me you and the kids'll stay safe and tell'em that i love them. "

"I promise. But you have to promise me that you'll stay safe too!"

" **I, Zenix Fastcale, promise i will stay safe**" i said while putting a paw to my lung.

After that she licked me and made room for Clearskin to talk.

"Well, just as your mate said i hope you do get back safely, Purplescale would be very bummed out if his 'brother' wasn't around anymore." she smirked.

" Thank you for understanding. Now, Zenix shall we head out? " asked Makili as she nudged her rider ro get on.

I nodded before giving one last lick to Star's face, then proceeded to follow them in the air.

"See you soon..."

**Jeezus that took longer then planned. Sometimes i wonder how lazy can i be?**

**Anyhow RAJANG IS COMING TO ICEBORNE! YAAAAAS!**

**Aight, not much more to say if im being honest. Cheers!**

**_-Xeno Emperor signing out_**


	39. Nightmare

**Hello dear readers! Been a while hasn't it?**

**So, regarding my absence in the past month or so:Basically two things occured to me:1.I was laazy and had to start preparing for school and 2.I think you guessed it;but Highschool started for me unfortunetly. That's a bummer if i do say so myself.**

**Aaaaanyway back to my first ever story.**

**I am trying to write as fast as i can, and i am thinking on what to do next in the story. As you probably could see from my style of writing, i make the story as it goes.**

**I don't have it all in my head. Thats(probably) another reason that i haven't been so active lately.**

**-Comment section-**

**TheTravelerXB1:Your hunter will be making an appearence, rest ussured. But im currently contemplating on when hes appearing.**

**Monstersoorustrex :Thanks my guy. The Super Sayian Ape is upon us in a couple of days though!**

**Allright with that all out of the way, i say we continue our adventure!**

**~Zenix's POV~**

It has been five days. Five days since i left my kids, mate and friends on our territory.

Now i never was the one to complain about things but, god damn we traveled far, even by Valstrax standards. Makili can catch up to me pretty well albeit after some good minutes.

Anyway we were fastly aproaching a big mountain and i decided now would br a good time to get some rest.

"Makili! Let's land and get some rest! " i shouted between the sounds of the strong winds.

The White Dragon nodded at my statement before also descending to the mountain-top.

The landing was a bit rushed on my part since although i was a Valstrax i still wasn't so used to long journeys. Basically, i semi crash-landed on the welcoming and soft grass.

I was followed by Makili wich landed gracefully beside me. After the landing she proceeded to lean down, possibly to let Redan stretch his legs and get down from her back.

Deciding that Redan would set up a small camp, i closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me. And take me it did.

* * *

_I was flying through a partially cloudy sky, the sun brightly shining signifing the mark of the midday. Flying beside me, were my mate, Star; my brother, Voron ;his mate Clearskin flying beside him;Melody;Sparkle and Nova racing around us,Sun flying with Echlipse and Shy;Kira, Lana and Platinum squeaking on my back. Every other friend of mine was flying with me, even my human friends were riding Zukeri and Sun._

_Huh, never thaught they could be peacefull towards eachother, humans and monsters._

_Everything was... perfect._

_I could not think of a better outcome of my adventure._

_I laughed a little, knowing that everything turned out right. It really was heartwarming._

_"Why are you laughing, dear?" Stars voice echoed. _

_I turned my head to face my mate before replying"It's just funny. The fact that humans and monsters can coexist peacefully, the fact that it was _so easy_ to cure the darkness... "i trailed off._

_Star chuckled, the sound echoing yet again._

_" I love y-"i tried to say_

_" You left me. "_

_..._

_..." I left you? I-"_

_.._

_" You left Purplescale. "_

_.._

_..." But-"_

_..._

_" You left Sparkle and Nova"_

_.._

_.._

_... "I-"_

_..._

_"You left Kira, Lana and Platinum"_

_..._

_.._

_... "S-stop.. -"_

_.._

_.._

_"You left all of your friends."_

_.._

_..._

_..._

_... "That's... not tru-"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"You **LEFT **everyone!" her voice echoed with venom._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_... "Stop! Star what happened? Wh-"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**"YOU. LEFT. ME!" **her voice echoed._

_"... n-no..." _

_Everything dissapeared. All of my friends and family were gone. All of them were gone, except Star._

_"**YOU LEFT ME. YOU LEFTME. YOULEFTME. YOULEFTMEYOULEFTMEYOULEFTMEYOULEFTMEYOULEFTMEYOULEFTMEYOULEFTMEYOULEFTMEyouleftme.**_

**_You._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Left..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_ME! "_**

_Her voice echoed and echoed and echoed. Endlessly. All the while images of dead family members were appearing. Dead friends._

_Dead brother..._

_Dead... kids... My... kids..._

_Dead... Star..._

_Dead..._

_Dead.._

_Dead.._

_Dead_

_Dead..._

_"NO! STAR! KIDS! I NEVER LEFT YOU! I NEV-"_

_"**YOU. LEFT. US. TO. ROT."**_

_Star's color wqs changing from silver to a very dark purple. _

_"N-no! I would never do that! I... i... would... never..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_I did."_

_I slumped down to the unseeable ground._

_"I did..."_

_"Im s-sorr-"_

_"**YOU LEFT US TO ROT!"**_

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_**"**IM SORRY!" I cried out..._

_.. And cried..._

_..._

_And cried..._

* * *

**~Redan POV~**

As soon as we landed down after our five day journey, i started a little camp by cutting some wood and gathering materials.

The area we landed in was Misty Peaks if i recalled correctly. Fortunetly i didn't see any of the Black Blight so it was pretty safe.

Xen and Makili looked soo worn out aswell. I don't blame them though. They've flown for five straight days and nights. Xen was coiled up and sound asleep, while Makili was laying next to my makeshift tent,her eyes slowly closing.

"Sweet dreams guys" i said while starting a campfire.

I can't wait to free the world of the blight, to be honest. Then we can resume our lifes and forget about it.

I was about to go into my tent when i heard... whines?

I poked my head out of the tent and saw Xen whining in his sleep and thrashing his wings and legs around.

Makili observed this aswell and approached him. I did so too but at a safer distance, those paws can swat me five or more meteres away.

Makili laid down beside him, starting to glow a faint white.

After a few minutes Xen stopped thrashing about and continued to sleep peacefully.

Makili huffed then came beside me.

"Did he have a nightmare? "i asked her, not really waiting for a response.

Makili tilted her head.

" I wish we could understand eachother... Oh well. Im going to sleep. "

I scratched her under her chin and headed for the tent.

Correction:i tried to head for the tent, but Makili decided she wanted to sleep with me, so she gently grabbed the back of my armor with her mouth and put me inside her coiled form.

" Allright, 'Mom'. You're lucky you're mane is fluffy.." i said leaning into her fur.

**~Zenix's POV ~**

_It all stopped. After excruciating screams it stopped._

_I don't even know anymore..._

_Right now im in an empty, black room. Or space. Or something. I don't know how to really describe it._

_One thing i know for sure though: I am very confused by Star's actions. I didn't leave her... did i?_

_A noise echoed in the seemingly endless room._

_I turned around.._

_Only to see a dark Valstrax staring at me._

"AHHH!!" i scream a little.

I open my eyes... It is still night... The moon at it's highest... Great..

I guess that was just a nightmare.. A realistic one at that... Too realistic...

Makili was sleeping soundly with Redan in her fur. That's nice. At least i didn't wake them up with my screams.

I should get back to sleep, but i don' t really want to face that Nightmare Star or whatever it is. I don't want to sound like a baby, but im honestly terrified. Hopefully this time everything will be peacefull.

Soon i was fast asleep under the moonlight.

**That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Also, recently i started playing Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. So far so good. I've just beaten Gobul. I LOVE the underwater mechanic. Any tips for the guy coming from world to 3u?**

**FYI, this might be a bit rushed so excuse my clumsiness if there are typos. (wich im 99%sure there are)**

**Anyways, see you in the next one! **


	40. Information

**Well, hello there Readers!****I know i said this a couple of times this year, but this time i really mean it.****It has been a long time hasn't it?****My IaaV story has got quite a lot of attention in the past... months(lmao).****And i do intend to continue it, as the other stroies i have created. I only need time to rethink whats gonna happen.****Now to answer why i have been gone for so fucking long.****Ill put it in one word:School.(its a bitch)****And now, that quarantine hit(Thanks Covid-19),i will resume my fics most probably. I've also been hanging out alot on Wattpad. ****And i mean alot! **

**Anyways. I think its safe to say taht IaaV will be continued and COMPLETED (yes)****by the end of the summer.****I won't be publishing chapters daily however. (Very sorry abt dat)****Other than that, what can i say?****Stay safe! **


End file.
